The Legend of Perseus: The Labors
by Anaklusmos14
Summary: The ancient world was a harsh and unforgiving place. Alone and without family, a child has almost no hope of survival. But the life of a demigod is almost always full of surprises. Unlikely friends and dangerous enemies often change destinies. With a little luck and the grace of the gods, what could have been ordinary can quickly become extraordinary.
1. Prologue

Ch. 1

An eerie silence had descended on the forest.

Only the light of the moon and stars illuminated the woods, their rays snaking between the branches and limbs and giving just the faintest trace of visibility on the forest floor which seemed devoid of life.

No creature moved and nothing stirred. Even the winds seemed to have gone silent as if the entire forest were holding its breath, waiting for something that had yet to arrive.

An outsider could only describe the scene as serene. It was as if the entire forest was a snapshot, a moment frozen in time that could not be disturbed.

_If only that were the case._

The serenity of the night was destroyed when a young boy, no older than twelve, burst through the trees, his torn and tattered sandals slapping the forest floor as he sprinted as if his very life depended on. His raven black hair was long and unkempt and his clothes, perhaps once a chiton and cloak, hung torn and tattered from his slender limbs as he tried to avoid the dense coppice and all its branches and obstacles threatening to slow him in his desperate attempt for escape.

In the distance behind him, a much louder thudding of footsteps could be heard. Branches snapped and the smaller trees were simply run over as a monstrous dark figure chased its prey. The sheer mass of the it moving through the forest nearly shook the trees down to their roots.

The boy weaved through the trees at speeds that seemed impossible. His endurance was starting to fail him though. Only adrenaline and the primal instinct of self-preservation kept him moving. He could feel the figure closing in on him. It's superior size allowing it to close the distance on him at an alarming rate. Only the dense foliage slowed it down and kept him alive though he knew he was already on borrowed time.

As he jumped over some underbrush, the boy's heart seemed to stop completely.

Ahead of him, maybe twenty yards away, the forest cleared for a stretch. He could faintly make out some source of light on the other side of the clearing.

_Not that he would ever be able to reach it._

He was at the end of his rope. Without the woods to slow the monstrous creature down, it would catch him within seconds. He couldn't change course either. On either side, the woods thickened to the point that not even his small form would be able to navigate them without running into something or tripping over the many branches, roots, and rocks on the forest floor.

Accepting whatever fate would befall him, he burst out of the tree line and made a mad dash towards the light. He couldn't even pick his head up to find the source of the illumination in the darkness, forced to keep his focus on putting one foot in front of the other in fear of stumbling and losing what slim chance of survival he had.

He hadn't even made it a quarter of the way through the clearing when he heard, or more like felt, his attacker hit the clearing, its monstrous paws pounding the ground in pursuit. Knowing he wouldn't make it even half way across, his pace slowed just enough to slide his hand into his belt line.

There he found the dagger his mother had given him.

The thought of his mother almost distracted him, though he knew better than to let himself get caught up in bitter memories. For all her struggles, the only worthwhile thing she had been able to give him was this one blade, an old and rusty bronze dagger that barely looked worthy of cleaning the bottom of a sandal, let alone for self-defense.

But she had been right. The blade was the only reason he was alive at that moment. The creatures, or better yet, the monsters that seemed to find him at increasing rates seemed almost afraid of the blade. The few that had been brave enough to attack him had ended up as a pile of dust when the blade broke their scaly skins.

He could still remember the snake woman who had looked beautiful at first and then tried to eat him a few weeks back.

But regardless of that successful encounter, he knew he had run out of luck. The little dagger probably couldn't break his pursuer's skin, let alone kill it.

Ignoring the hopelessness of his plight, he had no intention of just lying down and accepting his death. He would give this giant monster something to remember him by, other than the meager meal he guessed his frail form would provide.

Just as he felt its rancid hot breath on his neck, he made his move.

_Or… That was when he was planning to make his move._

Instead, he thought he ran into a solid wall of rock. His almost bounced off the sudden object in his path and into the jaws of the monster but instead hit it more to the side and was knocked off balance, stumbling the ground a few feet away. He quickly got back to his feet but froze at the sight before him.

A mountain of a man, not overly tall, but thick and muscular, with long blonde hair stood in the spot he had planned to make his move. His attacker seemed to have found a similar fate but judging by the way the man's hands were still outstretched, it appeared he'd shoved the monster rather than let it run into him.

Now that he was stopped, he finally got a look at his attacker. A hound with fur as dark as the night and eyes the color of blood was crouched a few feet away from the man. Though it towered over him, being a good foot taller and just as thick, the monster seemed wary. It barred its fangs at him and growled threateningly.

"Be gone minion of Hades!" The man roared, seemingly unintimidated by the monster's aggressive display.

After a short standoff, the monster seemed to realize that it was just one guy and lunged at him. The boy was sure this was the end of the hulking man but at the last second, he threw himself forward, driving a shoulder into the hounds exposed chest and bringing it the ground.

The giant hound tried the recover but the man must have had a grip like iron. He grabbed handfuls of fur and threw the creature to the ground a few feet away, hands full of the pulled out monster fur. He charged after it, jumping onto its back before it could make a retreat. He grabbed hold of its head and slipped an arm around its neck. The hound tried to buck but this just gave the man the leverage he needed. With a sickening twist of his arms, the oversized pooch's neck snapped and it fell limp to the ground. Within seconds, its body seemed to melt into shadows and vanish from underneath the mammoth of a man.

The boy wasn't sure what shocked him more; the dog melting into shadows or that the man just snapped its huge neck with only his hands.

With the beast finally out down, the man stood back up to get a look at the kid he had just saved.

"Blasted Hellhounds," he grunted. "They never give up once the latch on to a demigod's scent."

The boy took a couple steps back. While he was grateful for the save, he had no idea who this guy was or what he was talking about.

_Demigods? _

He quickly pushed that thought aside to focus on the man who could very well be an even more dangerous threat to him.

"Thank you m'lord." He said putting a little more distance between himself and his savior, ready to make a run for it again. To his surprise, the man just smiled.

"I'm not a lord boy. And you're welcome for that." He paused when he noticed the frightened look in the kid's face. "What's your name?"

The boy took yet another step back, "I don't want any trouble. I didn't mean to disturb you, I'll just be going now."

He shook his head, "And go where? To find the next Hellhound and become their dinner? I'm not gonna hurt you kid. Just tell me your name. I'll get you fed and somewhere safe, you have my word."

The boy stopped retreating but still looked wary.

"My… My name is Perseus." He said tentatively.

The man held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Perseus. I am Heracles. Now let's get you some food and you can tell me how you got a Hellhound on your trail."

**-X-**

Perseus sat on a log in front of a small fire. He was silent and the bowl of stew lying next to him was practically screaming at him to be eaten. But he quelled the desire for food and kept his eyes trained across the fire. Every fiber in his body was on edge, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. This was nothing new to him either. He had spent the past year living on edge, always watchful and wary of anyone around him.

Since the death of his mother, he'd been on his own, often sticking to the cities where he could usually steal himself enough food to get by. But after the incident with the snake woman, he had been on the move, the past three days he hadn't found even a morsel of food, only water in a river that ran through the forest.

The looming figure across the fire looked up from his meal and frowned.

"You should eat. It looks like it's been a while since your last meal."

Perseus' eyes flickered to the bowl and back to the man, still unwilling to give in to his hunger yet. He was wary, and rightfully so. He had run into men who seemed helpful in the past, but they had really just been interested in helping themselves to a part of him. His speed was the only thing that kept him safe but he was worried he wouldn't be quick enough to outrun this giant of a man. And he knew once he was in his grasp, there would be no escape.

Heracles stood up. Perseus immediately jumped to his feet but the larger man just held up his hands. He slowly walked over to where Perseus' bowl was sitting untouched and grabbed a piece of meat from it, throwing it in his mouth and making a show of swallowing it. He walked back to the other side of the fire and sat down.

"I am not going to hurt you child. Just eat the food. If you wish to leave, you may at any time but you should at least eat something."

Perseus didn't move at first. He kept his eyes on Heracles until he was convinced the food gave him no ill effects. Then in one flurry, he grabbed the bowl and foregoing the spoon, snatched a handful of the meat and stuffed it in his mouth, eating greedily. Within seconds, the bowl was empty and his body felt near a state of euphoria, his painful hunger finally quenched.

Heracles looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"How long has it been since you last ate?"

Perseus looked across the fire, embarrassment replacing his satisfied expression. He quickly wiped his mouth trying to clean up after his animalistic display.

Heracles chuckled softly at his face, "Relax boy, you need not feel any shame in front of me." He loaded up another bowl from the pot cooking over the fire and held it out to him. "Have some more, perhaps you can take the time to taste it this time around."

He held the bowl out, waiting as Perseus seemed to weigh his options and decide if another serving were worth the perceived risk. Slowly and with trepidation, he crept closer and grabbed it from his hand, returning to his seat on the other side of fire. This time he pulled the spoon from the bowl and fed himself at a still quick but controlled pace.

Heracles just watched him eat. He wondered where he had come from. He knew he was a demigod, a Hellhound would have ignored a mortal. And the fact that it was a Hellhound made him curious as to the boy's parentage if Hades was willing to release a hound from the Fields of Punishment just to kill him.

As Perseus finished his second bowl of stew, he set it down on the log beside him. The nourishment seemed to have calmed his nerves a bit but he remained on edge. Anyone so willing to help a peasant like himself would almost certainly have ulterior motives.

"Where do you come from child?"

Perseus seemed a little surprised by the question. After a moment of silence, he decided to answer.

"I don't come from anywhere. I was born in Thebes but I have moved around for as long as I can remember."

"Thebes, you say? I also hail from Thebes. Who is your father?"

His face darkened a bit in firelight. He looked into the flames silently for a moment.

"I don't know my lord. My mother said my father was a powerful man but people just call me a bastard."

Heracles nodded, already guessing that answer. He wasn't sure which one but he was convinced this was the son of an Olymian.

"And your mother? Where is she?"

His face flashed with sorrow but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared, "Dead. She died as we tried to make our way to Argos."

Heracles nodded somberly, "I am sorry for your loss."

Perseus just brushed it off, "I should be going, it's important that I keep moving." He stood up and looked around as if he expected some kind of ambush.

"The monsters hunt you, do they not?" Heracles asked watching the way the boy looked around, ready for the next threat.

This seemed to catch his attention. He stopped his surveillance of the area and looked at the seated man with interest and uncertainty.

"They haunt me as well." Heracles became very serious. "They don't hunt you because they think you're weak. They hunt you because they know the strength you possess, the power hidden inside you at this very moment."

Perseus no longer looked like he wanted to run. He stared intently at the older man who couldn't have been more than twenty or twenty one.

"I can explain to you why they're after you and I can show you how to make them stop. Travel with me boy, you may leave when you please but I swear to you, on my honor, that I will not hurt you."

Perseus stared at him, the look on his face already made Heracles guess his answer.

"What do you want from me? I know who you are, you are the son of King Amphitryon. Why would you wish for an orphaned bastard to accompany you?

This surprised him a little until he realized the boy probably had some bad experiences with strangers in the past.

Instead of saying anything, Heracles stood from his seat. He turned his back on him and stared out into vast darkness of the forest.

"You have not been in Thebes for a while, have you?"

"No," he replied. "Not since I was a small boy."

Heracles pushed back painful memories of his home.

"I am no prince of Thebes. I am more like you than you would think and like you, I am alone. The roads are long and lonely and a companion would be a welcome change. In exchange for your company, I can teach you how to protect yourself from the monsters that are hunting you this very moment."

A silence descended between them. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard in the small forest clearing.

"For a little while," Perseus said finally. "I will go with you, for now. But I'm not a slave and I don't need charity. I owe you for saving my life so I will accompany you for a while."

Heracles slowly turned around, his long blonde hair was in his face until he brushed it aside and gave a small smile, "Good. In the morning, we begin the road to Delphi."

**A.N: Stop! I already know what you're gonna say. This is just an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while. It has a couple chapters written but I don't know if I'll even continue past that. I may just make it a collection of short stories. This is merely the prologue/teaser.**

**But... This is something I need to work on. In a lot of my fics, the characters are flat, they lack depth and don't grow as the story progresses... This one will allow me to develop not only Percy but several characters throughout the story. And Percy will NOT be OP/Gary Stu, whatever you call it. This story will progress slower and if I decide to run with it, I think it has the potential to be my best yet.**

**But I'd love to hear what you think of the idea, I've been thinking about writing this for a long time. Oh, and I need a better title... suggestions?  
**

**And the next update for Seven Kingdoms and Lost and Found will be in the next couple days or on the weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Perseus did not sleep that night.

He laid out beside the fire but was certain to keep one eye open the entire night. He had agreed to accompany the older man on his journey for a bit but that in no uncertain terms meant he trusted him.

An adult seeking the company of someone his age… Well he simply knew better than to let his guard down.

As the sun began to rise, Heracles stirred almost as if the sun were shaking him awake, letting him know it was time to begin another day.

He glanced at Perseus, who quickly shut his eyes, before stretching his arms, legs and back, getting out all the aches a night spent on the ground gifted him with. He rubbed some of the sleepiness from his face and began to walk towards the forest deciding to let his young companion sleep a little longer.

Perseus waited until Heracles was completely out of sight before starting to stir himself. He got up and tried to rub the weariness from his eyes. Despite how alert he felt, he was exhausted. The events of the night before and being on the run so much meant he rarely got a good night's sleep and it seemed to be catching up with him.

He glanced around, making sure there weren't any unfriendly eyes on him before he made his way back to the log he had sat the night before. He picked up a stick and poked at the coals of the fire which was down to just embers. Once he had it stirred up a bit, he threw a few sticks on it, deciding a small fire wouldn't be the worst idea with the chilly morning air sending a shiver down his spine.

Within a few minutes, the fire was back to its small but strong size from the previous night. He glanced at the pot still hanging over the side and couldn't help but smile when he saw it was still filled with some of the stew from the night before. His stomach seemed to grumble in approval at the mere sight of food.

He stirred the contents a bit, waiting for it to heat up but before he had a chance to try any, a booming voice spoke behind him.

"A fine idea. I was just thinking about breakfast."

Perseus instinctively stiffened but Heracles just sat down on the other side of the fire, a piece of wood in one hand and a knife in the other. Almost immediately, he began using his knife to shave down the wood.

Perseus kept silent as he stirred and watched over their breakfast, though his curiosity kept one eye on Heracles as he worked. He wasn't sure what he was doing but it was obvious the older male was doing something he knew well based on the speed in which he worked.

Once the stew was back into a gentle simmer, Perseus scooped out two bowls and set one down a few feet from Heracles before sitting back down at the farthest possible point away without making it painstakingly obvious.

Heracles ignored his food for a while as he continued to work. Perseus decided against waiting and immediately began to appease his growing hunger. Once he had finished, he set the bowl down feeling better than he had in a while.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Heracles grunted before finally looking up. "Oh, I'm carving the base for a bow. I have some horn and sinew as well. I believe this will be one of the finest bows I've ever crafted."

Perseus' eyes went to the bow still strapped to his back but decided against asking. Heracles grabbed his bowl and helped himself to a heaping spoonful.

"I promised I would teach you to make the monsters leave you alone. You can't do that with that rusted piece of scrap metal," he gestured to the blade tucked into his beltline. "You'll need a proper weapon and until I get my hands on some more celestial bronze, this will do just fine."

"Celestial bronze?"

Heracles just waved his spoon in his direction dismissively, "In time child. We must begin our journey before the sun gets any higher and the heat becomes intolerable."

Perseus stood up, "Where are we going?"

Heracles kicked some dirt on the fire and started to pack up his things.

"Delphi."

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "Delphi? Why?"

Heracles' face darkened for a moment but he seemed to push whatever thoughts were in his mind away.

"I have business there. I must speak to the Oracle of Delphi. I am in need of guidance I think I can only find there."

Perseus didn't say anything. He knew about the supposed Oracle of Delphi and never really put much stock into the thought of someone who claimed to know the future. _But,_ he also never put much stock into the thought of monsters before meeting the snake woman. His mother had talked about threats but he had always thought it was because they were outlaws which is why they were constantly on the move. Looking back, he could guess what his mother had been running from. No matter where he went, monsters seemed to find him, almost as if they were drawn to him, much to his disappointment, forcing him always be on the move.

"How far?"

Heracles finished stashing the last of his belongings away and looked to the west.

"A half day's walk if we move quickly. We must reach it before sunset. The oracle only speaks her prophecies on the seventh day of every month. So if we don't make it then I'll be spending more time than I want in Delphi."

"Attacked?" Perseus was immediately on edge but Heracles just held up a hand to pacify his young companion.

"As I told you last night, the monsters haunt me as well. There is nothing we can do but fight them and hope the next will think twice before challenging us."

"But why?" He boldly asked. "You promised me answers but thus far you have told me almost nothing."

Heracles reached into his pack as pulled out a small canteen. Without giving him a chance to react, he splashed the contents all over Perseus' clothes.

Perseus immediately jumped back and pulled out his dagger, preparing for a fight he knew he couldn't win.

Heracles just held up his hands defensively.

"I just doused you with water and yet you are completely dry. I had my suspicions but now it is confirmed."

Perseus looked down at his clothes, unsurprised by this fact he had learned long ago but suspicious of how the older man knew about it.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Heracles looked at the sun for a moment before meeting his eyes.

"What I am talking about my friend, is the reason monsters hunt us. I am a son of Zeus." Perseus' eyes went a little wide but he couldn't say anything before Heracles continued. "And you, my young cousin, are a son of Poseidon."

**Line Break**

For the next few hours, Perseus listened in silence as Heracles explained to him about how they were both demigods. While at first being completely sure this was false, the more he spoke and the more Perseus listened, the more he began to question his own assertion. Heracles knew things about him that no one should know. He knew things he had only thought about in safety of his own head. He knew about the vivid dreams, the things his mother would tell him as a child and what the monsters would hiss at him.

Well, the ones that could speak that is.

_Half Blood._

The snake woman had called him that, right before she tried to eat him.

And Heracles knew a secret that Perseus had never told anyone. One that he had never even said aloud, in fear of being overheard and deemed insane by any who heard him utter such nonsense.

"You hear the horses' thoughts," Heracles looked a little amused by his face. He tried to hide a smile as Perseus' mouth just hung open numbly.

He had always thought he was insane. Or that he was imagining the horses' speaking to him because he was so desperate for a friend that his mind was creating fake ones for his own sake, to get rid of the feeling of utter loneliness he felt for most of his life, even with his mother. Like he was different than everyone else and not even his mother truly understood how different he was.

"Your father is Poseidon," Heracles continued as he saw Perseus' confusion. "He is the creator of horses. This is why you can speak to them. If I had to guess, they call you _lord, _don't they?"

Perseus stared over at the large man. He had been skeptical of everything he had said since they met but now he didn't even know what to think.

As they traveled, Perseus listened as Heracles told him all about the gods, demigods and monsters. He mostly just let Heracles speak but as the day wore on and his comfort level grew, he began to ask questions as well. His thirst for knowledge about his father, about himself, was insatiable.

As the sun began to set, Heracles slowed their walk. In the distance, on rolling slopes was a huge city that Perseus couldn't help by gape at.

Huge temples littered the city along with massive buildings descending downward off the hills. From his spot, Perseus eyed the enormous theater, the biggest he'd ever seen in his life. He had trouble comprehending that such a place could have been built by the hands of men.

Heracles nudged him gently, breaking him from his stupor and pointed at one of the larger and more beautifully designed buildings. Smoke poured from the roof and he could vaguely make out the people in front of it.

"Aye," Heracles gestured at it. "We must be moving, I would rather not delay."

Without a word, Heracles took off towards the city. Perseus trailed a few feet behind looking around in wonder at the beautiful architecture. He had been to Athens but this was almost as breathtaking. While smaller, the city seemed to make up for its smaller size in sheer beauty.

"This is the spot where Apollo slayed the mighty Python. This land is now sacred to him and all his followers and the only place one has a chance to hear the words of the gods." Heracles explained as they approached the building he had pointed at.

Heracles maneuvered his way through the crowd and Perseus kept close so as to not get separated from the one person he somewhat knew in the alien city. Upon reaching the entrance to the temple, a pair of guards stood with spears at the ready, preventing anyone from entering the temple unannounced.

"That is the end of the day," one of the guards boomed to the waiting crowd of about a dozen people waiting to see the Oracle.

Most people seemed disappointed by resigned to wait. Heracles on the other hand stepped up to the guards which caused both to visibly tense.

"The temple is closed," the same guard continued. "You can seek your audience with the oracle on another day."

"I have urgent matters and I must speak to the Oracle today." Heracles argued looking like he had no plans on waiting.

The guards both crossed their spears, blocking entry into the temple. But before either could reply, a raspy voice echoed from somewhere inside the temple.

"Let him pass," the voice was sounded dry and very unusual, not like the voice of a woman but more like a few elderly women speaking at once, all of whom had been starved from water for far too long.

Both guards seemed stunned at the words, like it was first time they had heard that voice speak.

Heracles allowed himself a brief smirk at their shock but quickly seemed to remember why he was there.

"Come," he gestured to Perseus who hesitated, unsure if he even wanted to find the owner of the voice, much less follow Heracles into an unknown temple in a foreign city.

Despite his internal conflict, Perseus followed, keeping a good distance back from the hulking form of Heracles as they made their way into the temple.

Burning braziers lined the hallway leading deeper into the sanctuary dedicated to the sun god. Marble statues of figures Perseus couldn't place were placed sporadically throughout the entrance which was far longer than he would have guessed.

_How the creepy voice made it to the ears of the guards was a thought he decided not to explore._

Everything about this place had his mind screaming at him to run for it while he could but Perseus quelled those desires. Something else seemed to be drawing him in. Whether it was just a morbid curiosity about the oracle or some other, higher power, calling to him, he felt compelled to continue on.

After walking far enough to where he was starting to wonder if the hallway would ever end, Perseus stopped a few feet behind Heracles who had halted as soon as they temple opened up into a rather small but extravagantly designed room.

The entire room seemed to be made from gold. The walls, the floor and even the ceiling were gilded. A ten foot tall effigy of a young man with his bow drawn loomed over the room, casting a shadow over the center of the room where just about the only non-gold thing was seated on, _you guessed it_, a gold tripod.

A younger looking woman with wild blonde hair stared up through the window in the ceiling and out into the starry night.

Before Perseus had time to take in anything else about the room, he froze when he saw Heracles' huge form drop to his knees at the feet of the woman who hadn't seemed to even notice them yet.

Heracles was silent as he groveled at the feet of the petite looking woman. Had they been in different circumstances, he might have seen humor in the image of the monstrous sized man bowed down to such an unimposing looking woman.

But given where they were and the eerie shiver crawling through his skin, humor was about the last thing on the young demigod's mind.

"Please," Heracles pleaded in a surprisingly soft and vulnerable voice. Perseus took a wary step back when he saw Heracles' body start to tremble in what he could only guess were silent sobs. "What can I do?"

The woman slowly lowered her gaze from the sky and Perseus backed himself up to the far wall when he laid eyes on the glowing green eyes of the Oracle of Delphi. Up to that point, he had had his doubts about the whole idea of a mortal speaking the words of a god here on Earth. But looking at the unnatural light of her eyes and the green smoke that seemed to be curling around her body, he realize just how foolish his assumption had been.

"_Atonement,_" she wailed in an unnatural sounding voice. It was deep and carried so much power that Perseus prayed for an escape. Just being in the presence of this ancient and powerful being caused every hair on his body to stand up on end. "_A penance for the lives taken, the futures stolen."_ She continued and Heracles just kept his head bowed, apparently not surprised by her words. _"Twelve years and twelve tasks. To Mycenaean you must travel, the King Eurystheus shall set your path. Only then will you find freedom from your grief, son of Zeus."_

The glow in the Oracles eyes dimmed a little and her head leaned back as she resumed her star gazing as if this were a normal everyday occurrence. _Which it apparently was,_ Perseus realized from his spot still pinned to the wall in fear.

As Heracles slowly rose to his feet, the Oracle's head snapped back down, freezing Heracles in his spot. But instead of him, the glowing green eyes of the oracle were boring into the young son of Poseidon trying his best to slip back through the gilded walls of the temple.

_"Approach, seeker, and ask." _

Heracles looked at his young companion with bewilderment, confused why the oracle was speaking to him when they were there for his question. But as he looked, he could see the complete terror on the young kid's face. He nodded reassuringly, prompting Percy to do as the divine being was asking of him.

Perseus peeled himself from the wall and stepped forward. His body trembled with every step he took but it was as if his body were working apart from his brain. The feeling, the power he felt drawing him in earlier had increased tenfold. It was as if those glowing green eyes were reeling him in and he was powerless to stop in the inevitable.

He soon found himself just mere feet away from her. The power rolling off her body was almost overpowering and dropped him to his knees. He knelt silently for a moment until he realized the oracle was waiting. He had no idea what she wanted from him so he blurted out the question he had wondered ever since he lost his mother.

"W…What should I do?"

The green smoked snaked around the oracle's body, shrouding her entire body in a green light as she looked down on the child before her.

_"A half blood of the eldest gods," _she suddenly stopped speaking and when Perseus looked up, he saw her smiling mischievously, pressing a finger to her lips, though he wasn't sure if that was meant for him or herself. "_In good time young demigod. A crossroad lies at your feet. Greatness is at one end and irrelevance the other. Choose carefully young demigod, there will be no returning from the path you take today."_

Perseus stared up at the woman but as the light dimmed from her eyes, she collapsed back onto her tripod, her head lulling back towards the stars as the green smoke dissipated from around her body. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, waiting for her to say something else, when he felt Heracles pull him to his feet back the back of his tunic.

"Come little cousin. Our audience is over."

He led Perseus out of the room and out of the temple which seemed much smaller than when they entered. Neither spoke until they felt the cool early night air hit their skin. Heracles ushered him away from the temple and onto the road before he stopped, running a hair through his long blonde hair.

The son of Zeus seemed exhausted but also more relaxed than he'd seen in the past two days.

"What was that?" Perseus asked, glancing back at the temple now several yards behind them.

"It was the answer to your question. The oracle's words are often unclear but they are always right. They come from the mouth of Phoebus Apollo himself." Heracles answered with certainty.

Perseus looked at Heracles and then back to the temple and then back to Heracles again. His face showed his confusion as her words ran through his mind.

"I believe they are for this moment," Heracles looked very serious. "You are at a crossroad. You have stayed true to your word and accompanied me to Delphi. Now you must choose whether you continue on with me or find your own path. The decision is yours and yours alone to make young friend."

Perseus stared up at Heracles for a moment. He still didn't trust him but he wasn't as nervous as he had been before seeing him break down inside the temple. He thought about what the oracle had said.

_What crime does Heracles have to pay for?_

_Twelve years of service to a king? Twelve tasks to complete?_

Then he thought about what the oracle had said to him.

_This was his crossroad?_

_Greatness or irrelevance? _ He really wasn't sure what that was about? He didn't want to be great. He wanted to survive. He wanted to live without being hunted his every waking moment by some creature trying to turn him into a demigod snack.

He looked at Heracles. The guy was built for greatness. He had seen it firsthand when he killed that Hellhound with his bare hands. Perseus wasn't sure he wanted glory but he was absolutely sure he didn't want to live the way he had been living since his mother died. It was only a matter of time before his luck ran out. And if there was anything he was sure about, it was that he was safest next to this giant of a man.

He took a deep breath and looked into Heracles eyes.

"I'm coming with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

A lot can change in six months.

Looking back, Perseus could have never imagined himself being where he now was.

_His former self probably wouldn't even recognize him._

The half-starved runt living moment to moment had been replaced with a completely different person; a different body and an entirely different life.

He no longer slept wherever he could find shelter. He didn't take and steal what he could to feed himself, foraging and even looking through trash when he was in a really bad spot.

No, this was nothing like what he had known for most of his difficult life.

He now had a roof over his head and food provided for him on a daily basis. For the past couple months, since their arrival, Heracles and he had lived under the care of King Eurystheus, in his kingdom of Tiryns, one of the three strongholds of Argolis.

The king had taken the two demigods into his kingdom with little to no questions of their reasons. Perseus wondered if they had been expected but Heracles had told him to keep his questions to himself and follow his lead as they settled in to their new home.

_Though he kept his tongue, it did not stop his internal questioning of the king's true intentions._

It wasn't that the king was a bad man. In fact, he had offered nothing but kindness and generosity to both he and Heracles since their arrival. But something about the small and feeble looking monarch unsettled Perseus. He knew Heracles felt the same way. He never said anything but the way he would stiffen when the king approached and was always careful to keep a watchful eye when the lord of the land was around told him they were both getting the same vibe.

His kindness was faux. He wasn't doing it out of the kindness of his heart. In fact, looking at the way he treated some of his subjects, Perseus wondered if there was any kindness in there. But he did not question it, he kept his head down and was polite and respectful, just as Heracles had instructed him.

His relationship with the son of Zeus was one of the biggest changes. It took a little bit but after a few weeks, Perseus let him guard down and found Heracles was true to his word. He seemed to have no ulterior motives and merely wished for companionship and to help Perseus to understand the mythical and magical world around them.

It began with archery.

Heracles, for his size, strength, and skill with most weapons, seemed to favor the bow over all others. He was also rather keen to a celestial bronze studded club he had crafted shortly after their arrival in Tiryns but he still preferred the bow as his weapon of choice. It took him a few days after leaving Delphi but he carved Perseus the most beautiful bow the young demigod had ever laid eyes on. For all his brute strength, Heracles had a skill with his hands that would leave the greatest craftsmen in want for the grace in which he could work on small objects.

Elegant yet powerful, it took him a while to learn how to wield his new gift. Just drawing the bowstring back had been a challenge in itself. But after a few weeks and some solid meals in him, Perseus' strength grew rapidly. Though he hadn't noticed it until he had walked alongside a fountain in the city, his body had undergone a transformation of its own.

The emaciated figure that had arrived in the city was replaced with that of a healthy, active young lad. His face had filled out first and the rest of his body soon followed. Now when he pulled his bowstring back, he could see the veins in his arms overlapping the newly created muscles that covered his frame.

He looked nothing like Heracles who appeared to have been carved out of rock, but now Perseus actually had muscles. Life alongside the son of Zeus was anything but easy. Constantly training and always working, Perseus' strength had no choice but to increase tenfold. Getting three hearty meals a day to go along with his training kept his body toned but always getting stronger. He had always considered himself quick but now he could really move. Learning to hunt alongside Heracles showed him the true meaning of speed as they would traverse the nearby woods hunting wildlife as if they were wild animals themselves.

The only thing he had yet to learn from Heracles was the reason they were in the city. Occasionally Perseus would bring up their visit to the Oracle of Delphi but Heracles was always quick to change the subject before he could breach the topic of the penance Heracles had been given to serve.

Though his curiosity was picqued, Heracles had earned his trust. He did not push the topic both out of respect and out of fear for angering the one person who seemed to care for him in the world.

But after months of living in Tiryns, Perseus was also starting to wonder what they were doing there. Heracles was supposed to be completing twelve tasks given to him by King Eurystheus. And yet, to that point, Heracles had made no mention of anything outside of their training. The son of Zeus would meet with the king in private but never spoke of their conversations when he returned.

Instead, he seemed focused on training his young companion. Perseus had become quite skilled with a bow and was beginning to master the sword and the spear under his mentor's tutelage.

His current training was with the spear.

He looked across from him where Heracles stood, a spear and shield in his hand and looking rather relaxed as he smiled amusedly at him. Perseus on the other hand was dripping with sweat. He had a number of small cuts and scrapes from close calls and was bruised and sore from a number of failed attacks.

"Let your instincts guide you. You're trying to force it too much. Allow the other thoughts to melt from your mind."

Perseus stared at him, wiping the sweat from his face, his frustration growing at the instruction or lack thereof he was getting.

Heracles just sighed and waved his opponent on.

Perseus lunged forward, going for a quick decisive blow but only found air. Heracles tilted his body to the side and stepped forward, whacking Perseus in the side with his spear.

"Stop thinking so much! Let your training guide you!" He scolded before jumping into offense. He dropped his shield and grabbed his weapon with both hands, thrusting it at Perseus head. The son of Poseidon ducked and then spun away from a second blow aimed at his chest. Rather than give him time to recover, Heracles pressed on, sending a barrage of quick thrusts and jabs that Perseus only avoided with his quick reflexes.

He continued pressing on, forcing Perseus to focus solely on not getting killed. He feinted a blow at the legs and quickly drove his spear at the chest. Perseus read the move, having seen it before and used his forearm to deflect the blow wide and jam the butt of his weapon into Heracles stomach. Heracles grunted in pain but before he could recover, a blow to the side of his leg dropped him to a knee. When he looked up, he found the business end of a spear mere inches from his throat.

"Yield!"

Heracles cracked into a grin, "Aye, my boy. Well done."

Perseus lowered his spear and stepped back, hunching over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath from the battle and rush of adrenaline.

"Do you see?" Heracles asked. "When you allow your mind to go blank, your body will do what it does naturally and protect itself."

Perseus looked up, brushing some of the long dark hair from his eyes.

"You weren't trying."

Heracles just smiled, "As hard as I could? Aye, you're correct. But harder than I was last time we sparred? Yes, and that shows your improvement. It will not happen overnight, you will improve slowly over time until the act of battle comes as second nature to you."

Perseus stuck his spear into the ground and wiped more of the sweat from his face. His body ached all over; they had been at it for hours. He knew Heracles was right but couldn't bring himself to admit it. Heracles was a merciless trainer and it was difficult to have a civil conversation with the person who drove you to your breaking point on a daily basis. But he knew how much improvement he had made. Six months ago, he was running around waving a rusty old bronze dagger and now he was on his way to mastering the bow, sword, and spear. Considering his starting point, there was no denying the effectiveness of the training.

_But it didn't mean he had to like it, let alone admit it to Heracles._

Heracles glanced up at the sun and his expression sobered quickly.

"You should go to the lake. Wash up and heal your wounds, I will meet you for dinner afterword."

Perseus glanced at him, a look of confusion on his face.

"I must speak with Eurystheus. I will join you afterword." His tone made it clear the topic was not open for discussion and Perseus knew that. He nodded and plucked his spear from the earth, beginning to make his way out of their makeshift arena when Heracles spoke again.

"Make ready your things, I believe we will be leaving at first light on the morrow."

Perseus turned but Heracles was already on his way to the palace, leaving the son of Poseidon to wonder what he meant by that. Shaking his head, Perseus decided he would ask later and that his body was in need of a visit to the lake as he caught a whiff of himself and found the smell less than appealing.

-X-

Perseus sat at on the floor of the lake. He was only about ten feet out but the water was a few feet taller than he was. He sat on the sandy floor, his arms and legs outstretched as he felt the water closing up his wounds and healing the bruises that had covered his body.

Since learning of his ability to breathe underwater, he had grown rather fond of using this newfound power to find an escape where he could be alone with his thoughts. He often stayed underwater for several minutes at a time, as long as there was no one around to question how he would resurface alive after should have drowning.

It was so serene under the water. His mind always felt clearer and his body better rested. He wondered if all sons of Poseidon had this power. That is if they were any other demigod children of the sea god. Part of him wished he could meet his father. He had so many questions and so few answers. Heracles told him what he could but he couldn't answer very many questions about being a son of Poseidon.

In truth, Heracles probably had at least as many questions as he did, but given the fact that their fathers were immortal gods, answers to these questions were few and far between.

As he sat there with only his thoughts, the faint figure of a shadow over the water quickly put an end to his musings. Preparing for theatrics, he kicked himself upwards, taking a quick and exaggerated breath as soon as he broke the surface, hoping whoever was on the shore had just arrived and would believe that he had just been under for a believable period of time.

Making sure to allow himself to get wet, Perseus swam to the shore where an elderly woman was rinsing clothes in the lake waters. When she saw him exit the water, she gave him what looked like a knowing smile.

"My heavens," she chuckled. "Those must be healthy lungs you have child."

Perseus brushed some of the water from his face and smiled politely at the woman.

"The water was so refreshing, I started to forget I needed to breathe."

She laughed quietly and continued rinsing some of her clothes. Perseus grabbed his shirt and began to walk away when she spoke again.

"Such a rarity seeing you without your father."

Perseus stopped and gave the woman an amused smile, "Heracles is not my father, my lady. My parents died long ago. He found me a while back and has taken me under his care."

The woman squeezed some of the water from his clothes.

"Well isn't that so generous of him." Her tone made Perseus pause. There was a distinct bitterness to her voice that confused him.

"Pardon, my lady?"

She rung the sheet in her hands, an unmistakable sneer overtaking her previously friendly face.

"Unnatural for a man his age to take a mere child into his care." She looked up, her brown eyes meeting his sea green ones. He nearly did a double take when he saw the hue of her eyes. It was almost as if they had a slight glow to them, the brown so brilliant it was breathtaking. "Malice runs through the heart of that man. I would not say anything if I were not worried for your well-being, my child. Only pain and suffering can be found in the company of a man such as that one. If you were wise, you would distance yourself first opportunity you have."

Perseus stared at her. What had started as an innocent conversation had quickly turned dark. He had no idea who this woman was or why she was saying any of this. He'd never seen her before in his life; how she seemed to know so much about Heracles confused him greatly.

Thunder rumbled overhead.

Perseus turned as a bolt of lightning shot across the sky in the distance. The skies overhead were blue but a storm could be seen brewing across the valley. Lighting crackled and lit up the distant cloudy skies almost as if the sky itself were angry. Perseus turned back to the woman and stumbled back in shock.

She was gone.

There was nothing. No clothes, no woman, no sign that anyone had been even been there.

"Perseus!" A voice called and he flinched back again, confused and honestly scared of what he just saw.

Heracles made his way closer, slowing down when he saw the bewilderment on his young friend's face.

"What? What's wrong?"

Perseus was still looking around, trying to find the woman when Heracles grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"I… I just…" He stopped as Heracles held him in place. "Nothing." He lied. "I… I just thought I saw something."

Heracles didn't look convinced. He tried to stare the truth out of him but Perseus slowly seemed to regain his composure and shook off his hands.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw something but it was nothing. I think I'm just weary from today's training."

"Alright," Heracles conceded, though he still didn't believe him. "Come, we have much to discuss. We can do it over tonight's meal."

He led Perseus back towards the hut the two shared a short distance from the lake. Once they were seated at the table and began to eat, he waited for the right moment to start.

"I know you have wondered why we're here." Heracles said bluntly, stopping Perseus mid bite of his bread. "I think it is time you learned why it was we crossed paths and traveled to Delphi."

Perseus set down his food. He looked up at the older man, very interested in finally learning the truth about why Heracles had a penance that had to be paid to the gods themselves.

Heracles took a deep breath. His body was relaxed but his eyes gave away the truth. There was a deep sadness in them, one that could be seen at times but was always pushed away before it became too obvious.

"Before I met you, I had a family." Perseus' eyes went wide but Heracles continued before he could ask anything. "I.." Heracles choked up a bit and cleared his throat. "Something happened. I don't know what or why, but something, or someone turned me mad."

"Someone?" Perseus cut in as his curiosity bested his politeness.

Heracles ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "I don't know. Something or someone overtook my body. I loved," he stopped himself. "I love my family. My sons, were my world. Given the choice, I would lay down my life in an instant to bring even just one of them back."

Perseus could see where this was going and felt a shiver run down his back.

"I killed them. My wife. My sons. Everything that mattered to me. I only recall parts, flashes from that night. They haunt my dreams and torment my soul."

"Someone made you kill them? Who could _make _you kill your family?" Perseus asked. He was in shock. Heracles had seemed gentle and caring. A strict and demanding trainer but a kind person anywhere outside of battle or hunting.

Heracles' face darkened. His lips curled into an ugly sneer.

"Hera." He growled in a tone that made Perseus want to put some distance between the two of them. "She torments me. Despises my existence and punishes me for my father's infidelity. Only she could be so evil as to punish me by taking the lives of those I love most. As if _I _chose to be born a son of Zeus! I know in my heart she is behind my family's murder."

Perseus was silent. He was honestly at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to think. The goddess Hera forced Heracles to kill his own family? Even for a goddess, that seemed evil. He looked at Heracles whose sneer had vanished and the pain had returned to his eyes. A deep pain that was so genuine it was impossible to doubt its authenticity.

"And to atone for your crime, the oracle has ordered you to perform twelve tasks for King Eurystheus?"

Heracles nodded, "I prayed to Apollo to ask him cleanse my spirit of this evil. That is why I sought the Oracle, she speaks the words of Phoebus Apollo to the mortal world."

"Then why have we just been living here? Shouldn't you be beginning your tasks so we can be done with it?"

"The _King_ has been contemplating my first task. I ask him constantly to command me but he waits. He says a task must be a worthy punishment for the crime." Heracles tone was bitter and his frustration could be easily picked up on. "But he has finally assigned me the first task and it is a near impossible feat if it is to be completed."

Perseus waited, eager to hear what kind of task he had been given.

"I am to slay the Nemean Lion."

Perseus' mouth fell open. He had heard of the monstrous lion that haunted Nemea. Impervious to the weapons of man and at least the size of their hut , it was one of the most feared creatures in the land. It was said the lion would take women and use them to lure men to its cave. When the men would see the women and try to rescue them, the lion would emerge and devour them, saving only the bones for Hades. As a boy, we always doubted that such a creature could exist. But now, after the things he had seen, he knew it to be true.

"What will you do?" He finally asked, unsure how such a task could even be done.

Heracles grabbed a piece of bread and took a bite.

"It is what _we_ will do, my boy." Heracles corrected. "I dare not leave you alone here. I do not trust Eurystheus. We must do this together or we must part ways. I will handle the beast but I wish for you to accompany me, if you are willing. As I have told you, you a free man and can come and go as you please but I will not leave you alone under the care of Eurystheus.

Perseus looked down at his food. He suddenly felt less hungry after everything he had heard. The conversation with the vanishing woman also ran through his mind.

_Malice runs through the heart of that man._

Was she right? Was Heracles evil? What if he wanted Perseus along as bait for the monster?

Then the words of the Oracle came back to him.

_Greatness is at one end, irrelevance at the other._

He swallowed back his fears.

"I'm coming with you."

**A.N: So I think you can see where I'm going with this story. Sorry, life has been hectic and updates will be sporadic going forward until the end of winter. No plan, just updating stories that I feel like writing. Thanks for sticking with me guys/girls.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Perseus sat perched in a tree.

It was coming up on an hour since he had climbed up there and the sun was starting to wane, the light beginning to fade as the twins traded places and the stars took over the sky.

His frustration was starting to mount as he could feel his time dwindling away slowly, minute by minute.

But as he contemplated calling it a day and giving up, the sound of a twig snapping in the distance immediately put him on edge. He leaned down, peering through the branches that hid his location, and located his mark.

Forty yards ahead, the shadow of something large could be seen growing bigger as it descended down the small hill where he had perched. The familiar tingle of adrenaline started to course through his veins giving him the simultaneous feelings of excitement and nervousness he had grown to love. A pair of large antlers were the first thing he saw; he had to restrain himself from making a whooping sound at his luck.

He had thought he might find a hare or perhaps some other small game. For the past three days, neither he nor Heracles had had much luck in hunting. Their supply of meat was gone and they had been getting by on whatever they could forage as they traveled.

But as the buck came into view, Perseus felt a small shiver of excitement run down his spine.

The stag was large, the biggest he'd seen in months. If he managed to take it down, they'd be set for weeks and could focus on their task rather than worrying about food, something that had become a growing issue for the past few weeks.

He waited, controlled his breathing, slow and gentle, just as Heracles had taught him. The stag moved slowly, dipping its head occasionally to feed on the ground beneath him. Perseus had littered the area with small berries he had found a few days earlier, risking losing a valuable commodity for the possibility of a bigger payoff.

As it closed in, the deer's head jolted up, a wild look in its eyes as it scanned for threats.

Perseus didn't breathe.

He held himself perfectly still, praying to Artemis that he had not blown his chance at this prize.

Slowly, the stag lowered its head, returning to the berries scattered at its feet.

Carefully and with as much grace as he could, he reached into his quiver. He slid an arrow out with a deliberately slow pace as he readied his bow in his other hand. Synchronizing his breaths with his movements, he notched the arrow.

As he pulled back the string, he froze. The deer's head shot up again. He could see the animal's muscles tense as it prepared to bolt.

He held the arrow in place, a burning sensation running through his arm and soon after his lungs as he held his breath, refusing to move even the slightest and lose his pray.

As the buck began to lower its head again, he fired.

With a twang, the arrow was airborne. Though it took mere seconds, it felt like an eternity to the son of Poseidon. He watched his arrow fly true, hitting the stag above the leg and directly where its heart lay. The animal bolted but barely galloped a few yards before its body failed it. Its legs gave out and it crashed face first into the ground, writhing in pain as it struggled to breath, the arrow having found its mark and piercing the heart with flawless accuracy.

Perseus dropped from his perch, landing with a soft thud on the grass beneath him. He sprinted at the stag, pulling a bronze dagger out of his sheathe just as he approached. Without hesitation, he slid it across the throat, blood spewing out quickly as its end was reached with minimal suffering.

Perseus stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow as he felt a wave of relief run through him. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the goddess Artemis, just as Heracles had taught him to do after every successful hunt. He wondered if the goddess heard the prayer. It seemed strange that a goddess would hear a prayer muttered silently under his breath but learned long ago not to question it. If Heracles deemed it important, he was not going to argue. If that was the price to pay for a successful hunt, he was more than willing to comply.

As the rush of adrenaline slowly melted away, he set to work, gutting the stag and emptying the entrails on the forest floor before grabbing it up by the back legs and starting to drag it towards their small camp.

It took some time, longer than he would have liked but the creature was an impressive one. It was easily the biggest he had ever taken down and he couldn't help but feel pride over his kill. In all of their hunts, not even Heracles had slain a stag so large.

"Hey!" He called as the small campfire came into view.

Within a second, Heracles stepped out of the shadows of their fire. When he laid eyes on the buck, his eyebrows shot up, a look of surprise on his face.

"By Zeus," he cracked into a grin. "Well done, my boy." He jogged over to Perseus and with an annoying amount of ease, threw the carcass over his right shoulder, slapping Perseus on the back with his left hand as they made their way to the fire.

"Not bad, eh?" Perseus couldn't help but sound a little smug.

Heracles just laughed, "One of the finest I've come across." Heracles set the deer down and examined it for a quick second. "And the marksmanship," he gestured to the arrow wound about six inches above its front leg. "I'd say the twin archers themselves would be impressed with a shot like that."

Perseus blushed a little in embarrassment of all the praise but his smile peaked out despite his attempts to hide it.

Heracles quickly set to work dressing the rest of the carcass, pulling off the meat and setting it on a wooden slab next to the fire. Perseus set down his bow and quiver and started gather sticks to build up the fire a bit, looking forward to the first hearty meal in more than a week.

"Did you have any luck today?" He asked as he threw a few sticks into the flames.

Heracles didn't answer right away. He continued working for a moment before finally answering, his happiness seeming to wane a bit.

"Perhaps. I met a few hunters in the valley. They said I should travel to Cleonae, a small village about a day from here. He said we may find some advice on where to find the beast. They didn't believe such a creature exists but said they'd heard tales of the lion killing people from that town. It's the best lead we've gotten so far."

Perseus watched him continue to work. He could understand him being less than thrilled with this news. Months had passed since they left Tiryns. He had guessed it would take a while to find the monster but not this long. They would follow lead after lead after hearing rumors of the lion's wherabouts, trying to track it down but constantly finding false hope and disappointing outcomes to nearly every clue. There was no reason to believe this would end in anything other than disappointment.

He walked over and grabbed two large hunks of the meat, pulling out his sword and stabbing through them before placing his blade over the fire, slowly turning the sword in his hands as meat was slowly cooked. As he watched the flames lick his blade and gently scorch the meat, he wondered if this was what was supposed to happen. Perhaps this was the idea. They would search for the beast forever and Heracles would never complete his task and achieve forgiveness for his sins. It made sense, what he did was unforgivable. Maybe this was the gods' plan all along. Send him on an impossible task so he wastes his life chasing a dream that could never be realized.

He looked over a Heracles who was still working on the carcass, skinning the stag so as to not waste a perfectly good pelt. He felt a pang of guilt as his looked at the hulking man. What right did he have to question the actions of the son of Zeus?

Since they met, Heracles had done nothing but protect and care for him. Saving his life on more than one occasion and turning his life from one of poverty and want to exciting and adventurous. He took him under his wing and taught him all he knew of life as a demigod and how to survive in a world far harsher than even he had known.

No, no matter what, even if they were on an impossible task that had no end, this was where he wanted to be. Heracles deserved his loyalty and he would get it, to whatever end they found.

He pulled his sword back and checked the meat. Satisfied with what he saw, he pulled the larger piece off, careful not to touch the smoldering blade, and walked over to Heracles offerering it to him.

Heracles turned and smiled when he saw the cooked meal. He took it with a grin and bit down, a look of pleasure when he tasted it.

Perseus pulled his own piece off and sat down on a nearby log, ready to continue the journey no matter where it took them.

**Line Break**

It didn't take a day to reach Cleonae. Perseus wasn't sure if it was a bad estimation or perhaps just the speed in which they moved but it was barely past midday when they stopped at the top of a hill overlooking a small village placed dead center in the valley below.

The village was unimpressive. It was nothing more than a dozen or so huts with a few farms littered on the outskirts, livestock grazing on the grassy knolls surrounding the town.

As they made their way through the small dirt path that split the town in two, they found a less than warm welcoming. Mothers ushered their children inside and quickly closed doors as they passed. Men shot them suspicious looks. They probably would have said something but the sight of Heracles intimidating form kept their lips sealed.

"This is helpful," Perseus said dryly as another door slammed shut as they approached.

Heracles seemed far less disenchanted by the behavior of the villagers. He actually had a trace of a smile on his face as he looked around, an almost hopeful gleam in a sky blue eyes.

"They're scared."

"And that's good?" Perseus asked a little confused.

"Aye," Heracles agreed. "They are spooked. Perhaps we've finally come to right place after all."

They continued walking through the town until Heracles came to a stop. Behind one of the huts, a man was tending a herd of sheep, watching them graze as he leaned on a staff. He glanced up at the duo but didn't seem overly concerned, a stark contrast to the reaction of the others.

Upon seeing his lack of fear, Heracles quickly set off towards the man with Perseus trailing a few feet behind.

As they approached, the man casually turned on his heel so he was facing the two demigods, still leaning forward on his staff, rocking a little side to side.

"A bit well-armed for a casual walk through such a small village?" He asked non-chalantly, turning to check on his sheep for a moment before turning back to the duo, a look of interest etched on his face.

"And a less than welcoming reception for two weary travelers passing through," Heracles responded just as casually.

"We've learned to keep that which we cherish close to us and keep to ourselves for our own safety." The man replied back. "Surely you can understand their fear when someone as intimidating as yourself appears out of nowhere with weapons at the ready."

"Aye," Heracles conceded. "Yet you seem quite at ease with our arrival. Do you not fear me like the others?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "It is the mothers and fathers who fear you the most. Those with the most to lose are the least welcoming. I simply have myself and my few sheep; and if the gods decide my time has come, who am I to deny their wishes?"

Heracles slowly nodded his head, understanding the man's point and not able to deny the respect he had for one who did not fear his own mortality. He extended his hand to the man.

"I am Heracles and this," he paused for a second, "is my young apprentice, Perseus. If we could impose on you some of your time, I promise to make it worth your while."

The man raised an eyebrow in question and Heracles opened the satchel slung over his shoulder.

"We can offer you some meat and the pelt of a stag we shot yesterday if you would be inclined to take us in for the night."

The man, who looked like he could use some meat of his bones, eyed the contents for a second before taking Heracles hand.

"I am Molorchus," he grasped his hand for a moment before pointing to a small dilapidated hut behind them. "Go, make yourselves at home. I will return shortly and we can discuss whatever knowledge you seem to think I can give to you."

Heracles smiled politely and pointed at the hut. Perseus nodded as they made their way towards it, praying to the gods this would be the break they had been waiting for.

**-X-**

As night descended on the small village of Cleonae, Perseus found himself seated at a small table inside the very humble home of Molorchus. The middle aged man was a worker for hire who raised a small herd of sheep to get by when he couldn't find work. He was single, no family and no real ties to the world at all.

For a man of such little wealth, it was immediately obvious that he was a generous man. He used the meat Heracles gave him to cook the three of them a hearty stew to go along with bread and ale. Perseus felt a little guilty for being there, eating what little the man had but knew this was the best chance they had had to date.

The conversation was light as they ate; Heracles gave an abbreviated version of his and Perseus' lives. He left out some minor details, such as the fact they were children of gods and had powers over lightning and water than would bring most mortals to their knees in awe.

_Just the little stuff,_ Perseus mused, forcing himself not to chuckle at the thought.

But as they finished the last of their meals, Perseus could sense Heracles become more serious as he prepared to broach what they were really after.

"So two young lads such as yourselves," Molorchus said before Heracles could even start. "Have traveled this far for the pleasure of my company? Or perhaps you're here to see the beauty of Cleonae for yourselves?" The amusement in his voice was contagious as both demigods couldn't help but smile at the sarcasm.

Heracles sobered his expression though and set his hands on the table.

"No, I'm afraid not." He looked at the older man seriously. "We are looking for a great beast, one that is said to invulnerable to the weapons of man and terrorizing the people of this land."

Molorchus' eyes lost some of their mirth, "The lion?" He asked incredulously. "Only those with a wish to enter Hades would dare seek out such a creature."

Perseus swallowed a lump in his throat but remained silent.

"You know of the beast?" Heracles sat up straighter, eager for more knowledge.

Molorchus scoffed, "Know of it?" His expression turned white but there was a hint anger in it as well. "My flock was thrice as big at the last solstice. I can see now why no one would speak to you; they fear that you would draw it back here. I assure you my boy, you want nothing to do with that beast."

Heracles gripped the table, "I must find it," he said with earnest. "I have come to slay the beast and free you and these people of its burden!"

Molorchus stared at him for a moment as if he were making sure he had heard correctly.

"No mortal can stand against such a creature! Only a madman would seek it out. Please lad, if it is glory you seek, look elsewhere. Only death will result from tracking down the beast."

Heracles' eye twitched when he heard the word madman but he quickly controlled his emotions and remained calm.

"I do not ask for anything but information. Tell me where it can be found and we will be on our way, never to bother you or this village again."

Molorchus remained silent. He seemed to be in deep thought and oblivious to the growing look of impatience on Heracles face.

After what seemed like an eternity to Perseus, the older man sighed deeply.

"Fools, you are. If it is death at the lion's jaws you wish then let the gods witness I warned you of your ignorance." He sounded genuinely saddened that he was doing this. "To the north all who have tried have traveled. The distance is not known for none have returned to tell of what they found. If you insist on this fatal endeavor then follow the path out of town towards the north. There you will find what it is you seek. But when you begin your descent into Hades, remember my warning and know that my words were true."

Heracles glanced at Perseus, noticing the fearful expression on his face. He tried to smile reassuringly but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes and it was clear even he was doubting the merits of this task.

"Thank you," Heracles said gratefully. "We will be on our way at first light."

Molorchus just shook his head in dismay but seemed to realize that Heracles was not going to be swayed. "I will sacrifice a lamb to the gods and ask for your safe return."

"No," Heracles replied surprising both Molorchus and Perseus. "Wait. If we do no return before the next moon, sacrifice one to honor our deaths. If we return with the hide of the lion, we shall sacrifice together in honor of my father."

Molorchus looked confused, "Your father?"

Thunder boomed overhead and lightning shot across the sky without a cloud in the sky, lighting up the hut through the flimsy straw roof.

Heracles' eyes seemed to glow with a power that caused the older man to stumble back out of his seat in shock.

"If we return alive from his task, we shall honor my father Zeus for it shall be his hand that guides us through the trials ahead."

**A.N: I've been trying to limit my author's notes… Sometimes, I come off a bit harsh and sound like a dick. But I've got to say something that's been irking me a little… A couple things actually.**

**First, please, for the love of fanfiction, stop telling me how things should be. Before I write a chapter, I research. Often times, I research a lot. I check multiple sources and I've learned that the reason they are called myths is because there are many different versions, interpretations and accounts of events. So when you say, "Well, ****_This is how it really was," _****you sound dumb. No, that's not how it was. That's how you read it or heard it. There is no right or wrong way to write about a myth. There are many ways and the way I choose to write about it is the way I decide. If you happen to disagree, I don't mind you saying so but don't act like a self-righteous ass because it's not written the way you want. Read it and accept it or move on. Either way is fine but I've gotten dozens of reviews in multiple stories where people claim they KNOW what happened… Oh really? Were you there? If so, then that's pretty cool. But I find it quite unlikely so don't spout off like you're the definitive source on strength of gods vs other gods, facts about heroic myths or really anything unless you hold a PHD from Harvard or something that makes you more qualified than the sources I find in my research.**

**Okay, sorry for the rant, that's just been bugging me. (On an unrelated note as I remember getting a couple reviews about this, I'm not talking about the # of Heracles' labors in the above mentioned rant. That one, I chose to write this way. In my story, it's twelve from the start; not ten with two added. That's just how it's gonna be. Call it part of my creative license as the author.)**

**Secondly… Guys… If you're a guest and you review, please don't ask me to message/email/get ahold of you. That's impossible, you don't have accounts. I'm not irritated by this, it just doesn't make sense. If you would like me to message you about something, make an account and turn on your PM's. Otherwise, I have no way of responding to your questions, requests, or random inquiries to whether or not we can be friends. **

**Okay, well thanks if you read through that rambling mess of an author's note. Sorry for the slow chapter, it's building up, much more exciting stuff to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Perseus sat perched on the balls of his feet atop the wooden fence that gated in the sheep of the elderly Molorchus. The sun was just beginning it's ascent into the sky as the day's first lights crept over the horizon. The scene before him was serene and peaceful. The mountainous terrain surrounding the village provided a natural barrier, making the journey into and out of the valley a slow and difficult one but providing a sunrise view that rivaled any others he had seen in his short but adventurous life.

Perseus had been perched in the same spot, rocking back and forth for over an hour, his mind flooded with more thoughts than he could consciously understand. On the forefront of his brain was the task before him. In their journey to this moment, everything had seemed a little surreal and he doubted if he had ever truly comprehended what they were attempting to do. But here, at the present moment, it had finally become frighteningly real.

Over the previous six months his life had taken a dramatic turn and one he was very grateful for. He had learned many skills and done things he never would have imagined before meeting Heracles. But as he looked at the sun peeking through the hilltops, a sinking feeling was growing in his gut, threatening to make him sick at any moment.

Since Heracles had saved him from the Hellhound, they hadn't seen a single monster. They'd hunted wild animals but nothing mythical since that fateful night. In fact, they hadn't even seen a mythical creature since the Hellhound, something he was enjoying very much leading up to that moment.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. The meeting with the oracle could only be explained with some kind of magical or supernatural origination. And then there was the elderly woman and her cryptic message who vanished from existence in the blink of an eye. Those two things were certainly not normal but this was different.

Now they were hunting possibly the most dangerous creature that walked the earth; something said to be unable to be killed. A creature Heracles had said not even gods wished to find before them.

And yet, here they were, in a distant and alien village armed with little more than their bows and the duty of disposing of a beast none yet had been able to best.

A nagging voice in his mind told him to run. It had been his natural instinct for the better half of his life and to be fair, it had kept him alive. But he quashed those thoughts pretty quickly. He had thrown his lot in with Heracles and despite his young age, he was not a coward.

The sound of footsteps behind him quickly broke him from his musings. He didn't turn around, he kept his eyes on the sunrise as Heracles leaned up against the fence, staying silent and following his gaze to the sky.

"You should stay here, wait for my return." He tried to sound hopeful but at the same time, he didn't seem to truly want the words he spoke. It was obvious he did not want to do this alone and who could really blame him?

Instead of responding, Perseus dropped off the fence, stretching his stiff legs from his awkward sitting position.

"Are we ready?"

Heracles let out a small breath and nodded, "Aye, I packed up some food and here," he held out a quiver to the son of Poseidon who took it with an eye raised.

"Celestial Bronze arrows. We will have no use for anything else from this point on." Heracles explained as he handed Perseus his bow as well.

Without another word, the two walked back towards the road, taking the path north, towards the mountains and towards the unknown.

**Line Break**

They spent the better part of the day on the move, stopping only to eat in the shade of a tree before forging on. They barely spoke outside of a few comments on the terrain as they skirted along the mountains looking for some kind of sign of the lion.

"Where are we?" Perseus asked looking around. They hadn't seen a single sign of civilization since leaving Cleonae. It seemed strange to travel so far without as much as a trace of mankind.

"Nemea," Heracles replied curtly, the long day had begun to unnerve him a little without so much as a single sign of the beast.

Perseus paused a moment, "Nemea? Like the Nemean Lion? Why isn't this where we looked first?" He was a little confused, it seemed obvious the _Nemean _Lion would be found in Nemea.

Heracles grumbled a little under his breath but just shook his head, "This is merely where it was first sighted, possibly born. It has been known to prowl all of Greece. It could have been anywhere and so far, it doesn't seem to be here."

Heracles barely finished the sentence when a thunderous roar nearly knocked young Perseus off his feet. He stumbled and turned only to find the most horrifying thing he had ever seen burst out of the tree line to their left.

Standing at least twice as tall as him and three times as long was the biggest living creature he had ever laid eyes on. The Hellhound he saw looked like a newborn pup in comparison. The mere sight of it nearly dropped Perseus to his knees.

The Nemean Lion was crouched around twenty feet away from the two demigods. Its dark eyes looked at them hungrily, ready to pounce any second.

Heracles quickly recovered his wits and had an arrow notched in an instant. The beast kept its eyes on Perseus who was frozen in his spot. Without giving him a chance to regain his senses, it hurled its massive body at the young hero.

Heracles released an arrow, flying straight and true right into the exposed neck of the monster, only for it to glance off harmlessly. Acting purely on instinct, Heracles tossed his bow to the ground and lunged into front of Perseus just as the lion reached him. Tucking his arms close to his body, Heracles lowered his shoulder and caught the lion in the side as it focused on its prey.

Despite its massive size, the force of Heracles with all his strength sent the lion off course, rolling a few times before it caught itself and regained its footing, glaring in their direction with its killer eyes boring into them.

Regardless of the success of the move, running into the lion with all he had had knocked the wind out of Heracles. It was like running into a boulder as hard as he could. He was on a knee in front of his younger companion, trying to recover while watching the monster like a hawk, waiting for it to make its move.

Perseus was still frozen. For all his contemplation of the moment, when the time had finally come, he was simply too scared to act; too scared to move; too scared to do anything but stand there.

It was Heracles strained voice that finally broke the son of Poseidon from his trance.

"Run!" Heracles roared from a knee in front of him. "Run and don't stop until your legs fail you!"

A feeling of panic coursed through his body. Every fiber of his being wanted to follow the command and put as much distance between him and lion and possible. But something, a small voice in the back of his mind told him to hold his ground, to stay or Heracles would certainly die.

Heracles kept his eyes on the lion which was crouched low, taking slow, deliberate steps towards him with its fanged barred and a growl emanating from deep within it. Heracles looked at the ground around his feet for a rock or anything to use as a weapon. His bow was too far away but he doubted it would be useful anyway. Something told him no mortal weapon would pierce its hide.

With a roar the lion lunged. Heracles dove aside but felt a paw graze his shoulder, opening up the skin as the wet warmth of his own blood flowed down his arm. He turned and felt a pang of relief when Perseus was nowhere in sight. Knowing he was gone took a bit of the panic from his heart and allowed him to focus on what he was realizing was the insurmountable task of killing the beast.

He glanced at his shoulder and saw two deep gashes that were bleeding profusely. Though they were bad wounds, they weren't high on his list of priorities as the Nemean Lion slowly circled him like the wounded prey he was.

As he backed up, Heracles bumped into a large overhanging branch of a tree from the woods behind him. He reached back and wrenched at the thick limb, successfully snapping it from the trunk of the tree. He held it by the bottom and used his foot to snap the lower end off, leaving him with a hefty, if not primitive, weapon. While not ideal, it was the best he had as he began mimicking the lion, circling in the opposite direction with the makeshift club gripped tightly in his hands.

In a temporary standoff, he finally had a moment to take in the sheer size of the creature. It was easily the size of the hut he shared with Perseus. Standing nearly eight feet tall and rippling with muscle behind its impenetrable fur, the Nemean Lion was the greatest foe he had yet faced in his short but danger filled life.

The lion lunged in his direction and Heracles swung his club with all his might, missing the beast which seemed to be only testing him so far. While it had the appearance of an animal, something in its eyes revealed far more intelligence than any creature he had met.

Deciding not to wait for it to be ready, Heracles used his foot to kick up some of the dirt at his feet, sending it flying into the lion's face before he charged. He swung with as much force as he could muster but the lion was nearly as nimble as it was strong, swiftly jumping back and making Heracles stumble a bit before sprang again.

Heracles raised his club just in time as a pair of massive jaws came down on his head. He managed to smack the lion's bottom jaw and jump aside, leaving the lion reeling for a second and allowing him to put a little distance between him and it for the moment.

The lion stared at him with dark eyes and he could almost see the fury in them, telling Heracles that while its skin hide may be invulnerable, it could be injured.

The lion crept closer, its body down low, ready to go to the killing blow at any second. Heracles took a step backwards and his foot met a rock, tripping him and sending him onto his back. Seeing his prey fall, the Nemean Lion pounced, leaping into the air and coming down claws first at the son of Zeus, its massive mouth following right behind.

Heracles raised his club in a desperate attempt to protect himself but knew he was dead. He involuntarily closed his eyes and prepared for the pain.

To his surprise, it didn't hurt.

It felt… _Wet._

His eyes shot open and instead of the lion on top of him, he only saw a rainbow.

His first thought was, _What the Hades?_

Then he heard the muffled roar of the lion and jumped to his feet. The lion was a good twenty feet away, chocking and coughing up bits of water as it rolled around sopping wet. Heracles followed the glistening trail of wet grass from the lion to him, and then behind him where he found Perseus on his hands and knees, vomiting up his lunch, his body drenched in what was clearly sweat.

Perseus crawled up and splashed a puddle of water in his face that seemed to rejuvenate him enough to get to his feet. He was still out of breath but managed to point behind him.

"Back there…" he keep panting. "A river…"

Heracles understood what had happened and almost smiled before remembering the lion. He turned and found the Nemean Lion retreating away from them at gallop. Once it was about a hundred yards away, it darted into the woods and vanished from sight.

Heracles watched where it had disappeared for a few minutes before turning back to Perseus who was finally recovered from using his newly discovered ability over water. He tried to open his mouth to say something when Heracles grabbed him and wrapped him in a bone crunching hug.

"You did well, Perseus, you did very well."

Perseus stepped back and pointed in the direction the lion ran off, "It got away!"

Heracles followed his gaze and slowly nodded his head, "Indeed it did… For now."

**A.N: So… Anyone miss me? No? Ouch, that hurt, lol. Sorry but I lost my muse for a while there and finally started to write tonight. This is just to help me get back to the swing of things, I know its not great but it'll do for now. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading… It's nice to be back.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Perseus watched as Heracles pulled the blade from the coals of the fire and handed it to him.

"Just do it quickly."

Without wanting to, Perseus did as he was told and pressed the flat of the blade to the deep gashes along Heracles' back. The son of Zeus' body went rigid and he sucked in a hard breath, clenching his fists and forcing himself to stay still.

"Gods of Olympus," he growled. Perseus pulled the blade away from his back and had to choke back some bile as he saw the smoldering skin. It was the same bright red and the blade and nearly made him sick on the spot. He forced himself to act as he remembered Heracles instructions and pressed a handful of the leaves Heracles had gathered against the wound.

Heracles fell forward onto his knees, the cooling Eucalyptus leaves stuck to his skin and gave him a euphoric relief from his pain. After a minute, he got back to his feet and nodded to Perseus gratefully.

"Thank you. That should stop the bleeding and the leaves will prevent fever from the exposed wound."

Perseus took a seat on the ground next to their small fire. They hadn't moved far from their encounter with the Nemean Lion. They set to work brewing up a stew from more of the leaves Heracles had found and a small amount of the meat they'd packed from Perseus' kill; they'd given the lion's share to Molorchus for giving them shelter and the tip about of the lion's whereabouts.

Once they'd eaten, Heracles pulled an arrow from his quiver and examined it closely, shaking his head and looking disheartened.

"Never in my travels have I seen a beast invulnerable to Celestial Bronze." He just sighed and looked over at Perseus who'd taken out one of his own arrows and poked his finger with it. The young demigod winced as a small trickle of blood trailed down his finger.

Heracles smiled at his young companion before his smile was replaced with a frown. He turned his gaze into the small flames of the fire and thought deeply of their predicament.

He regretted bringing Perseus with him. It was selfish and reckless. He let his own insecurities guide his decision making and it was putting his one friend in this world at risk. Perseus was no older than ten and even that might have been pushing it. Yet here he was, out tracking the most dangerous creature in Greece because a man twice his age was scared to do so alone.

_Coward, _he cursed himself.

Perseus was like the little brother he'd never had and Heracles cherished that dearly. But he was acting the opposite of how a big brother should act with his younger sibling and filled him with shame.

Perseus was a demigod like him but he'd barely scratched the surface of his demigod abilities. When he sent the river at the Nemean Lion, it'd been the first time he'd been able to manipulate anything bigger than a goblet of water. Although his potential was clear as day, Perseus was nowhere near ready to be a great hero. The Oracle may have confirmed that potential in Delphi but it still gave him no right to drag a child along while he served his penance.

Heracles ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. When he looked up at Perseus again, he found him curled up next to the fire, his bow gripped tight in his hands as he slipped into deeper sleep.

Heracles just smiled softly and pulled the stag pelt off his own shoulders and draped it over Perseus as he shivered slightly in his sleep.

_Tomorrow,_ Heracles thought, _he would confront the beast himself and keep Perseus out of danger. _He swore it to himself as he pushed himself back up against a nearby tree with his bow across his lap as he kept watch over the eerily quiet night.

-X-

Perseus sat on the shores of a beach, the waves crashed gently into the sand and just reached his feet before receding back into the sea. He recognized the beach. His mother had taken him here on more than one occasion when they had been in Athens. She'd always said the beach was good place to find one's self before walking back into the chaos of the world. At the time, he hadn't been sure why, but he knew she was right. Whenever they'd been there, his hunger pains and weariness seemed to melt away and he'd be the closest to relaxed as he could have been.

He looked around, hoping to find his mother but soon realized he was there alone. His mother was dead, they'd never be able to share another of these moments on the beach together again. That thought sent a pang of hurt through him. He missed her so much. He never talked about it but at times he'd weep silently at night when thinking of her.

"Be at peace Perseus," a strong male voice spoke behind him. "She has found hers in the afterlife just as you must find yours in life."

Perseus reached for a weapon. His hand immediately went for his bow only to find it not with him. He grasped at his waist, looking for the dagger his mother had given him and he never parted with but it too was nowhere to be found.

He looked up and found a giant of a man standing behind him. He was tall and tanned, covered in muscles and a thick beard. As intimidating as he looked, his eyes were soft and looked at Perseus kindly.

Despite that, Perseus scrambled back a few steps. The man looked familiar but he couldn't place him and his instincts were to flee. But the man made no move towards him, instead casting his gaze out to the sea.

When the man kept looking out behind him, Perseus felt a strange feeling of closeness to the man. It was like he was thinking the same thing he'd been thinking about before being interrupted; _his mother_. For some reason, that thought comforted him and put him a little more at ease.

"Wh... Who... Who are you?" He spluttered out.

The man finally looked down at him again and raised an eyebrow, "Do you not know?"

Perseus looked closer at the man, his eyes drawn to the other pair looking down at him through an identical set of sea green ones and his jaw fell open. He immediately dropped down to his knees in front of the man.

"Fa...Father?" He caught himself and quickly said, "I mean, Lord Poseidon?" He asked with a mixture of fear and excitement.

The man smiled back at him, "Yes my son, and father is the correct word you're looking for."

Perseus just stared up from his knees in the sand. He'd longed for this moment since learning who his father was but now that it was here, he found himself unable to speak. After a moment of just staring at the sea god, he managed to choke out one word, "How?"

Poseidon's smile seemed to grow a little, "You're dreaming child."

His words seemed to drain the winds out of his sails and Perseus couldn't help but frown, "Oh, this isn't real."

Poseidon just shook his head at his son, "Just because you're dreaming, it doesn't make this any less real. We gods often visit mortals in their dreams."

"But why?" Perseus asked but then went pale thinking how foolish it was to question a god.

To his surprise, Poseidon just smiled, "I may be a god Perseus, but I have watched you often since you were a child. Though you may not know it, I have tried to help you when I could."

Perseus' eyes went wide and he just stared back at the immortal. Poseidon turned his gaze back out to the ocean, "It was quite fortunate you ran into Heracles right as you were about to be eaten by that Hellhound, was it not?"

"That was you? You sent him to help me?"

Poseidon just tilted his head a little and kept gazing out at the ocean, "I helped you two run into each other. I did not directly interfere but yes, I made the chances of you two finding each other very likely."

Perseus wasn't really sure what to make of that answer but before he could stop himself, another question popped out of his mouth.

"But he's a murderer," he regretted saying it immediately. It must have surprised Poseidon as well because he turned to look at his son. He stared at him for a moment before he started to frown.

"Hera," he shook his head. "She has already tried to poison you against him."

Perseus didn't know what his father meant before the memory of the woman at the lake came rushing to his mind. His eyebrows shot up in alarm and his father sighed tiredly, "Yes." He seemed to be reading his mind. "She brought the madness upon the boy and still punishes him now. Her vindictive vengeance is insatiable."

Perseus didn't know what to say. He had so many different thoughts running through his mind, they were managing to make his head hurt even in his dream. Poseidon seemed to notice he was struggling to think of what to say. He held up his hand, stopping him from trying to speak.

"Our time to part draws nigh, Perseus. I know what you will ask but I do not have an answer. What you do from here, you must decide. The Fates have seen many potential destinies for you but only you can choose which you will claim."

Perseus opened his mouth to respond but Poseidon just smiled and started to glow. His body glowed so brightly Perseus had to avert his eyes. When the light faded, his father was gone. In his place, a small silver object lay in the sand.

A tiny trident attached to a silver chain lay on the ground before him. Perseus picked it up and examined it, trying to figure out what exactly it was. Something told him to put the necklace on and as soon as he did, he jolted awake.

He was airborne and it took him a moment to realize Heracles had him by the back of his collar and sprinting away. He looked behind them and flinched back as an enormous pair of jaws snapped down.

**A.N: I really like the potential for this story. I needed a warm-up to get back into it but the chapters will get longer as I get back into the groove. Hope it was a good warm-up to what I think will be my best story yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Perseus lurched backwards narrowly avoiding being bitten in half by the monstrous maw of the Nemean Lion. It's rancid breath nearly made him gag but he had little time to think about his disgust as his flight trajectory took a sudden upward ascent. His arms and legs flailed wildly until he felt his back smash into a thick branch and he was sent end over end backwards into more branches before managing to grab hold of one and stop his less then gentle landing.

He looked down just in time to watch Heracles launch himself into a tree when the beast closed in for the kill. Just before crashing face first into it, his leg came out and he used the trunk as a launch pad to make a ninety degree turn mid air and shoot off to the right, the lion unable to stop itself and crashing headlong into the tree.

Rather than breaking its neck against the tree like Perseus had hoped, he could only stare stunned as the tree was the first to give way, snapping low on the trunk and crashing into the forest. The Nemean Lion skidded along its falling bulk before catching itself and spinning around. It roared menacingly in the direction Heracles had gone.

In the darkness of the night, Perseus couldn't see where Heracles was. The Nemean Lion roared angrily in the direction he was last seen. Then out of nowhere, three bronze arrows flew from the darkness and straight into its mouth before it could really put enormous lungs behind the thunderous roar.

Its stumbled backwards, whimpering loudly and shaking its huge head from side to side. The lion heaved and hissed, desperately trying to rid its mouth of the foreign objects.

Three more arrows flew at its mouth from the direction of Heracles but the beast had learned its lesson, and kept its jaws clamped shut, the arrows bouncing off harmlessly. Perseus felt a pang of terror as the lion's whimpering turned into a growl but rather than attack, it surprisingly turned and bounded off in the opposite direction, wheezing and hissing as it disappeared into the abyss of the night.

Perseus stayed in his little perch, unsure of whether it was safe to retreat to the ground again. After a few minutes, Heracles appeared underneath him and nodded that the monster was truly gone.

He navigated his way down to a few of the lower branches before dropping down the last ten feet. Heracles caught him before he could hit the ground and set him down gently. Perseus wasn't expecting the harsh look he got once he was back on the ground again.

"What in the name of Hades was that boy?" Heracles wasn't angry, more a mixture of worry and agitation, neither of which the young boy understood.

"What?" He asked tentatively, unsure what he had done.

Heracles just shook his head, "You slept through ten minutes of pursuit! You nearly got yourself killed!"

Perseus just stared back, trying to understand himself what had happened. His hand went to his chest where the small trident rested on its silver chain. Heracles noticed and the agitation melted out of his expression. He stared at the medallion resting on the boy's neck.

"Where did that come from?"

Perseus was caught a little off guard. He was still trying to comprehend everything himself. Meeting one's father for the first time was a lot for anyone to take in. And when that father happens to be the god of the seas and an Olympian God, well, that's just a lot to process.

"I... I... uh..." He was having trouble finding the words. "I saw my father."

Heracles was knocked onto his butt, _metaphorically speaking._

He hadn't ever spoken to his father before. He, a man of twenty years and son to the king of Olympus, hadn't gotten so much as an acknowledgment from his father. But this ragamuffin child, one who he'd found one the very verge of death had met his father, the great god Poseidon. Furthermore, he'd apparently been given a gift before they parted company, whenever the Hades that was.

He felt a surge of envy towards his young apprentice. What had Perseus ever done that deserved acknowledgment from the gods!

Almost immediately that feeling was replaced by a wave of guilt for feeling that way towards young Perseus. He was like a little brother to him and loyal beyond count. Feeling envious of Perseus felt like a betrayal against him. He knew he should be happy for him. And he was. He was just having a difficult time accepting that Perseus was worthy of divine attention while he apparently was not.

"But how?" He finally asked, reigning in his wavering emotions.

Perseus played with his pendant nervously, "In a dream, he appeared to me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to almost kill us." He looked shameful at the thought of disappointing his mentor.

Heracles knelt down and put on a hand on the young demigod's shoulder smiling softly, "This is a good thing Perseus. A visit from a god is an event to celebrate. Your father recognized you as his son, for a god to acknowledge a mortal child means you are favored by the gods."

Perseus turned a little red at the thought of being favored by his father. He remained quiet, unsure of what to even say. Heracles looked at the pendant, "A gift from Poseidon? What is it?"

Perseus didn't understand the question. "It's a pendant."

The son of Zeus laughed and shook his head, "I find it unlikely that your father visited you just to give you a trident pendant."

Perseus looked down at it more closely. He wasn't really sure what he meant. Heracles patted his shoulder, "Whatever it really is, it will likely reveal itself when your father wants it to. Guard it closely my young friend."

Perseus tucked it in, close to his heart.

"He also told me some things."

Heracles raised an eyebrow at that.

"He said he helped us find each other."

Heracles nodded and stood back up, towering over the younger boy.

"I had my suspicions. A son of Zeus and a son of Poseidon do not just run into each other in the middle of the woods. I assumed it was fated to be and now I am sure of it."

Perseus didn't say anything. He thought about the other things that his father told him; about Hera driving Heracles mad and causing him to murder his family; and that she was still trying to punish him further, and wanted to turn him against Heracles.

He decided not to say anything about it though. He wasn't going to keep it from him but now didn't seem like the right time to talk about that. They were facing an impossible task as it was, bringing up what he learned would only distract from that.

"You injured the Nemean Lion," his voice held a bit of surprise in it as he decided to change the subject from his visit with Poseidon.

"Yes," Heracles walked a few yards away to the spot where he had shot the beast. He knelt down and dragged his finger through the cool grass. He picked it up and held it close to his face, staring at the golden substance covering his fingertip. The sun was beginning to rise and in the first rays of the sunlight, Perseus saw the look in Heracles eyes. It wasn't happiness or elation like he might have expected, it was a different look, something that hadn't been there in days.

It was a look of hope.

**Line Break**

They didn't bother setting up another camp.

As the day rose and Apollo carried the sun across the sky, they went back to their campsite and gathered all that they could. The Nemean Lion had trampled through their camp as it tried to ambush the two heroes in the night and destroyed their remaining food along with anything else left in its path.

Perseus walked all over their small little encampment, his searching becoming more and more frantic as the morning grew older. He was nearly in a panic by the time Heracles called over to him from a few yards away.

He was knelt down in a trampled part of the earth, looking apologetically at his young friend. When Perseus reached him, his worst fears were confirmed. His bow lay broken in multiple pieces in the crater of a paw print the beast had left behind.

He had to choke back a sob. He felt like he had disappointed his only friend. The beautiful bow that Heracles had carved him shortly after they'd met was destroyed. It had been left on the ground when Heracles carried him away in the desperate run for their lives.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered softly. Heracles smiled sadly at him and shook his head.

"It's just a bow my boy, I will craft you another once we're done with this wretched beast."

"But now I'm weaponless against the lion," Perseus said dejectedly.

Heracles knew this was the time to do it. He also knew this wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done.

"This is a sign my friend." He began gently. "This is no place for a child. It was a selfish mistake for me to take you with me. You are too young to face a creature this dangerous."

Perseus stared up at him in shock. He couldn't understand what he was being told.

"You want me to leave?"

Heracles sighed, knowing this was not going to end well.

"My friend, I don't want anything to happen to you. It would be better if you returned to Cleonae. Find Molorchus and wait for my return, please."

Perseus stared at Heracles for a moment. He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell him his place was at his side, helping him complete his first task. But the words wouldn't come to him. He couldn't find his voice to plead to be allowed to stay. So he reverted to his most deep rooted instinct that he used anytime he found himself in situations he didn't know how to handle.

He turned, and ran.

Like he had done every time he was in a situation out of his control, Perseus just ran. He tried to outrun Heracles' words like he used to outrun anything he thought might be a danger to him. Whether it was a monster or someone who'd caught him stealing or scrounging through their garbage, this had been the one instinct yet to fail him.

He ran until his lungs burned and legs were on the verge of giving out on him. He had outrun the forest and came to rest on a hilltop, leaning on a large piece of granite as he greedily sucked air into his lungs.

He looked around, trying to gauge his location but the area looked unfamiliar, one they hadn't passed over the past day of their hunt. The forest was a good ways back in the direction he'd come from. He looked but saw no sign on Heracles. He pressed his back to the slab of rock and slid down to his butt, giving his legs a reprieve after the punishment they'd just endured.

He closed his eyes and tried to push out the feeling of rejection that he'd been dealt by Heracles' words. For months they'd been inseparable. Even before the quest began, he told Perseus the choice was his but that if he didn't choose to go with him, they'd have to part company. Now, at the apex of their journey, he'd been told to walk away, that the danger was too much for someone his age.

He cursed out the older demigod, his bitterness coming in the form on his words. When he slowly opened his eyes, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. It was mid morning and the sky had been bright in a cloudless sky just moments before. But now, it seemed the sun was covered in clouds, its rays dim and weak.

He looked ahead and his confusion only grew when he saw sun's rays reflecting on a small stream he'd jumped over before coming to a stop.

Then the hairs on his neck stood up and he felt a chill of utter terror pass through his body. He looked above his head and found the monstrous maned head of the Nemean Lion looming over him, looking down at him with razor sharp teeth barred.

**A.N: Not as long as I was planning but I'm away at a tournament and writing this in my hotel room bathroom. Plus, this is a fun place to stop... More to come ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

If anyone asks, he fell when he was running through the forest. Tripped over a rock and fell right into a puddle. The puddle was small though, only big enough to cover his thighs and that's why there was a wet patch on his tunic from his thighs to his knees.

_Yep, that was the story and no one could question it._

The thought was pretty irrelevant anyway. The only one who saw it was the enormous creature looming over him, deciding whether he wanted to take his time and eat him in pieces or just inhale him in one demigod sized bite.

Perseus wished he was brave. A real hero would have faced his imminent death with courage, staring his adversary in the eyes until the very end.

Maybe even throw in a memorable quote like, _perhaps I am bested but my brethren shall hunt you to the ends of the earth to avenge me!_

_No, never mind. That was stupid. But if he had more time, he totally could have come up with something awesome to say. _

_But he doubted the Nemean Lion would let him call a quick timeout to think of something better to say._

_Heroes always had awesome quotes in stories._

But those were in stories. In real life, when the moment came, Perseus opened his mouth and bravely screamed like a girl.

Though maybe not the most courageous course of action, his high pitched screech did make the monster step back, probably wondering if he was getting ready to eat a tasty demigoddess who just looked like a boy.

Perseus' instincts took over after that and he made a daring dash as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the monster.

For a moment, he thought he was going to escape. Another miraculous escape for the son of Poseidon!

The moment was fleeting.

About ten yards into his dash for freedom, a huge paw came out of nowhere and hit him in the side so hard he was knocked into the air and landed horizontally on the earth, the air ripped from his lungs as he crashed onto his side and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop in a muddy patch of grass.

_At least the mud would cover up the water from the puddle earlier._

He tried to crawl towards the forest but a padded paw nearly as big as him pinned his legs to the ground and kept him there. He tried to turn around and face his attacker but that paw was seriously heavy and kept him face down in the mud.

Perseus exhaled tiredly and finally accepted his fate. Maybe death wouldn't be that bad.

Hey, he almost made it to ten. If what Heracles had told him about demigods was true, then that wasn't bad.

The morbid thoughts brought to mind his mother and he hoped he would find her in the underworld, assuming Hades didn't send him to punishment for being the worst demigod ever.

He could feel the hot breath of the beast on his back as it loomed over its prize, clearly savoring its moment of victory. When he felt the monster's weight shift a little, he knew it was almost over. His body tensed and readied itself for death.

He was surprised by the lack of pain. In fact, even the feeling of being crushed into the earth by the lion's paw seemed to vanish. His body remained tensed, still waiting for the feeling of being eaten.

Then he heard a loud grunt and his eyes snapped open. He spun onto his back as fast as he could and couldn't fathom what he saw.

The lion stood a few feet away, its mouth open and ready to kill but apparently unable to finish the job. That was when he noticed the hulking form of Heracles beneath the monster's mouth. With his bare hands, he held the lion's mouth apart. His body shook slightly and veins popped from his muscular arms as he held the beast at bay.

He looked down at Perseus and somehow, his expression softened despite the extraordinary effort he was exuding. He managed to grunt out only one word.

"Run."

Perseus jumped to his feet. He looked towards the forest. He knew he should run. It was what Heracles truly wanted. And if he were honest with himself, it was definitely what he wanted. He wanted to be as far away from those jaws as possible.

He couldn't look away from the son of Zeus. He saw Heracles' shaking arms and knew he wasn't going to be able to last long.

He looked around for a weapon; a rock, a stick, anything he could use to help. He felt a pang of panic run through him as he noticed the empty area around him. The only thing close was mud and empty grassland.

Despair began to consume the young demigod. He was going to have to watch his one friend die. His hand went to his chest when it felt like his heart was going to beat its way out of there. His hand found the pendant his father had given him. He gripped it tightly.

"Father, please help me!" He cried to himself. He hadn't expected his father to hear him or even care if he did. But when a feeling of warmth passed through him, he opened his eyes. They were immediately drawn to his hand, which no long clutched the pendant.

In fact, the pendant was gone.

In its place, was the most beautiful bow he had ever laid eyes on. Carved out of what looked like some type of unknown greenish wood and covered with intricate carvings of horses, waves, and tridents, it looked like it something fitting a god, not a mere mortal. He glanced over his shoulder and found a quiver full of arrows waiting for him.

Without giving it a second thought, he pulled an arrow from his quiver and put it to the bow string. The bow looked much too large for a boy his size, but he found the string easy to pull back and quickly fired an arrow at the beast's head.

It clanked off the lion's forehead with absolutely no effect.

_Apparently it was just a bow, not a super powered godly bow._

The arrow had had one effect. It distracted Heracles just enough to almost get him killed. His grip wavered for just a second and he had to throw himself backward as the jaws clamped together trying to bite him in half.

The lion didn't hesitate and lunged at the son of Zeus with its mouth open, ready to finish off this pesky demigod once and for all.

An arrow flew right over Heracles' head and into the waiting gullet of the monster.

It recoiled backwards in pain. It wasn't more than a minor irritation for the Nemean Lion, but it gave Heracles enough time to regain his bearings and climb to his feet.

The lion opened its mouth to go for another killing strike but another arrow found its mark as soon as it opened its mouth.

The lion roared in defiance and got two more arrows in the maw for its trouble.

The lion backtracked away from the two demigods It slunk back into a large cave Perseus hadn't even noticed he was leaning against when the lion attacked him.

When the monster had disappeared from sight, Heracles jogged towards Perseus and led him away from the cave and into the woods, putting some distance between them and the monster.

"My friend, you saved my life."

Perseus' body was shaking, the rush of adrenaline from the near death experience taking its time to recede.

Heracles put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"The Fates have smiled upon us on this day," he said leading Perseus a little deeper into the woods "You found the beast's den. That gives us an advantage."

Perseus' nerves began to steady themselves and he looked up at his companion, "Do you still want me to leave?" He hadn't forgot the reason they'd found themselves in that situation.

Heracles frowned slightly but then just kind of shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I want you to be safe. That was my only intention when I said you should return to the sheep herder. I believe telling you what to do was a mistake. You should do what it is you think you need to do. If you believe we should finish this quest like we started it, together, then that is what we should do. I have faith the gods will guide us to victory."

Perseus didn't answer right away. Part of him did kind of want to leave. He'd been inches from death mere minutes before. He didn't want to admit to himself how terrifying that had been. It certainly wasn't his first close call, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread still sending his stomach into somersaults.

But he also thought about his visit from his father. His dad, an Olympian god, had taken the time to visit him, even if only in his dream. He hadn't missed the look of envy in Heracles' eyes when he'd told him about his talk with Poseidon. He knew that was something special his father had done for him. He wanted to do his father proud and running back to the safety of Cleonae was no way to honor his father.

His mind was made up. He was in this for the long haul. To victory or death, Heracles' labors were now both of their burdens.

"Let's send the beast to Tartarus," he couldn't help but smile a little as he said it. _That was totally one of those awesome quotes he'd been looking for while almost being a demigod sandwich. _"What's the plan?"

Heracles felt like an invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he knelt down to explain the idea that was beginning to form in his head.

**Line Break**

Perseus waited on the outskirts of the woods. The sun was beginning its descent in the sky and the temperature was taking a pleasurable plunge downward. He could see Heracles coming back towards him from the north, he was covered in a layer of sweat which made Perseus think his task had been a success.

"It's done," was all Heracles said as he reached him. Perseus nodded in understanding and his hand went to the small pendant resting on his chest. He'd found, through a good amount of trial and error, that he only needed to think about his father while holding the little piece of celestial bronze for it to transform into a bow. It actually turned into a number of different weapons but it seemed to know what it was he needed and right now, Perseus needed his bow.

Heracles grabbed his own bow along with the small jar of oil they'd been carrying since they started the journey. They moved as silently as they could. The beast hadn't reappeared since getting a mouthful of celestial bronze courtesy of Perseus earlier that morning. Once they were closer than was probably safe, Heracles pulled a small flask out and poured about half the oil into it before handing the remainder to Perseus.

"You know what to do?" Heracles asked in a whisper. The last thing they needed was for the beast to hear them coming and ruin what he thought was their best chance to defeat the giant feline.

Perseus nodded and Heracles took off towards the north, skirting around the cave as quietly as he could. Once Perseus deemed enough time had passed, he set down the oil and pulled out a piece of flint and steel. He calmed himself down as best he could but the adrenaline was already started to make him jumpy.

He pulled out a clump of dried leaves and twigs he'd brought and started working the metal as fast as he could. As the fire failed to catch, his anxiety level went through the roof and he became more and more frantic until he accidentally knocked over the oil, spilling it onto his small little pile of tinder. He cursed himself out and scooped it up as quickly as he could. He could hear rustling coming from the direction of the cave and started to vigorously work the metal. He was near a full blow panic attack when a large spark flew into the tinder and ignited the clump of leaves and twigs.

He added a little more tinder to his small fire and stood up. When he looked towards the cave, he saw a pair of large glowing eyes staring out a him from the darkness.

He grabbed an arrow as quick as he could, dipped it on the oil and brought it to his bow. The eyes were low to the ground and he knew the monster was seconds from charging out after him. He lowered his arrow to the small fire and took aim, loosing the arrow into the mounds of dry grass in front of the cave.

It hit the grass and quickly caught fire, spreading to the area in front of the cave. The lion backed deeper into the cave, the fire stopping it from charging out after the young demigod. Perseus pulled out two more arrows and dipped them in the oil before picking up the jar and hurling it towards the cave. The oil went up in an explosion when it hit the flames, sending the lion bounding back into its cave.

Perseus heard a resounding crash in the distance to the north and knew Heracles had finished his task. The lion came scrambling back towards the entrance after finding the second exit blocked with a large boulder.

Seeing no other option, the lion prepared to charge through the flames. Perseus lit his two arrows and notched them, aiming for the monster. The beast made a dash towards the flames and the son of Poseidon let his arrows fly. While they did no damage, they did scare the beast enough to make it pause near the entrance of its cave.

That was when Perseus saw him. Without a weapon and at a full sprint, Heracles came from above the cave, without a second's hesitation he launched himself from thirty feet above, the oblivious monster having no idea until Heracles landed on its back. He wrapped his arms around the Nemean Lion's giant neck, his own hulking arms barely able to get around it.

The son of Zeus used every ounce of his divine strength and squeezed. The beast tried to buck him off, flailing wildly in all directions but Heracles held firm. The muscles in his arms looked ready to bulge right out of their skin. The lion stumbled and lost its footing, falling onto its side and onto Heracles who refused to let up even with the monster partially crushing him. He used his legs to keep himself behind the monster's head, away from its razor sharp claws as he squeezed with all his might.

After what felt like hours, though in reality was only minutes, the monster's struggling and flailing got weaker until it barely moved. Heracles let out a thunderous cry and gave one last powerful wrench of his arms until he felt the monster go completely limp. He didn't let go until the Nemean Lion seemed to shrink, its body dissolving into nothing and the son of Zeus was laying in the grass strangling the skin of one Hades of a big lion.

**A.N: Sorry, been a little busy but I'm still writing. Hope it was worth the wait. It's hard to write these myths and make them sound believable. Let me know what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

When they arrived back in the village of Cleonae, it didn't take long for word to spread of their deed. Carrying around a lion pelt big enough to cover the roofs of any of the huts in the village was kind of a dead giveaway.

The people somehow seemed more wary than they been when the two demigods first appeared there over a fortnight ago. Perseus guessed anyone crazy enough to go after and then kill a monster like the Nemean Lion was probably not someone you wanted to approach unless you had to. But he could see them poking their heads out of their huts to get a look at Heracles with the massive pelt rolled up and being carried on his shoulder.

The only person to come outside to greet them was the old sheep herder Molorchus. His expression wasn't much different than the rest of the villagers, it had the same amount of awe but lacked the fear the rest weren't able to hide.

When they reached his small hut, Heracles dropped the lion pelt at the feet of the man.

"Your sheep shall graze a little more safely now, my friend." He was trying not to grin but the relief of completing his first task was hard to hide.

"By the gods," Molorchus seemed at a loss for words. Seeing the pelt at his feet showed the true size of the beast. He had heard rumors but always thought they were exaggerated. To see for himself was quite hard to comprehend.

Heracles reached into his cloak and pulled out a small pouch of drachmas that he tossed in the air, letting the coins bounce around so the older man could hear the sound of the full satchel.

"Proper respects must be paid to the gods. I would like to purchase the finest lamb you own." He tossed the older man the bag and clapped Perseus on the back. "Gather some wood, my friend. I am hungry and would like to page homage to Zeus as quickly as I can before we depart for home."

Perseus didn't say anything and went to gather wood. His body was exhausted and sore. Being smacked around by a giant lion and then marching for two days with almost no rest and little food was wearing on his small body. But he pushed through the pain knowing that it needed to be done though. One of the first things Heracles taught him when they started traveling together was to always make the proper sacrifices to the gods. The quickest way to the bad side of an immortal was to fail to make the proper tributes. Gods were particularly sensitive when it came to their sacrifices.

Once the fire was built up in front of a small altar in the back of Molorchus' hut, Heracles took the entire dressed carcass of the lamb and threw it into the flames.

"For Zeus," he said as he bowed his head in silent prayer. Perseus did the same, thanking Zeus along with Artemis and Apollo for guiding his arrows during the hunt. He had made a point of thanking the twin archers at each sacrifice to make sure he never lost his skill with the bow.

The trio stood back up but before anyone could say anything, Perseus felt a sudden weight on his chest and realized it was his trident pendant. He looked at it and realized his mistake. He quickly went to his and Heracles belongings and pulled out the hare they had shot on their journey back to Cleonae.

He brought it to the fire and Heracles raised an eyebrow at him as he held the one bit of meat they had for the journey back. Perseus avoided his eyes and tossed the whole hare onto the fire. Before Heracles could say anything, Perseus was on his knee.

"For Poseidon," he whispered and bowed his head in prayer. Heracles' eyes widened before he too knelt and prayed to the lord of the sea.

Once the proper prayers had been said, Heracles stood up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"We had been planning to cook that hare into a stew and offer it to you in exchange for another night of shelter." He saw Perseus frown and quickly continued, "but my young friend was correct, it would have been wrong to not properly thank Poseidon for the help he provided during our journey."

Molorchus looked at the duo a little strangely. Sure, the monster of a man Heracles, had claimed to be a son of Zeus, but now he talked like he had gotten personal assistance from Poseidon during their journey. But Molorchus knew better than to question one's beliefs or the gods themselves and just gave them a friendly smile.

"My friends," he waved the bag of drachmas at Heracles. "This is far more than the value of my lamb. You are welcome in my home as long as you desire." He nodded towards the giant lion pelt and his smile grew, "and this is a night to celebrate. Let us enjoy another lamb and you can rejoice me in the tale of your journey."

Heracles nodded gratefully at the older man and followed him inside the hut. Perseus did not follow though. He stayed at the fire and knelt down, enjoying a moment of solitude to collect his thoughts.

"For a moment there, I thought you were going to forget about me." A stern voice spoke from behind him.

Perseus' eyes went wide and he spun around to find his father standing over him, his expression was neither pleased or displeased.

"Forgive me father, I... I..." The words seemed to be stuck in his throat as he half expected to be blasted out of existence for his lack of gratitude.

Poseidon just held up his hand to stop him from speaking. Perseus' quickly shut his mouth and kept his head down as he knelt at the feet of his father.

"I am only here to warn you," this made Perseus look up at his father. "By accompanying young Heracles on this journey, you have truly earned the scorn of the Queen of the Olympus."

Perseus' body stiffened at the thought of a goddess' wrath but Poseidon seemed to read his mind and shook his head.

"I am not telling you to abandon Heracles. This is where I believe you need to be. I want you to be wary though. Hera is a very dangerous enemy to have. She is as cunning as she is vindictive."

Perseus' face lost all of its color and he looked at his father, unsure of how to even respond to his warning.

"Father..." He began but Poseidon just shook his head to stop him from speaking.

"It may be a long time until we see each other again, my son. Just remember to be wary in your travels, pay your respects to the gods and you will find help when you need it most."

With that cryptic warning, the Lord of the Seas dissolved into the breeze, leaving Perseus kneeling in the grass with nothing but a herd of sheep in front of him.

**Line Break**

The journey back to Tiryns was long and arduous. It would have been worse if they had had to carry that giant pelt the entire way. Thankfully, it seemed Zeus took pity on his son. During their last night in Cleonae, the pelt had shrunk down to a far more reasonable size. Heracles had taken to wearing it like armored cloak; the lion's mouth open and on his head while covering his back from his head to his thighs in impenetrable armor. They had tested the new lion cloak out on the first day but Perseus' celestial bronze arrows bounced off harmlessly like they had done against the monster itself.

The spoil had ended up being a rather valuable asset and Heracles had a feeling he would need it for the rest of his labors. Not only was it a fine piece of armor but when he'd gotten a look at his reflection in a small spring, he hadn't been able to suppress the grin at the utterly terrifying look the lion pelt gave him.

He wished he'd had a second pelt for his young companion, considering how much he helped in the hunting of the monster. But even in its shrunken form, it was still enormous compared to young Perseus. Maybe when he was older, Heracles had mused, it could be a good gift when Perseus reached adulthood.

As they reached the palace of King Eurystheus, there came battle cries from the gates leading to the king's home. Arrows flew in their direction, but Heracles grabbed Perseus and tucked them both into the lion's pelt until the attack slowed down. When it had, Heracles burst from their little cocoon of safety.

"IT IS I, HERACLES! I COME WITH THE HEAD OF THE NEMEAN LION! I HAVE COMPLETED MY FIRST TASK AND AWAIT MY LORD'S INSTRUCTION ON MY NEXT DUTY!"

Heracles' booming voice carried over all other sounds and quickly froze the soldiers in their ill informed defense of the palace. It took several minutes but the palace doors eventually opened and King Eurystheus appeared flanked on all sides by his servants.

The king stopped a good ten feet away from Heracles and Perseus with a number of body guards between them. He looked at Heracles and then the lion's head resting upon his own head.

"That?" The king's tone was doubtful but there was also a nervous edge to it. "That is the head of the Nemean Lion? I thought it would have been larger."

Heracles raised an eyebrow in irritation and then turned and handed his bow to Perseus. Knowing what he wanted, Perseus notched two arrows and fired them at point blank range into Heracles' back. The arrows shattered and splintered, sending shards everywhere and making the king flinch in front of the two heroes.

King Eurystheus regained his composure and scowled, "Very well," his words sounded like they physically hurt him to say. "I will accept this as your first completed task."

Heracles bowed his head, though he felt more like driving his fist through the king's face than showing him respect.

"And my next task?"

Eurystheus' scowl was replaced with a far more sinister expression.

"Ah, yes, the second task. In the lands of Lerna, there is a creature wreaking havoc and terrorizing some of my farmers and peasants. Find this monstrosity they have dubbed the Hydra and bring me back its head as proof of your victory."

Heracles exhaled tiredly, "The _hydra?_ I have not heard of this creature. What is it?"

Eurystheus' evil grin threatened to split his face, "When you find it, you will know it. Travel to Lerna and bring me the beasts head! My subjects need protection, so get to work. I cannot tax the dead!"

With a dramatic spin on his heel, the king retreated back to his palace, his guards flanking him the whole way.

The two heroes watched his retreating form, both wondering how he could go from sniveling coward to pompous ass in a matter of seconds.

"You know, it's almost like he wished we didn't return successful," Heracles mused, his eyebrow raised in question to Perseus.

Perseus stared at him for a moment before a loud laugh escaped his lips when he saw Heracles look of mock appall. Heracles couldn't contain his own laughter as they both watched the retreating form of the king.

"Let's rest for the night my friend. Tomorrow we will prepare and leave for Lerna before the sun reaches its apex. I am in need of a hearty meal and good sleep. How about you?"

Perseus' stomach rumbled in response as Heracles put his hand on his shoulder and led him towards their hut.

**-X-**

The journey to their second task was far less difficult. It took more than three moons to reach their destination but they kept their pace light and relaxed. The weariness of the Nemean Lion hunt made them wary of running straight into their next conquest. Instead, they decided to go easy, stopping for days at a time to camp and hunt and prepare for whatever they would find in Lerna.

When they finally did reach their destination, they found themselves in a swampland.

They stopped in a small village near Lake Lerna. The two demigod heroes froze when they got a look at the current state of the poor fishing village.

The homes were in pieces, some were missing entire walls and others smoked, though there was no sign of fire. It looked like a giant had come through the town, stomping and kicking his feet as he ran through. There was no method to the damage, just chaotic destruction.

It took a while but they managed to get a small boy to talk to them. He only pointed them to a hut on the outskirts of the village. He said they would find the answers they sought in there.

Heracles took the lead, approaching the entrance slowly. There were no obvious signs of destruction but something seemed off. He slipped inside and found himself in a single room hut. It was empty expect for a single straw bed in the middle of the room. But what got the attention of Heracles first was the acrid smell.

The hut smelled of death. Heracles nearly turned around to leave until he noticed movement from the bed.

On the bed lay an elderly man. Or at least he looked elderly. Bandages were wrapped around the top half of his head, covering his eyes and scalp. Half his nose was visible but it was hard to describe what they saw as a nose.

Rotted flesh covered with oozing welts and lesions could be seen just below the bandages. It was a sight that even Heracles struggled to look at.

"By Zeus," Heracles almost dry heaved as he approached the man. "What in the name of the gods happened to you?"

The man tried to sit up but his entire body winced at the effort.

"Who's there? Please, is that you Eryx? End my suffering, I beg of you!"

Heracles glanced at Perseus, whose face was ashen as he looked upon the injured man.

"My name is Heracles. My companion, Perseus and I were sent here for answers." Heracles looked uncomfortable asking anything of the man but steeled his nerves. "What happened you?"

The man's body grimaced, like the mere thought of answering pained him. Perseus tried to step up to the man but Heracles stopped him with a hand to the chest. He shook his head and then put his hand on the man's arm, deciding it was the least decrepit looking part of him.

"My friend, tell us what happened to you and if you truly wish it, I will end your suffering."

The man's hand grabbed Heracles arm in a vice like grip, startling the son of Zeus enough that he pulled out a blade, ready to cut the man's hand off his body. Something stayed his blade though. The man used Heracles to pull himself into a sitting position.

"You must not be from around here," the man sounded almost delirious as he spoke. Heracles wasn't sure how much help he was going to be. "If you were," the man continued, "you wouldn't need ask."

Perseus swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "The Hydra? What is it?"

The man turned his head in Perseus' direction. Though he obviously couldn't see, it unsettled the young demigod to have the man's attention on him.

"Child, if you had any wisdom, you would flee this place before you end up like me."

Heracles tugged on his arm, drawing the man's attention off his young friend.

"Where can I find it and what does it look like?" Heracles asked firmly. "I will end your pain but I need to know the beast's location first."

The man wretched a few times and the rotted flesh from under his bandage began to bleed.

"The spring of Amymone is where it dwells. But all you will find there is pain and death."

"What is it?" .

"Serpents heads that spit poison," the man continued to wretch and Perseus handed him a cup from the side of the room filled with water. The man took it and drank, though the effort looked painful for him.. He managed to calm himself and laid back down on the bed. "When you find it, you will know it. It will also already be too late."

The man's head lulled to the side and it appeared their audience with him had ended. Heracles frowned at the man's body.

"Wait for me outside," he didn't look at Perseus when he spoke but his tone didn't make it sound like a request.

Perseus retreated to the doorway of the hut and turned around. He saw Heracles with his blade over the villagers chest. He moved a hand to the man's mouth and thrusting it through his heart.

"Be free from your pain," Heracles whispered as he held his mouth shut to stop him from crying out.

Perseus left the hut, shivering at the sight of Heracles killing the man without a second thought. Heracles appeared at the doorway a moment later. He noticed Perseus' expression.

"If you ever found me in such a state, I pray you would do the same for me. Do not pity the dead my friend, his pain had ended.

Perseus didn't respond but he also understood what Heracles was saying. Death was a welcome alternative to that kind of pain.

"What now?" He asked, wishing to change the subject.

Heracles looked to the west, "The spring of Amymone," he answered. "That is where the beast dwells."

Perseus felt his hand playing with the trident pendant hanging from his neck. After seeing what the Hydra had done to the man, he felt far less cavalier about running off to fight this monster.

Heracles put a hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the west, "Let's worry about reaching the spring first, then we can worry about the monster."

**A.N: Well it was a bit of a filler but the chapters are getting longer. Though this is pretty much my sweet spot. I think 3k-4k makes a good chapter so that will be the goal going forward. Let me know what you think so far, it really does help.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

It wasn't too late in the day when they reached the outskirts of the forest where the spring of Amymone was located. The distance hadn't been great from the small village where they met the man who told them where to find the monster. Both heroes were still a bit shaken from what they witnessed. The hydra poison had literally burned the man's flesh from his face. It was a slow process too. They found out afterwards that the man had been there suffering for days. Heracles' mercy killing had truly been a blessing for the poor villager.

They'd also been told, although they weren't sure whether or not to put any stock into the tip, that the monster had one head that was supposedly immortal. This was part of the story they'd gotten when they'd asked around the village about the man's condition. Though the source wasn't reliable, it did seem like something that might be true in the case of a multi-headed monstrosity.

The minute they set foot in the forest, the temperature seemed to kick up several notches. It was a heavy, moist heat; one that left both demigods dripping in sweat within minutes. The vegetation was dense and made travel painfully slow. If was as if the forest were trying to stop them from finding the monster, an attempt to dissuade their suicidal mission.

Perseus had used his pendant to summon a sword and hacked his way through the dense foliage. The deeper they delved, the more their surroundings gave them the urge to stop and turn around. Although thick with plant life, the forest had a sick feeling to it. It seemed like the forest itself was ill, suffering from the effects of the Hydra's habitation.

Soon the air around the two heroes took on an acrid smell that was eerily similar to the one they'd found surrounding the elder villager's body. Heracles took the lead as they continued on. Sickness began overtaking them though and they were forced to stop.

Heracles to ripped part of his cloak off and tore it into two pieces, handing one to Perseus.

"Cover your nose and mouth, it should help."

Perseus did as he was told and found breathing a little easier, the clothe filtering out some of the toxins in the air.

A few minutes later Heracles' held out a hand to stop Perseus. He pointed ahead of them where a spring sat in a small forest clearing. The water was tinged a sickly green color and seemed to be steaming, releasing its toxic excretion into the air. A large cave was set just to the side of the spring and Heracles knew they'd found the hydra's lair.

Heracles knelt down and poured a small amount of oil onto the forest floor. He pulled some dry tinder from his cloak and used a flint to ignite a small fire. He pulled two arrows from his quiver and dipped them in the oil. He set the arrows ablaze and looked at Perseus.

"Be ready," he warned before launching the two flaming arrows right into the cave.

An inhuman screech answered the flaming arrows and both heroes instinctively took a step back.

That step back was soon justified when out of the cave appeared a creature so terrifying, Perseus had to stop himself from running for his life.

The monster was enormous. It had the body of a reptile and towered over both the demigods. Nine long necks protruded from its body and formed diamond shaped heads, each lined with razor sharp teeth that looked ready to tear them to pieces. Thick scales covered its entire lower body and looked tougher than any armor the two heroes had seen in their travels.

The monster eyed them both angrily, obviously not used to being the prey rather than the predator. This intrusion into its home was clearly not a welcome one.

Heracles fired an arrow but it bounced off its scaly body. He fired another at one of the heads but the monster was quick and the arrow flew harmlessly into the woods.

"Alright," Heracles said staring the monster down and pulling a sword from his sheath. He stepped forward and one of the mouths spat at him.

He nimbly jumped aside and the ground sizzled and smoked where the poison landed.

Without giving it a chance to spit again, Heracles sprinted at the monster. Perseus summoned his bow and fired as fast as he could at the monster's heads, giving Heracles enough cover to get close to the hydra.

One of the heads lunged at him, teeth snapping at the spot he was standing. Heracles avoided the teeth and brought his sword down on the creature's exposed neck. The celestial bronze cut through the neck with ease and the severed head flopped to the ground and dissolved into poison.

The monster recoiled as the other eight heads screeched in pain. It stepped back, away from the son of Zeus. He was preparing to go for the next head when the severed neck began to shake. From the spot where the head was cut, two new heads emerged, now giving the creature ten heads to deal with instead of nine.

"Oh," Heracles mumbled. "That's not good."

Perseus thought the statement didn't really need to be said but fired an arrow at one of the new heads just as it prepared to spit at Heracles.

"Need to find the immortal head," Heracles yelled back to Perseus and changed his target to the next nearest head. He cut through it without trouble but was only rewarded with two more to deal with. He cut another one but like the others, the decapitation just resulted in two more heads springing up.

With twelve heads now, Heracles struggled to avoid all the poison and snapping jaws. His Nemean Lion pelt took a number of poisonous projectiles but it seemed the lion's hide was stronger than even the monster's poison. The poison didn't even stick to the pelt, just bounced off and sizzled on the ground where it landed.

Heracles tried to backtrack but found heads in every direction. He sheathed his sword and took to punching the heads away when they weren't spitting at him.

_When all else fails, just start punching stuff..._ Heracles thought, the tactic hadn't failed him yet.

Perseus fired an arrow that found it's mark on a head trying to flank Heracles. The arrow flew right into the beast's open mouth and stuck in its throat. The monster recoiled in pain as the arrow protruded through both sides of the head.

Though it did little to stop the monster, it gave Heracles his chance to slip back.

"I don't know what to do!" He said, exhausted and gasping for breath.

Perseus wasn't sure what to say. All they had accomplished was to turned a nine-headed monster into a twelve-headed one. Not exactly the kind of production they were looking for.

Perseus grabbed another arrow and prepared to fire when a single beam of sunlight seemed to break through the thick forest canopy. The light landed directly on their small fire that was slowly starting to die out as it went through the slow burning oil.

The sight of the fire reminded him of their battle with the Nemean Lion. He thought about how they'd nearly died in the first encounter and Heracles being injured. The injury required the wound to be cauterized to stem the blood flow.

That memory seemed to trigger and metaphorical light bulb in Perseus' head.

"Fire," he said more to himself as he fired an arrow but Heracles heard him as he too fired an arrow to keep the beast at bay.

"What?"

The plan hit Perseus like a punch to the face.

"Fire!" He said louder. "We need fire!

Heracles looked at his friend wondering what in Hades he was talking about and nearly got a face full of poison for the effort. He ducked at the last second and came up firing at the offending mouth.

"What are you talking about, boy?" He shouted over the sounds of the hydra's shrieks as an arrow flew straight through its neck.

Perseus didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed the jar of oil and ran into the woods behind them. Heracles thought he'd been abandoned for a second until Perseus returned a moment later holding a thick branch. He poured the oil onto it and put it on the dying flames of their small fire. The branch ignited instantly and became a flaming torch.

"Cut off one of the heads." He ordered, surprising the son of Zeus quite a bit. Perseus never demanded things of him.

It turned out he had little choice in the matter as the hydra had used their distraction to close the distance on them. One of the heads lunged at his face and Heracles unsheathed his sword on instinct and severed the appendage.

Before it could even recoil, Perseus charged forward and thrust the flaming torch at the writhing neck. The skin burned and sizzled for a second before he had to dive for cover to avoid being hit with poison.

Heracles just watched as the neck flailed side to side but to his utter disbelief, no new heads emerged. He looked at Perseus astonished.

"You brilliant boy!" He exclaimed in glee. He spun aside to avoid another head and lopped it off with one fell swoop. Perseus tossed the torch to him and Heracles jammed it into the wriggling flesh, sealing the wound before anything else could grow in its place.

The remaining ten heads turned on Heracles. He would have been torn to shreds but Perseus saw it happening and ran for a boulder to the side of the monster and launched himself off the rock and came down with a two handed overhead strike that sent two more heads flopping to the ground.

Heracles was in shock. Perseus hadn't much skill with the sword yet but he looked like a seasoned soldier with his bow turned sword. He recovered quickly enough to cauterize the necks before they could regrow more heads.

Heracles grabbed Perseus by the back of his shirt and threw him towards the spring. The son of Poseidon flew a good ten feet before crashing to the ground roughly. Heracles waved the fire at the beast and started to back step his way towards Perseus.

For all that work, they'd only managed to turn a nine-headed Hydra into an eight-headed one. One that was stalking towards them yet again. Heracles cursed himself for taking so long to figure out that just cutting off the heads wasn't going to work.

Perseus was now behind him, his sword still drawn and ready to strike. Heracles handed the torch back without looking and held his blade in front of him, waiting for the beast to strike.

The hydra made like it was going to step forward before all eight heads reared back and launched wads of poison at Heracles. Surprised by the move, he barely managed to pull the Nemean Lion pelt around to protect his body. He felt the poison hit the pelt but when he felt no pain he knew he was safe.

That was when he heard an agonized scream behind him and knew his mistake.

He emerged from his little invulnerable cocoon and found Perseus staggering away. His left arm was held away from his body as he fell to his knees, unable to hold in his cries of pain. Heracles could see the skin on Perseus' arm turn a sickly shade of red as the skin literally melted away.

Ignoring his own safety, he ran to his friend. He tried to grab Perseus by the shoulders to steady him but was stunned when Perseus shoved him away hard with his right hand.

His sea green eyes met Heracles' sky blue ones. Through the tears of pain, there was a look of determination Heracles didn't know if he could match if the roles were reversed.

"Finish it," Perseus said through clenched teeth. He held his injured arm as far away from his body as possible, trying to keep the poison and the pain as far from him as he could.

Heracles shook his head, his concern for Perseus' far outweighed this silly quest and these foolish attempts at redemption. He wanted to grab his friend and run for it but when he tried to reach for him again, Perseus used his foot to kick him away.

Instead of saying anything, Perseus reached to his side where the torch lay and grabbed it, tossing it at the son of Zeus, the message obvious.

Heracles felt another couple poisonous projectiles hit his back but the lion hide protected him once again. He stared at Perseus for another second, watching him writhing in agony before something inside the son of Zeus snapped.

His feeling of panic vanished and was replaced with one of utter fury. He snatched up the torch and turned as the monster closed in for the kill. Instead of reacting, he just stared at the hydra as it approached.

His sword lay in the dirt at his feet. His foot slid under the blade as he continued to stare at the monster. One of the heads flew towards him, teeth gnashing together as it prepared to kill.

At the last second he twisted away from the head and used his foot to kick his sword up. He caught it and in one fluid upward motion, severed the head off at the neck. He charged at he beast and jammed the torch into the neck.

Another head swung towards him and he dropped to his knees, taking the torch with him before leaping at another head and slicing through it like a knife through butter.

He hadn't noticed it but the sky had become disturbingly dark, rain began to fall and thunder boomed overhead. The monster tried to retreat when a huge bolt of lightning dropped from the sky and struck the monster right where the head had been severed. The force of the bolt knocked the monster off its feet and sent it sprawling to the ground, the lightning cauterizing the wound in the most extreme way possible. Heads and necks writhed wildly as the stunned monster hit the earth, convulsing at the electricity coursing through its body.

Heracles barely noticed what he'd done. His mind was consumed with revenge and a lust for the creature's blood that had injured his friend.

Before it could recover, Heracles sliced through two more of the necks and used his huge foot to pin a third to the ground as he seared the severed flesh. Poison flew at him but the aim was off and he simply leaned back before severing the pinned head. Another bolt of lightning dropped and obliterated the poison spitting head.

Nothing tried to regrow from the mangled flesh as Heracles burned the still pinned neck.

Heracles spun his blade in his hand as he eyed the final head of the creature. Before he could finish the cursed monster, a different kind of cry came from behind him that froze him. He turned just in time to see Perseus trying to crawl backwards with one arm immobilized and a giant crab emerging from the earth and stalking towards him. Heracles' eyes went wide in shock and then narrowed in anger.

"HERA!" He bellowed at the heavens in a rage. He knew in his heart this was her doing. All of this was, her vindictive plan for revenge against Zeus.

Ignoring the hydra, he ran towards the crab as it nearly overtook Perseus. He swung his blade through two of its legs and sent the crustacean toppling lopsided to the ground. Heracles jumped as high as he could and stomped with both feet down on its shelled back. The hard shell cracked under his weight and his feet went straight through it. The crab didn't even have time to realize what had happened before Heracles drove his sword through its head and it went limp.

Heracles looked down at his friend to make sure he was okay but the look of panic in Perseus' eyes was seen too late. A hard pressure dug into his shoulder as the hydra tried to latch on and bring the great hero to the ground.

But when its teeth hit the invulnerable pelt, it could only grab on, its teeth unable to break through to reach its prize. Heracles dropped his sword in surprise but then reacted by spinning around and wrapping his thick arms around the hydra neck.

The monster tried to pull back but Heracles was simply too strong. He held firm and spun his body around, wrestling the hydra's neck around and pulling it off its feet. The mouth tried to bite him but he grabbed the it with one meaty hand. He pulled a dagger out with his free hand and stared into the hydra's intelligent eyes.

"You hurt Perseus and I will make you suffer!" He drover the dagger straight into the neck and cut a huge gash open as he ripped the blade free. He grabbed a handful of flesh and pulled in the opposite direction bellowing in rage as he ripped the head right off the neck.

The hydra's body fell motionless to the ground.

A three huge bolts of lightning hit the ground beside the son of Zeus, opening a deep crater in the ground. He held up the still writhing and screeching head of the hydra, clearly the immortal head _(of course it was last), _and dropped it into the ground. Heracles pushed an enormous boulder into the crater, burying the head deep within the earth where no mortal would be able to stumble across it.

Heracles turned and found Perseus on the ground, barely conscious. He ran to him and flinched at what he saw. The skin on Perseus' arms was almost completely gone from his bicep to his wrist. It was hard to look at with the muscles and tendons clearly out in the open air.

"Hold on, my friend, I will get you out of here."

He made to lean down and scoop Perseus up when the sound of someone sucking in a wincing breath stopped him.

"Ouch, that looks painful."

Heracles turned and found a handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at Perseus and flinching at his arm. Before he could say anything, the man put a hand on his shoulder and knelt down next to Perseus.

"Such a young lad and always makes the proper offerings to the gods. Not even you thanked me for your excellent marksmanship in the battle in Nemea." The man said as he shook his head disapprovingly.

Heracles felt his jaw go slack.

"Apollo?"

The young man raised an eyebrow in question.

"Did you think I was Artemis?"

**A.N: Another chapter down... More fun to come ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"_Did you think I was Artemis?"_

Heracles just stared at the young man, unsure of what to even say.

Apollo just kept an eyebrow raised before Heracles dropped to a knee in front of the god, figuring this was the safest thing to do in the presence of an Olympian.

"My lord, I'm sorry. I just," he wasn't even sure how to talk to a god, he'd never met one before. "Why have you come here, Lord Apollo?"

Apollo smiled at the kneeling demigod and gestured all around them.

"You two are the most entertaining thing since my battle with Python on Delos! And this one," he pointed to the unconscious Perseus on the ground, "what is he, like ten? Have you seen his skill with a bow?" Apollo laughed at himself, "Of course you have, you taught him. But I can't let him lose an arm, he could be the greatest archer since I blessed this world with my existence!"

Heracles ignored the god's self praise and picked out the one useful thing mentioned, "You can help him?"

Apollo shot him a look of disbelief, "Uh, I am Apollo."

Apparently that was explanation enough.

Apollo knelt by Perseus and pulled a small flask from out of nowhere and poured its contents all over Perseus' arm. The son of Poseidon writhed a little but Apollo held him down with a hand to his shoulder.

"Hydra poison," the god just shook his head sadly, "such a dangerous substance. Hera truly must hate you two to create a monster like this."

Heracles' scowled at his words. He knew in his heart Hera was behind his labors but to hear Apollo confirm it caused anger and bitterness to consume his thoughts.

"I don't know if I can heal his arm completely," Apollo said as he looked at extent of the wound, "but I will do what I can. Even my powers are limited once the poison has seeped into the body."

Apollo rubbed his hands together making them glow a brilliant golden color before holding them over his arm and began chanting softly. Perseus' arm was engulfed in a golden aura as Apollo chanted. He continued for an unknown amount of time but when he stopped, Heracles could see the weariness in the god's expression.

"I have done what I can for him. It may not be the most attractive part of his body but he won't lose the arm." Apollo began covering the arm in white clothe he conjured out of nothing until the injury was covered in bandages. "Make sure he keeps this on for the entire journey back to King Eurystheus. By then, it will be as healed as its going to be."

Heracles bowed his head to the god, "Thank you, Lord Apollo."

Apollo stood back up, "A mortal healer would have cut off the arm," he shook his head, "butchers."

Heracles looked down at Perseus and frowned at the grimace still covering his face.

"He is a brave child," Apollo commented. "You should appreciate his loyalty to you."

Heracles kept his eyes on his young companion, many thoughts passing through his mind. "I do, my lord." He paused for a second then decided to ask what he truly wanted to know.

Apollo just waited. He knew what Heracles wanted to ask. He was curious if the demigod would find the backbone to actually ask it.

"Why do the gods favor Perseus and not I? Have I not honored the gods enough?"

Apollo frowned at his mortal half brother.

"Have we not shown you favor, son of Zeus?"

Heracles mentally scolded himself for the way his words sounded.

"It's not that, my lord. It's just," he stopped to carefully word his next question. "Perseus was visited by his father, was even gifted with a divine gift from Poseidon. And now, you descend from Olympus to heal him, but my father has never acknowledged my existence. I just don't understand why Perseus' faith is rewarded while mine goes unnoticed."

Apollo gave him a disapproving stare making the larger man shrink back.

"You are as blind as you are foolish." Apollo pointed at Perseus and his voice level raised a little, "That child _is _your father favoring you. Do you think being with you is a reward for _him_? He is a child helping _you _complete tasks to earn _your _redemption. If Zeus brazenly favored you, it would invite Hera's true wrath upon you. Instead, he sends you a companion to help in tasks that should be your burden and your burden alone!"

Apollo's anger grew at the impertinence of Heracles and the demigod tried to take a step away from him.

The immortal controlled his temper and looked at him more calmly, "Perhaps you should consider the blessings you have received before being envious of those bestowed on a mere child." He pointed to the spot where the hydra's carcass lay dissolving until only a scaly hide remained. "Here's some divine favor for you," Apollo said looking at the poison pooled on the ground around the hide. "You can use Hera's creation in your favor, an arrow dipped in hydra poison would be far more lethal than a little celestial bronze."

With that little piece of advice, Apollo's body dissolved into the sunlight and Heracles' audience with the sun god was over.

_Well that went poorly_, Heracles thought to himself as he picked up the scaly hide of the monster. He also couldn't deny the truth to the words either. He knelt down as carefully dipped a dozen of his arrows in the rancid poison before stuffing them back in his quiver.

He stared at the spot Apollo vanished from for a while before Perseus' muffled groans broke him from his contemplation of the god's words. He walked over and knelt down beside Perseus, taking great care to not touch his arm and scooped the small demigod up in his arms. Heracles cradled him like an infant in his arms, which is close to what he looked like in the huge man's arms, and began carrying him back through the forest.

"Rest easy, my friend. Never again will I allow envy to divide us, even in my thoughts. Sleep well, my brother."

**-X-**

Heracles had been somewhat vague on the details; which Perseus found utterly infuriating. Perseus had wanted to demand answers about their visit from Apollo but something about Heracles' demeanor kept him from showing his frustration. The son of Zeus had tried to carry him all the way back to Tiryns. It took Perseus throwing a hard elbow into his gut to get down from the huge man's arms. After that, at least, Heracles was resigned to the fact that Perseus was going to be walking himself back to the king's palace.

_His arm was injured, not his legs for Zeus' sake!_ Perseus thought exasperated. He appreciated the concern but just because he was wounded, he did not want to be pampered. He could take care of himself, and intended to do just that. Not to mention, it was strange to see Heracles act like a mother towards him..._ Weird on sooo many levels._

When they finally arrived at the king's palace, they were surprised to be greeted by the king's herald, rather than the king himself.

Heracles dropped the scaly skin of the hydra at the feet of the herald and held out his hands, waiting for his next task.

After examining the hide for a moment, the herald pulled out a scroll and unfurled it dramatically.

"By word of the High King Eurystheus," Perseus glanced behind the herald and narrowed his eyes when he saw a pair of eyes peering out at the them from the entrance of the palace.

"Where's the king?" He interrupted the servant before he could continue.

The herald froze for a moment and seemed to consider the question before a slight sneer crept onto his face as he looked at the son of Poseidon.

"King Eurystheus is away completing other tasks required of the High King. He does not need to be here to..."

"Uh," Perseus interrupted again, "I'm pretty sure he's right over there." He pointed at entrance of the palace.

The herald's eyes went a little wide and he dared a glance behind him where he could clearly see the king watching their encounter while trying to not be seen.

"That is not the king," he began...

"He's wearing a crown." Perseus said simply.

The herald's face turned a funny shade of red, "Be silent child! My lord shall go where he pleases. If he wishes me to deliver your next task, then that is how it shall be!"

Perseus just leaned to the side and waved at the king who immediately shrunk back deeper into the palace and out of sight.

Heracles had watched the encounter in silence but was straining to keep his amusement from showing. His body shook slightly with the restrained laughter at his brazen little friend and the furious herald.

"Yes, my lord!" Perseus bowed exaggeratedly to the herald and waited for him to continue. After controlling his frustration, the king's messenger returned his attention to the scroll.

"Yes, well, as I was saying," he sent at glare at the boy. "You have proven yourself capable to killing but the next labor shall test your skills as a hunter. For the third quest, High King Eurystheus requires the Hind of Ceryneia! Capture and return the hind to the High King to complete your third trial!"

Perseus wasn't sure why the herald looked so smug. Capturing a deer seemed like a piece of cake after the last two labors. But when he saw Heracles' pale white face, he realized his first impressions were obviously premature.

"Go forth and complete this test and your next shall be waiting." The herald said in a condescending tone as he furled the scroll back up and retreated back to the palace.

Rather than say anything, Heracles just turned and started towards their hut to gather supplies. Perseus followed closely behind but waited until they were inside before asking.

"Why do you look troubled? Surely capturing a stag is easier than our previous two tasks."

Heracles stopped what he was doing and let his shoulders slump a bit, "The Hind of Ceryneia is not just a stag. It is an immortal stag and faster than a speeding arrow. On top of that, it is the companion to the goddess Artemis herself."

"Oh," Perseus said as he felt the wind go out of his sails. "Well, that's going to be harder."

Heracles rolled his eyes at the obvious statement.

"The creature has golden horns and hooves made of bronze. Catching it will be difficult enough but even if we do capture it, we will surely face the wrath of the goddess."

Perseus rummaged through his sparse belongings though he knew he already had everything useful he owned on him.

"What if we just ask Artemis to let us borrow the stag?"

This time, Heracles let loose his laughter, even if it was devoid of amusement. When he saw Perseus frowning, he controlled himself.

"The goddess of the moon does not show favor towards males. It might be easier to ask Hera herself to aide us in this task."

"So, what?" Perseus asked, "are we giving up before we even start?"

"No," Heracles said firmly. "This was a task given by the Oracle of Delphi. We will capture the creature and worry about the goddess' wrath afterwards."

Satisfied with that answer, Perseus sat down on his small bed and played with the bandages still covering his arm.

"I can take these off now, right? It doesn't hurt much, I think it's fine."

Heracles stopped packing up supplies and turned to meet the son of Poseidon's eyes.

"Apollo said it needed to stay on until we were here. If you want to take off the bandages, go ahead."

Perseus was about to start unwrapping the dressing when he saw Heracles' uneasy expression.

"What?"

Heracles frowned, "Apollo said he did what he could but that even his powers had limits."

That sent as uneasy chill down the young demigod's spine. More carefully this time, he slowly began to unwrap the cloth from his arm. By the time he reached his elbow, he knew this was bad.

"Oh, my friend." Heracles said with guilt as Perseus' arm became visible. "I'm so sorry."

Perseus didn't say anything until the arm was completely unwrapped. Once it was, he gingerly moved it around and felt a small bit of relief to find it mostly painless. At least his arm was still serviceable.

_Looking at it was difficult though._

At his shoulder, his arm was tanned and strong like the rest of his body. But at the bicep, it the skin turned a sickly pale white color. It look like someone had cut the arm off a long dead corpse and used it to fill in the missing skin. His muscles appeared to be healthy and were actually quite visible through the damaged skin.

He experimentally touched the skin and felt his stomach turn a little at the texture. It was like a mixture of tree bark and bloody deer pelt. Needless to say, it was not his best feature.

Without a word, he got up and rummaged through some of Heracles' things until he came out with a leather vambrace that was way too big for his small arm. He grabbed a dagger and cut a chunk right out of both sides in the middle. He slid his arm in and moved it so the holes lined up with his elbow. He flexed his arm experimentally and found decent mobility.

The piece of armor was so big on him that while it only covered Heracles' forearm, it actually covered most of his arm and covered up the injury quite well.

"How's that look?" He asked, not looking up at Heracles.

The bigger man put a hand on his shoulder, "It looks fine, my boy. I'll craft you one more suited for your body that covers the whole arm. But I think it actually suits you pretty well."

Perseus let a small smile creep onto his face as he continued flexing the arm. He actually agreed, it did look pretty good on him.

"Let's stop at the shrine to Apollo before we leave. I'd like to give thanks for him saving my arm."

Heracles smiled at this and led the young demigod out of the hut by the shoulder, "I think Apollo will appreciate that. Let's go and then we can start this quest. I think this one is going to take a while."

**Line Break**

A while?

When Heracles had said this would take a while, he hadn't specified what _a while _entailed.

Perseus thought a while meant a few fortnights. Maybe a little longer.

Apparently Heracles' definition of a while had been very different than Perseus'.

Finding the stag had been easier than Perseus had imagined. Within days of their arrival in Ceryneia, they had spotted the stag. It's glinting gold horns had made it rather easy to locate.

Capturing it, well that was something else entirely.

There was no exaggeration to the creature's speed. It moved with a speed and grace that they'd never seen before. Whenever they would close in on it, it would bolt at impossible speeds and be out of sight before they'd even realized they had lost it.

Sometimes, it seemed like the blasted stag would toy with them on purpose. They would track it for days and wait until it would sleep. They would get agonizingly close only for it to wake right as they made to grab it and leap clear over one of them and bolt out of sight within seconds.

And that's how it had been for almost a year.

A year of tracking and chasing. A year of plans being foiled constantly. A year of traps being set and those traps being bested by a dam animal!

To say the two heroes were at their wits end would be an understatement. They'd bickered at times, sometimes separating for days at a time to let cooler heads prevail.

In that entire year, the only thing they'd accomplished was Heracles had stayed true to his word and crafted Perseus an immaculate vambrace for his deformed arm. It was made of leather and started at his

wrist and went up close to the pit of his arm. It was custom built for his small frame and provided perfect flexibility to the point that the piece of armor became like a part of Perseus' body.

But while he appreciated the gesture, Perseus would have gladly worn that hastily made version he'd made in their hut so long ago if they could have finished their third trial or even made any kind of progress in that regard.

They'd tried to pray to the goddess but like Heracles expected, their prayers were met with silence.

So they'd been forced to continue on without any help.

Their current chase had led them to separate and herd the stag into a valley. They'd used flaming arrows to funnel the animal into a valley thick with trees. In the center of the valley, a large river cut the area in half. The river was high from recent rains and the current too fast even for this divine creature.

As they closed in at the edge of the woods on each side, Heracles held a golden net in his hands, preparing for the inevitable escape attempt. The only difference this time was that the only way out was straight through them; a ten foot aisle between trees. The edges of the forest on both sides were engulfed in flames, making those routes impassable.

Heracles caught Perseus' eyes and pointed ahead where the stag was at the river's edge. Heracles pointed to the large dead tree hanging over the river, it leaning right over the animal. Perseus knew what he wanted and pulled another arrow from his quiver. He set it ablaze and took aim for the closest branch to the hind.

He waited for Heracles' command as the son of Zeus placed himself right in the middle of the hinds only path of escape.

Heracles gave him a nod and Perseus loosed the arrow.

It hit the branch, which was more dead than he'd anticipated. The branch caught fire and broke off from the tree, falling right at the hind.

It saw the branch and sprinted straight at them, its speed so fast it was hard to even follow.

Heracles prepared as it closed in on him. He waited until it was so close that all he could see was a blur of golden horns. He threw his net just as the stag made to leap over him. He thought he'd missed again when he felt the air blow through his hair when it flew right over him. But when he turned to watch it speed away, his heart leap when he spotted the golden net tangled in a mess of bronze hooves.

"YES!" He bellowed and ran towards his prize. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt his stomach drop as the animal regained its feet. The net was still caught on its back legs but it was almost free.

"No!" He ran as fast as he could but already knew it would be free before he got there. He tried to dive at it but he wasn't fast enough. The hind broke free of the net and made to jump away just as Heracles crashed into the empty golden net.

He felt a massive wave of disappointment when he hit the empty ground until he heard an animal whimper a few feet ahead of him. He looked up and paled when he saw an arrow sticking out of the back thigh of the hind. He turned and found a wide eyed Perseus still holding his bow in the shooting position.

"I...I... I was trying to scare it," Perseus said frantically. "It jumped right into the arrow's path."

Heracles felt his own panic grow as the stag went lame. It lay down, crying out in pain. Heracles could almost hear it in the animal's cries. It was crying out for its mistress.

Without thinking, Heracles ran at Perseus and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Run! Meet me in Tiryns. I will bring the hind back but you need to get out of here right now!"

Perseus was too frozen to move and Heracles knew they didn't have time for this. He shoved Perseus with all his might, sending him flying back into a part of the woods not ablaze and then ran to the stag. He ripped the arrow out and hurled it away from him. He scooped up the animal in his arms and ran. He ran as fast as he could, having no plan other than to get as far away from Perseus as he could. He would run all the way back to Tiryns if he had to. But in his heart, he knew he'd never get there.

And he was right.

He barely made it out of the forest when he felt himself hit with a force unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He landed on his back, still cradling the injured animal in his arms like it was his lifeline.

He looked up and knew he'd seen his last day on this earth.

Standing over him was a breathtakingly beautiful woman with cold silver eyes glaring daggers at him. He saw Apollo behind her, trying to calm the beautiful goddess down before she obliterated him. Heracles climbed to his feet still holding the hind and stepped forward to meet his end at the hands of the goddess Artemis.

**A.N: Okay, I have a couple things I'm gonna address here when it comes to this story and my others.**

**I'm not updating anything else until I finish this. And I have a sequel and 2 mini stories planned out that will be going with this. So you don't need to ask, that's just how it is. I will finish my others but not until this, the sequel and the two mini fics are done. I'm sorry if you want the others but this is just how it is.**

**In this story, gods/goddesses will make several appearances. This isn't Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This is a mixture of the myths and the fandom that is my own creation. So PJO rules don't apply. Read the myths, gods and goddesses show up all the time and help/harm however they see fit. That's how this will be. So please, don't try to ****_school_**** me on the "ancient laws"... Rick Riordan made those up and he isn't writing this, I am. I'm going to use a number of his characters but how I want to, so please, just deal with it. This is fan fiction and I make the rules. **

**Thank you for the support for this story. I really want this to be by far my best yet so I just want to thank everyone for all the support for it. You guys are the best readers out there. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Heracles had nothing to say. No clever excuse, no logical argument to use to plea his case to the goddess. He'd accepted the quest knowing full well this was the likely outcome. The only solace he could take was knowing Perseus would not be here to feel the goddess' wrath as well.

"Sister," Apollo said imploringly. "Don't make a rash decision. This was the only possible outcome when Eurystheus issued the quest."

If she heard her twin brother, the goddess made no indication. She just continued to glare menacingly at the hulking demigod.

It was like the two were in a silent battle of wits. Though only Artemis looked angry, Heracles did not lower his gaze. Whatever fate awaited him, he planned to face head on.

"Unhand my stag, _boy_." She finally spat at him. If it were possible, her words would have had actual venom in them, striking the young man in front of her down.

Heracles moved slowly, lowering the animal to ground gently. It tried to step towards its mistress but its leg was still lame; it dropped to the ground and whimpered softly.

Heracles could see the goddess' perfect nostrils flare in anger. Apollo tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she swatted him away roughly.

She stepped forward and knelt by her immortal companion. She stroked its head lovingly before placing a glowing silver hand over the wound. The stag stirred slightly but remained still for its mistress. Heracles could only watch in awe as the wound slowly knit itself back together under the divine touch.

When the wound was closed up, the stag gingerly climbed back to its feet. Its snout nuzzled into Artemis' hand for a moment before it folded its front legs underneath it and resumed a much more comfortable seat by the goddess' side.

"Well," Apollo said interrupting the rather serene moment. "Seems like this situation has resolved itself. We should return to Olympus..." He was cut off by Artemis' frigid glare.

"You have dared to hunt a Hind of Ceryneia," she turned her icy eyes to Heracles. "I allowed you to pursue my stag under the presumption it would not be harmed. For this injustice, you will be punished, demigod."

Heracles made no effort to flee. He did not try to counter the goddess' claim either. He met her eyes and lowered his head in acceptance.

"Sister," Apollo warned. "You are playing straight into Hera's plan. This was her design from the very beginning. Don't allow yourself to be her pawn."

Artemis didn't acknowledge his words. In her heart, she may have known them to be true but she also could not let this insult go unpunished. A silver bow appeared in her hand and she plucked an arrow from her newly conjured quiver. She took aim at the son of Zeus.

"Any final words?"

Heracles looked up at last and met Artemis' steely gaze.

"Although I never intended to insult you, my lady, I accept responsibility for my actions. I am at your mercy, my only request is that you allow me a proper burial and honor as a child of the gods."

Artemis was unmoved by his words. Just as she prepared to send the hero off to the underworld, a blur of movement caught her eye.

"NO!"

Heracles was hit hard in the side, sending him crashing to the ground. In his place, now stood a boy no older than twelve. His face was beaded with sweat and an almost feral look was in his eyes.

Artemis nearly lost the grip on her arrow in surprise but she quickly regained her composure and kept the arrow aimed at this strange child.

"Be gone, child. You have no business here." She said in more of a scolding than an angry tone.

To her utter surprise, the boy stepped forward and dropped to his knees at her feet. She lowered her bow and it vanished from her grip.

"It was I!" Perseus cried out. Though she couldn't see his face, she could tell from his voice he was crying. "It was an accident! I tried to scare it but it was so fast, it ran right into my arrow!" He never looked up at her, just graveled at the goddess' feet.

With a moment to collect her thoughts, Artemis recognized the child. He was Heracles' constant companion. She only knew of him because of the many sacrifices he made to her whenever he had a successful hunt. She had long ago noticed the child's remarkable skill with a bow, at least for someone of such a young age.

It took a minute, but she slowly started to register his words. It had been he who injured her beautiful stag. She was genuinely surprised. He was a very devout worshiper of the gods and if she recalled, a son of her uncle Poseidon. Though she felt no affection for the child, she was shocked that he would injure a creature known to be sacred to her.

"You did this?" Her intention was to be threatening but her tone lacked the coldness it'd had when addressing Heracles.

"He's lying," Heracles said from his spot on the ground. He'd apparently been just as stunned as she had and had yet to climb back to his feet.

The goddess held up her hand and Heracles' voice literally disappeared.

"Be silent, boy. I am not speaking to you." She continued to stare at the younger boy at her feet.

Perseus wiped his face to remove his tears and looked up at Artemis.

"Yes, my lady. Heracles told me not to hurt it under any circumstances. It was my fault, I didn't mean to but it was I who fired the arrow."

Apollo stepped closer to his sibling and said something softly in her ear. She bristled a little, annoyed at how close he was to her but listened to his words nonetheless.

"How old are you, boy?"

Perseus was surprised by the question.

"Eleven, my lady."

Artemis moved her eyes to the forest behind them. She waved a hand and the growing fires from their hunt were quickly extinguished.

Artemis appraised the boy before her. He was strong and from what she could sense, pretty powerful for such a young demigod. She glanced at his arm covered in the leather vambrace. She saw the condition of the skin underneath and immediately searched his memories for the cause. When she did, she mentally cursed Hera and her vindictive actions. She of all immortals on Olympus knew of the goddess' penchant for violence. She'd been on the receiving end of Hera's wrath as well, long ago when she was a young goddess. The thought of Hera doing this to a mere mortal child made her ichor boil, even if Perseus was a boy.

"Stand up," she ordered.

Perseus did as he was told and mentally prepared himself to be killed.

A small part of Artemis wanted to smite the boy just on principle. The boy had injured something sacred to her. But a larger part of her sympathized with his plight. This had been Hera's plan from the start. She wanted Artemis to destroy the two heroes for their actions. And if there was one thing Artemis had developed a taste for over the centuries of her life, it was finding ways to screw with Hera.

She also sensed something else in this young child of the sea.

A destiny.

It wasn't clear to her and it likely wasn't a certainty but she could sense the boy had a larger role to play than to just be Heracles' companion in his trials. She was not gifted with prophecy like Apollo but she was able to divine some things due to her status as an immortal goddess.

She looked down and found a tear trailing down Perseus' cheek as he clearly thought she was about to smite him. Though she had no love for males, she was not without heart. She knelt down in front of the child.

"I accept that injuring my stag was not intentional. I am not going to hurt you child." She surprised even herself when she found her hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly. She quickly pulled it back and suddenly felt an awkwardness that was foreign for the Olympian Goddess.

Perseus looked up in shock. It looked like he wanted to hug her and Artemis thought she might have to smite the boy in the end anyway. Thankfully, he controlled himself and dropped to a knee.

"Thank you for your mercy, my lady."

Artemis bit her lip uncomfortably, she was not accustomed to being thanked by a male. She could imagine the stupid grin plastered on Apollo's face at the moment. Her mood changed to pleased when she imagined firing an arrow into his posterior for his stupidity.

She saw Heracles trying to speak and found her mood lifted further by how stupid he looked. She waved a hand and his voice returned to him. He thanked her for sparing them but Artemis found this whole situation was turning annoying. She was about to leave when Apollo finally spoke again.

"You know," from his tone, she could tell whatever he was going to say would be something she didn't like. "Eurystheus will consider this trial a failure. I am pleased you have spared the heroes but I find it rather upsetting to see Hera get her way in the end anyway."

Artemis ground her perfect immortal teeth at how irritating Apollo could be. The worst was when he was irritating and right; like he was at the moment.

She shot him a look that showed her displeasure and then turned to the two heroes.

"In this one instance, I believe my brother is correct. Since you did manage to capture my stag, I will reward you two heroes for your perseverance and hunting skills." Heracles eyes lit up as he guessed what the goddess was going to say. "I will allow you to bring my stag back to Tiryns."

Heracles opened his mouth to thank her but a look from the moon goddess shut him up quickly.

"But, you will do so quickly and once you have proven the feat to the king, you will release it, _unharmed." _

Heracles bowed his head, "Of course, Lady Artemis. Than..." He was cutoff by the goddess disappearing from her spot in the middle of his sentence.

Apollo grinned at his twin's theatrics, "Well done heroes, you have survived the wrath of Artemis. I suggest you make haste lest she changes her mind."

With that final warning, the sun god followed his twin's lead and dissolved out of existence.

Heracles stood motionless for a minute, staring at the spot the two immortals vanished from. Then without warning, he rushed at Perseus and grabbed hold of him, lifting him right off his feet.

"What was that?" He yelled inches from Perseus' face. "I said to run! Not to follow me! You nearly got yourself killed!"

Perseus was too stunned to do anything for a minute. Then, his own emotions got the better of him. He kicked Heracles as hard as he could in the stomach then threw his weight back as hard as he could. Heracles felt the wind go out of him and hunched down only for a hard knee to crack him right in the nose, making him drop Perseus and stumble back as blood trickled down his nose.

Perseus landed on his back and his hand immediately went to his pendant as he waited to see what Heracles would do. But the tension seemed to leave his friend's body and he just sighed and wiped the blood from his nose, trying to catch his breath from that kick.

"Not bad, Perseus." He admitted.

"What the Hades was that?" Perseus yelled back, still full of adrenaline from Heracles outburst.

The son of Zeus ran a hand through his long blonde hair had just shook his head.

"I told you to run, boy. That does not mean run to my rescue."

Perseus narrowed his eyes, "Artemis was about to kill you."

"Yes," Heracles agreed, "she was. And you're lucky she didn't kill you. You have a choice to make, my friend."

Perseus just continued to glare at him.

"If you want to continue on with these trials with me, that cannot happen again. When I tell you to do something, you need to do it. If you can't, then I believe we need to part ways."

Some of the anger vanished from Perseus. It was replaced by a feeling of hurt. He didn't understand why Heracles was mad, he'd just saved his life!

"I don't understand," he started to say.

"I know you don't, and that's the problem. If we both fall during these quests, then that is simply the will of the Fates. But if there is a choice, that choice belongs to me. You will not sacrifice yourself for me. These are my trials and my burden. You are my brother and I will not allow you to put yourself before me or these foolish labors."

Perseus didn't know what to say. He didn't have a chance to think of something because Heracles grabbed him again, this time pulling him into a hug.

"You're too young to die for me, Perseus. I can't imagine doing this without you, but if its the only way to stop you from being a fool, I'll do it."

Perseus just allowed himself to be hugged. He was pretty sure this is the first time he'd been hugged by Heracles. He was also pretty sure it was the first hug he'd had since his mother died. That realization made his heart ache a little and he began to hug his friend back.

They broke apart a moment later. "Do I have your word that you will not do something that foolish again?"

Perseus nodded numbly.

"Your word, Perseus. A man is only as good as his word. I need yours because I know you will not go against it."

Perseus felt a myriad of emotions run through him but kept himself in check.

"I give you my word," he swallowed a lump in his throat, "brother."

A small smile crept onto Heracles face as he turned and found the hind obediently waiting for them, obviously at the goddess' command. He scooped the animal up and turned towards the west.

"Alright, let's go home. I just can't wait to see what the king has for us next."

The sarcasm in his voice made Perseus smile as well and he followed a few feet behind his friend as they started the journey home.

**-X-**

When they approached the palace of Eurystheus this time, they were surprised to see the king waiting for them, an honor guard surrounding him as they approached with Artemis' stag.

Heracles stopped about ten feet away from the king, still holding the stag in his arms.

"The Hind of Ceryneia, as my king has commanded."

Though his displeasure was quite evident, the king put on a pleased facade.

"Well done, my heroes. It seems no task is impossible for the great Heracles." The king took a step closer to them, his bodyguards mirroring his movements. "And such a fabulous addition for my menagerie."

Heracles' eyes narrowed. He glanced at Perseus who mirrored his look. The king wanted to claim Artemis' sacred stag? Not in his wildest dreams.

"Of course, _my lord_." Heracles gave a mock bow as a few of the guards approached to grab the animal. When they were only a few feet away, Heracles set the hind down.

The guards rushed forward but they had no chance.

In a blur of golden horns and bronze hooves, the stag leap right over the lunging soldiers. It landed near the king and then made a sharp turn, kicking up dirt that hit the king and his herald right in their ugly faces.

Heracles and Perseus forced themselves not to show their amusement.

"Oh," Perseus feigned disappointment, "that's a shame. If only your men were a little faster."

The king looked ready to explode. His face turned bright red in rage but the two demigods just turned and began walking away.

"We require rest after a long journey, my lord. Please let us know when you've decided on the next trial." Heracles was smirking as they walked away.

The High King spun around and strode back to his palace, heading straight for his alter to Hera as he prayed the goddess would have something extra painful for the two insufferable heroes.

**A.N: A little shorter than the last few but its a filler. Next chapter we're on to labor #4. And for those asking about the potential pairing...**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Their much needed rest did not last long for the two heroes.

At first light they were awakened by the sound of someone clearing their throat at the entrance to their hut.

Perseus groaned in annoyance, "Too early, come back later."

"Ahem," the visitor coughed loudly, his identity quickly becoming obvious to our weary heroes.

Perseus opened one eye and found Heracles' bow sitting between their two beds. He groggily reached out for it, thinking about putting and arrow in the speaker's backside but stopped when he heard Heracles sit up in his bed.

"What?" He snapped looking at the herald like he might just follow Perseus' lead and reach for the bow.

"The High King, Lord Eurystheus has decided on your fourth trial."

This woke the two demigods up quickly and they looked at the herald waiting to see what the next labor had in store for them.

"His Excellency has decided you shall capture the Erymanthian Boar. It has been ravaging the land surrounding the Erymanthus Mountain. Capture the beast and return it to the king to complete your fourth trial."

Heracles looked ready to strangle that arrogant smile right off the herald's face. His body twitched, giving the impression he was going to attack but when the herald took a nervous step back, he got the reaction he was looking for and he just settled to glare at the smaller man.

"The king wishes for this wild and dangerous creature to be brought back, alive? Does he wish for this creature to be added to his menagerie as well?"

The messenger recovered his nerve and sneered back at the son of Zeus, "Lord Eurystheus does not need to divulge his intentions to you. He requires the beast alive, that is all you need to know."

Heracles rolled his eyes. He laid back down on his bed and when the herald did not immediately leave, he smiled looking up at the ceiling of their hut.

"You can shoot him now, Perseus."

The herald narrowed his eyes but when Perseus grabbed the bow and then plucked an arrow from the quiver, he scrambled backwards, tripping and falling onto his butt at the entrance. He crawled away as quickly as he could to the humiliating sound of the two heroes laughter.

With the irritating little worm of a herald gone, the two heroes rose from their beds and got to work packing up their things. They always traveled light, so within minutes, they had everything they needed gathered and packed up for travel.

"So," Perseus said as he shouldered his belongings. "Where are we going?"

Heracles strapped a large hunting knife to his belt and set the Nemean Lion cloak over his body.

"North. The Erymanthus Mountain is far to the north, in the wild lands of Arcadia. Dress warmly, winter is rather harsh in the north. And be wary when we get there, it is a rough place if my memory serves me right. The people there are rather odd and old practices still linger."

"Old practices?" Perseus raised an eyebrow.

Heracles just grimaced a little, "It's not important, we're not going up there to visit the locals. I'll just say they would be quick to turn one of us into an offering to whatever gods they worship if they got the chance.."

"They don't worship the Olympians?" Perseus had never heard of people who didn't worship the gods.

Heracles walked to the entrance, "They do, but don't. It's complicated, I'll explain later. Let's get started, we're going to visit an old friend of mine. The land of the centaurs is on the way, let's go."

**-X-**

It took a fortnight to reach the land of the centaurs. When they got there, it wasn't quite what Perseus expected.

But then again, he'd never met a centaur so he really didn't know what to expect. But it wasn't this.

Huts were spaced haphazardly in a vast clearing on the side of a mountain. Snow covered the ground but was packed down hard from the many pedestrians moving about the clearing. Perseus could see dim lights from fires glowing from inside the huts and in some caves on the mountainside and figured some of the centaurs had made their homes there.

It wasn't their homes that surprised him, it was the behavior of the half-horse creatures. He'd heard that they were great warriors, intelligent and fierce. What he found, was just about the opposite.

For lack of a better term, they were just wild. Many were drunk while others fought amongst themselves. They were loud, hooting and hollering, chasing nymphs and other female nature spirits throughout their little sparse littering of homes. It was more like a huge drunken festival than a settlement.

Heracles had apparently been there before because he was unfazed by the scene around them and seemed to know right where to go. Though they caught the eye of many centaurs, none approached the two heroes. It was more like they sized them up and when they saw Heracles' hulking form, they decided better of asking about his business there.

_Nothing like getting pounded by a giant demigod to kill the buzz of the party._

They reached a portion of the mountain that had a well worn path leading higher up the mountainside. Heracles began climbing and Perseus followed. They climbed for a while, stopping about half way up the mountain where firelight could be seen flickering from a cave entrance.

Heracles cleared his throat loudly outside the entrance then just waited. The sound of clomping hooves could be heard before the huge form of a half-man, half-horse appeared at the entrance. It towered over Perseus smaller frame and he instinctively took a step back.

The horse half was that of a pure white stallion. At the torso, he had the well-built body of a man. A bow and quiver were strapped to his back. He had brown hair and bushy eyebrows that gave way to a friendly, albeit surprised smile.

"By the gods," the centaur said shaking his head softly. "Heracles, it has been many years."

"Aye," Heracles agreed. "That is has Chiron, that it has."

Chiron trotted forward and embraced the son of Zeus. For the first time since they began traveling together, Perseus saw someone who equaled Heracles in size. The two broke apart after a brief embrace and the centaur turned to look at Perseus.

"And who is your companion?"

"Perseus," Perseus answered first.

Chiron looked him up and down, sizing him up for a second before his eyes found Perseus' and lingered there for a moment.

"A son of Poseidon?"

Perseus' jaw dropped a little, shocked the centaur could tell that about him.

Heracles laughed softly and nodded his head, "That he is, Chiron." Heracles smiled at Perseus, "Chiron has been around many demigods in his long life. He is immortal and will occasionally take a hero under his wing and train him. When I was a child, I was sent to him for a short period to learn a few things."

"He trained you?" Perseus was surprised he'd never told him that.

"For a time," Chiron answered. "I would have liked a chance to work with him longer but alas, the Fates felt Heracles' destiny lied elsewhere."

"Chiron was the one who taught me how to use a bow." Heracles smiled fondly at the centaur.

"And from what I hear, the pupil has already passed the teacher." Chiron said proudly.

"I'm not sure about that, but I'm afraid young Perseus will surely surpass both of us soon enough."

Perseus blushed at the compliment. Chiron raised an intrigued eyebrow at him. Heracles saw this and smirked a little. He looked behind them and saw a bird rising from one of the trees further down the mountain. He pointed at it.

"Perseus, show him."

Perseus looked and found the bird soaring below them and rising into the sky. He felt a little embarrassed but grabbed his pendant and had his bow in his hand a second later. He grabbed an arrow and took aim.

He followed the bird's path as it took off. He wasn't sure he could make the shot. Taking down a bird in flight was one of the hardest shots to make. He'd done it plenty of times before but now under pressure, his confidence wavered.

"Relax," Heracles instructed. "Let your instincts guide you."

Perseus took a deep breath and released it slowly. As the last air left his lungs, he fired. The arrow soared through the sky, cutting a path through the dimming sunlight and caught the bird in the wing. The animal folded up and dropped from the sky, landing somewhere in the clearing below.

Chiron whistled at the shot, "Very impressive. Even more so for a child so young. I see you have passed on my lessons quite well."

Heracles shook his head, "Teaching is easy when the student is a natural."

Chiron just smiled at that. He looked at the setting sun, "Come inside you two. I'm sure you did not travel here to show me this young hero's archery. There is stew cooking, join me and we can discuss whatever has brought you here today."

The two heroes gratefully accepted the invitation.

After giving him a recap Heracles' life since Chiron had last seen him, Heracles told him about meeting Perseus and their trip to Delphi. The immortal centaur was particularly interested in the Oracle's words to Perseus after giving Heracles his instructions. But when the duo had little else to tell about the subject, he let it drop. Heracles could see the way Chiron eyed his young companion, likely wishing for a chance to train the hero himself. But Heracles had no plans to part with his little apprentice. He'd become quite attached to Perseus and would not let Chiron take the one bright spot in his life from him.

Chiron listened intently to their tales about the first three trials given by King Eurystheus. He had a feeling he knew why they had come to him and when Heracles mentioned their current quest, he looked imploringly at the old centaur.

"These trials were created to be failed," he shook his head at the thought of capturing the Erymanthian Boar, alive no less. "I wouldn't wish such a task on my worst enemy."

"The creature is not far from here, you must know something about it. Do you have any ideas on how to capture it without killing it."

Chiron stroked his wispy beard as he thought. "Perhaps, but I will need some time to think on it. Rest here tonight, my friends. When the sun rises, I will help you in any way I can."

Heracles nodded, their long journey had left him weary. He knew Perseus felt fatigued as well. A nice, warm cave was the best accommodations they'd had in weeks.

"Thank you, Chiron. We are in your debt."

Chiron waved off the suggestion and began to pull out a number of animal pelts and furs that he laid out on the cave floor for them to sleep on.

"I'm afraid I must step out for a while. You will be safe here, I will return by morning though."

Heracles raised an eyebrow, "Chariclo in need of your company?"

For the first time since their arrival, Chiron looked uncomfortable and his face reddened a little.

"Ah, yes." He rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I should depart. Rest well heroes, you will surely needed your strength for the challenges ahead."

Once the centaur had left them, Perseus looked at Heracles questioningly.

"Who is, Cherl-a-lico?"

Heracles laughed, "_Chariclo,_ my friend. And it is Chiron's wife. She is a beautiful nymph."

Perseus looked confused at this and Heracles could tell what he was thinking.

"Outside of Chiron, the centaurs are wild and rather dangerous creatures. Bringing such a beautiful woman around here would be inviting a bad situation. Chiron is much too intelligent to put his wife in such a situation."

"Why doesn't he just live with her then?"

Heracles scratched his beard, "Chiron is good to his brethren. He has saved more of them than I'm sure even he can count from their impulsive and reckless actions. Their arrangement works for them, so no need to question it."

"And he's immortal?" Perseus was intrigued by this centaur. He had never met a non-human that was, well, so normal.

"Aye," Heracles lay down on the animal pelts, bunching one up to use as a pillow. "He is a son of Kronos and a nymph."

"Kronos, as in like, our grandfather Kronos?"

Heracles chuckled at the thought. He'd never really thought about Kronos being their kin. But I guess your father chopping him up into a million pieces kind of put him outside the family circle.

"Yes, and I suppose that would make Chiron, our _Uncle _Chiron."

Perseus plopped down on the fir bedding shaking his head, "Divine families are strange."

Heracles rolled onto his side as the weariness took hold of him, "If you think too hard about it, your head will ache. Better to just not consider it too much, my friend. Get your rest, tomorrow, we make for the Erymanthus Mountain."

**Line Break**

Neither needed to be woken up in the morning. The sound of Chiron clomping his way up the mountainside shortly before sunrise was all the alarm they needed.

When the centaur found the two heroes sitting up waiting for him, he frowned a little embarrassed.

"My apologies, centaur have never been known to be the stealthiest of beings."

Heracles just waved him off, "It was time to rise anyway. We must depart at sunrise. Tell me, my friend, have you any wisdom to impart on us?"

Chiron scratched his beard, something he often did when he was thinking.

"I have an idea but I cannot guarantee you success. To capture such a creature alive is an impossible task."

"It is my trial, I have no other option." Heracles replied.

"Yes," Chiron agreed, "well, this creature is wild and dangerous. Not only must you be wary of its tusks, but it will also trample you quicker than you can realize what's happening. Your only chance is to immobilize the creature. If you can keep it still, you may be able to bind it. How you get it back to Tiryns, I couldn't fathom."

"Let's worry about binding it first," Perseus was still rubbing some weariness from his eyes but had been listening intently.

"Yes," Chiron nodded and looked at Heracles. "As you know, in the north, the snow falls regularly. Unlike here, it is deep and nearly impassable in parts. If you could drive the creature into an especially deep patch of snow, it may give you a chance to bind it."

Heracles considered the plan. He thought it had a slim chance for success. But those were far better odds than anything he'd come up with yet.

"How can I bind the creature? Surely no rope would be able to withstand its strength."

Chiron held up a finger and trotted further into the cave, past where the light of the fire reached. After a moment, the sound of metal clinking and then being dragged could be heard as the centaur dragged a huge metal chain from somewhere within his cave.

"This," Chiron wheezed in exhaustion as he dropped the chain in front of the two demigods, "will hold the beast at bay, if you can bind it."

Perseus tried to pick up the chain but dropped it after only raising it a few inches off the ground.

"What is that? It's so heavy." He tried again, this time more prepared and managed to lift a few yards of it to chest level and looked at it more closely.

"Celestial Bronze," Chiron answered. "Made by the lord of the forge himself."

Heracles reached down and scooped up the chain rather easily, though he was surprised by the weight of it. He hefted the entire chain and reckoned it was several yards in length, enough to bind the legs and maybe the head of the boar.

"How did you come across this?" He looked at Chiron with an eyebrow raised.

Chiron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yes, well, actually it's a bit humorous. A few of my brethren pursued a nymph that Lord Hephaestus had taken quite a fancy to. When he found them, he bound them in this and left them to die in the woods." He shook his head at the memory, "It took dozens of centaurs just to free the fools."

Heracles laughed lightly at Chiron's story and held the chain out to Perseus.

"Carry this, my boy."

Perseus gave him and incredulous look but Heracles was already putting the chain over his broad shoulders.

"Yeah," Perseus agreed. "Probably better if you carry that."

"Chiron," Heracles held out his arm and grasped the centaur's broad forearm. "We are truly in your debt. Thank you, my old friend."

Chiron returned the firm forearm grasp, "I'm always happy to help worthy heroes when I can. Perhaps you can send me your apprentice one day so I can have a chance to pass on some of my knowledge to him as well."

Though he had no intention of doing it, Heracles nodded, "Aye, I think that would be good. I am sure we will cross paths again soon my friend."

"I will look forward to it."

Heracles handed his bow and quiver to Perseus to carry and headed for the exit of the cave. They still had many days of travel to reach their destination and though they didn't have everything figured out, the son of Zeus had a good feeling as they started their descent down the mountain with Perseus keeping pace behind him.

**A.N: Been a little busy but will get the next few chapters out quicker. Also, I didn't follow the myth as closely this chapter because in the myth, Chiron gets shot with a poison arrow and gives up his immortality to escape his pain. Then takes Prometheus place getting his liver eaten daily and well, I didn't feel like that fit my story. So, yeah, this is how it goes in my story. Let me know what you think so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

The further they made their way north, the harsher they found the conditions. There were few roads and the ones that were there were covered in a deep layer of snow that was only growing deeper from the storm blanketing them as they forged on.

They'd been at it for over a month since leaving Chiron. Though the journey should have taken a few weeks at most, the travel was slow and they had to give themselves ample time to set up camp and build a fire to avoid freezing to death in the night.

"I miss Tiryns," Perseus grumbled as he followed Heracles' path through the snow. "I even miss King Eurystheus and his stupid herald."

Heracles just shook his head, "Yeah, well you could be carrying this huge bronze chain through the snow too. So just count your blessings that you only have to carry my bow and quiver."

"Oh yes," he drawled sarcastically, "the gods have truly blessed me. I get to freeze to death only carrying a bow. I should make a sacrifice to Zeus right now for the generosity of his son."

Heracles slowed his pace and turned around to watch Perseus try to make his way through the deep snow. Though he'd been annoyed with the whining, he found himself smiling when he watched his friend grumpily kick snow out of his path.

Perseus ran right into Heracles and tripped stumbling backwards and landed in the snow. When he almost disappeared in the deep drifts, the son of Zeus laughed loudly.

Perseus was not nearly as amused as a heavy dose of snow found its way under his thick cloak and onto his already cold back. He jumped out of the snow and threw Heracles' bow at the older hero's feet.

"What the Hades?!" He snapped.

Heracles just smiled wryly, "Perhaps you need to pay better attention." He knelt down and picked up his bow and tossed it back to Perseus. Then he pointed in the distance ahead of them.

Through the whitewash of snow, the unmistakable outline of a large mountain could be seen. The visibility was so poor, they'd nearly reached the mountain before Heracles was able to spot it.

Perseus' anger fizzled before extinguishing completely. Laying eyes on their destination at last was the break he'd been waiting for. The snow and cold were harsh and he'd about had all he could handle of them. Though they still had an impossible task to complete before they could leave, at least the endless march through a wintry hell was over, for now.

Heracles let the massive chain fall off his shoulders. Though they couldn't be seen, his shoulders were deeply bruised from carrying so much weight for so long. The relief he felt at freeing himself of that burden was euphoric.

"Night is approaching. We'll make camp here for the night and try to come up with a plan for tomorrow. Be a lad and gather some wood." Heracles asked.

Gathering wood was about the last thing Perseus felt like doing but when he caught a look at the weariness on Heracles' face, he just nodded. Even though he'd been the one complaining, it was clear the journey was harder for Heracles. He grasped his pendant and thought about an ax. He felt the familiar weight of the tool he needed in his hand as he approached a downed tree leaning into another.

He felt grateful to his father. His gift was an invaluable asset for him. It could turn into anything that could be considered a weapon. He'd tested its limits but it seemed to have a pretty broad definition of weapon and could vary in size to accommodate his needs. He wished he could properly thank his dad but after his father's warning, he had a feeling it could be a long time before he saw the sea god again.

After chopping several large branches off the trunk, he gathered up the dead wood and lugged it back to where he could see Heracles had already started a small fire. He dropped the firewood and put himself inches from the flames as he relished the feeling of warmth that had become so alien to him.

After cutting the branches smaller and building up the fire, Perseus went off to retrieve more wood. He made a handful of trips until they had enough wood piled up to keep the fire burning strong into the night.

Heracles had cooked up the last of their meat and broken a piece of bread in half, giving the larger portion to his companion before devouring his meal.

Once they'd eaten and set up a small tent to fend off the frigid winds, the two heroes stood silently around the fire.

"So," Perseus asked finally. "Do we have a plan?"

"A plan," Heracles repeated. He seemed to think about the question for a minute before shrugging his broad shoulders, "Well, we usually come up with plans, which then promptly go to Hades. This time, I think we'll skip the planning and just wing it. We'll try to use Chiron's advice but ultimately, it will be in the hands of the gods."

Perseus tried to get closer to the fire, but if he took another step, he'd be standing in the coals.

"The hands of the gods," he mused. "Let's hope it'll be the hands of gods that like us. I really don't want to see what the ones that don't would have in store for us."

Heracles looked at his young companion and knew what he was saying. Hera was the reason they were in this miserable place. He hoped his father or maybe Apollo would look favorably upon them in their hunt tomorrow. But there was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him that this wasn't going to be the moment when his luck finally turned in his favor.

**-X-**

Their sleep was far from pleasant. The fire blazed through the night but it did little to help against the arctic conditions. It was almost a relief when they were awakened by the sound of thunder overhead.

Or, at least they thought it was thunder.

Perseus was grabbed roughly out from under his his blankets and pulled from the tent before he even realized what happened.

He barely had time to register what was going on as Heracles dove away from their tent as an enormous creature barreled through the snow and right through their tent. All Perseus could make out was a blur of dark muscular skin and two big tusks that ripped through their tent like it wasn't even there.

They landed in the snow and both rolled away from each other, Perseus' bow appearing in his hand and Heracles drew the sword he had been sleeping with. But the boar just continued its torrid path of destruction right through their camp and then into the woods, leaving the two heroes standing there in shock.

"By the gods," Heracles was breathing heavily. "It's a bit bigger than I thought it would be."

Perseus felt the same way. When he'd pictured this quest, he'd imagined a boar, a little larger than a normal one, maybe with an attitude problem. But what they saw made Perseus was to burrow himself into the snow and wait for spring.

It was over fifteen feet tall and just as long. It's body was just a mess of rippling muscles and fur to go along with a huge maw and two tusks that looked as deadly as they were ugly.

Of course looking back at their previous quests, he realized that his guess was foolish. Of course they were hunting a boar that looked like it'd give a god trouble, never mind two demigods.

"Come, Perseus." Heracles' voice broke him from his musings. "Let's go, maybe we can finish this today and leave this forsaken place."

Heracles was rummaging through their destroyed tent until he found his bow. He thanked the gods it was still in one piece and hoisted it and his quiver over his shoulder. He then grabbed the godly sized chain they'd gotten from Chiron and bounded off through the snow after the monster.

Perseus watched him bound off through the snow with deep strides and cursed quietly. He was less than half as tall as the son of Zeus which made going through the snow twice as hard. He silently vowed that if he ever got out the winter wonderland he'd find whatever god or goddess was in charge of snow and put a couple bronze arrows in their backsides.

**-X-**

It took until the early afternoon to catch up to the monstrous boar. It wasn't hard to track, the beast left a trail of death and destruction wherever it went. A few brave souls had tried to defend their homes but were left maimed and discarded like everything else the boar touched.

Perseus couldn't help but get angrier as they followed the monster's chaotic path. There was no method to its madness, it was just destroying for the sake of destroying. The poor victims did nothing but try to protect their homes and were dealt horrific deaths for their efforts.

Finally the Erymanthian Boar seemed to run out of steam and allowed the two heroes to close in on it. They didn't need time to plan, they'd been together long enough that they knew what to do.

The boar was snorting and stomping around a destroyed hut that looked like it had been an earlier victim of the monster. The home was beat down and had a fresh layer of snow on it. It was likely somewhere the beast had found food on a previous day and it had returned to look for more to scavenge.

Perseus took off to the left, his bow in one hand and an arrow ready on the other. Heracles crept forward, the monster still hadn't detected their presence and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

When he was within twenty yards of the monster, he crouched down in the snow and waited. The boar's head snapped up as it scanned the area with beady black eyes. It sensed danger close but couldn't locate the source yet.

Then the twang of an arrow being released and the thud of it landing in the tree above its head sent the animal into a frenzy.

"REEEEET! REEEEET! REEEEEEET!" It squealed loudly and turned around to bolt when a monstrous figure burst from the snow. The head of a lion and the body of a man, the massive boar's feet slipped in the snow as it tried to find traction.

Two more arrows thudded into the tree right above the boar's head sent it into a full on panic. Its tusks whirled around in a frenzy and charged right at the half-lion, half-man.

Heracles saw the monster turn on him and readied himself. He had planned to smoothly jump onto the monsters back and wrangle it to the ground, similar to how he had handled the Nemean Lion.

Of course, that is not how things went down. For one, he didn't really account for his lack of leverage as he stood in thigh deep snow. Also, the way the boar charged sent snow flying in all directions as it ran. By the time it closed in on him, all he could see was a wall of white snow.

He would have been run through if Perseus hadn't been so quick on his feet.

Seeing Heracles setting himself up for a painful greeting with the monster, he climbed the tree beside him and ran along a thick branch before launching himself in the air. When the monster was just a few feet from Heracles, Perseus landed hard on its back. To stop himself from being thrown off, he grabbed two thick handfuls of its wispy fur. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't enough to keep him steady and he ended up rolling off its back with two thick handfuls of the boar's hair.

"REEEEEEEEEEET!" The monster screeched in outrage as its hair was unceremoniously ripped from its body. It came to a skidding stop in the snow just feet from the son of Zeus and whirled around in a rage. It found the offender climbing to his feet still holding its fur in it hands.

Perseus' shoulder felt like it was on fire. Pain seared through his mind as he pulled himself from the snow. When he finally looked up, all he could see was a grunting and snoring giant boar glaring at him from way closer than he would have liked.

"Oh Styx," he cursed under his breath as the monster charged at him. Luckily for him, he was smaller and much more agile than the lumbering beast. He waited until the last second and then dove into the snow to his left. He almost regretted it when he felt his shoulder throb in pain. He couldn't even lift it, it felt like it had been detached from his body and was now utterly useless to him.

He was so distracted by the pain in his shoulder, he almost didn't see the boar coming around for another charge. It turned out not to matter. With a roar that would have rivaled most monsters, Heracles barreled straight at the boar while its attention was on Perseus.

He slammed his shoulder in the monster's side and sent it rolling in the snow.

"Come, we can bind it now." Heracles called over to Perseus. But when he looked he saw his young friend's arm hanging awkwardly and knew he'd dislocated his shoulder. "Forget it," he called when Perseus was trying to gather himself together. "Tend to yourself, I can handle this one."

Perseus looked like he wanted to argue but when he tried to raise his hand in objection, he winced so hard he fell back onto his butt in the snow.

"Yeah," he agreed and rolled over burying his arm and shoulder in the snow, "you got this."

Heracles watched Perseus sink back into the snow before turning to the monster as it climbed back to its feet.

"Alright!" He bellowed at the boar. "You and me! Let's go, big boy!" Rather than draw his bow or sword, he stalked towards the beast with nothing but his big meaty hands for weapons.

The boar, recovered from the surprisingly powerful blow from Heracles, huffed and snorted as it eyed its attacker. Like the cornered animal it was, the boar reacted first, charging straight at Heracles.

This time, Heracles was prepared. His footing was solid and his sight line on the beast was clear. As it closed the distance, Heracles heard Perseus call out a warning but it was ignored. Heracles knew what he was doing. At the last second, he kicked up some snow in the monster's face, which was enough to give it the moment's hesitation he needed.

His hands shot out and grabbed hold of the boar's tusks as he tried to plant his feet as solidly as he could in the snowy earth. His feet slid back but he kept his grip on the tusks as he put as much resistance as he could. The boar continued charging, pushing the son of Zeus backwards while Heracles just made it as difficult as he could, not allowing himself to be run over, just making the monster earn each and every step it took.

This continued on for almost a full minute. The beast pushed, trying to run the hero over; Heracles keeping hold of the tusks and being pushed backwards, his feet sliding over the snowy ground but making each foot the monster gained as taxing as possible.

Finally though, the boar began to tire. It's pushing was not as strong and was getting weaker until Heracles felt he had the advantage. He planted his foot and pushed back, stopping the monster in its tracks. Not wanting to miss his chance, Heracles twisted his arms, wrenching the monster's head around before it let out a pained "REEEEEET!"

Heracles swung his foot around as he continued to yank the monster by its tusks. It tripped over his foot and crashed into the snow. Despite his exhaustion, Heracles pinned the monster down and tried to grab the huge chain still hanging over his shoulders.

"I got it." Perseus used his good arm pulled with everything he had. He managed to slide the celestial bronze metal from Heracles' broad shoulders before handing it to the son of Zeus.

Heracles didn't waste any time. He first bound the monster's back legs and then the front. He looped the chain around the monster's neck and then collapsed into the snow. The fatigue of his pushing match with the Erymanthian Boar had taken a toll. He could barely move. His entire body felt like it was a mix between liquid and solid, and every movement just sent waves of pain through his body.

Perseus let himself fall butt-first into the snow beside him.

"Well, I guess Chiron's advice wasn't necessary."

Heracles, who had shut his eyes as he tried to recover his strength, opened one eye, "I'd been planning on using his idea until you went and hurt yourself."

Perseus' jaw hung open and a look of indignation covered his face, "If I didn't, you'd be a bleeding mess in the snow right now."

Heracles' lips curled into a sardonic smile, "I had it under control."

Perseus tried to throw his hands up in objection but when he did, he doubled over clutching his right shoulder in agony.

Heracles pulled himself out of the snow and put a hand on Perseus' back as he writhed in the snow.

"I was kidding, my friend. Let me fix your shoulder and we can try to figure out what to do next."

Perseus sat up and looked warily at Heracles. He wasn't sure he wanted his shoulder fixed. He had a feeling it would involve a lot more pain for him and he really wasn't looking forward to that right now.

"Your shoulder had popped out. I need to put it back in or it won't start healing." Heracles urged seeing his look.

Perseus just nodded solemnly and closed his eyes, preparing for what he knew would hurt a lot.

Heracles grabbed his hand and shook it gently, trying to get Perseus to relax. When he did a little, he wrenched his arm up and pushed it hard. The sickening pop was heard and Perseus howled in pain. He cursed Heracles with every curse he knew as he rolled in the snow in pain. But when he finally stopped, he found that while still very painful, he could at least move his arm again.

He slowly climbed back to his feet and almost tripped over the struggling Erymanthian Boar as it tried in vain to free itself from its bindings.

"Ouch, uh, thanks."

Heracles nodded, knowing how painful it was having your shoulder popped back in place.

"So, how are we supposed to get that thing back to Tiryns?" Perseus said eyeing the monster.

Heracles looked like a fresh weight was placed on his shoulders as he slumped back into the snow, "I have no idea, my friend, no idea."

Perseus slumped back into the snow as the realization that their challenges were far from over. He wished they could catch a break for once. These trials were so taxing, he couldn't fathom why they needed to bring the beast back alive. His hatred for King Eurystheus was growing as the cold set in again.

As they sat there in the snow, contemplating their dilemma, Perseus thought he heard a voice in calling to him in the distance. He sat up and looked at Heracles.

"Did you hear that?"

Heracles opened his eyes and gave him a confused look, "Hear what?"

Perseus strained to listen but heard nothing, "I, I thought I heard something."

"Hearing voices is a sign that you're turning delirious, perhaps your starting to freeze to death."

Perseus ignored his comment. He kept listening, sure he had heard something. Just as he started to think Heracles was right, he heard it again.

"_My lllllord."_

Perseus stood up straight and looked into the distance.

"What is it?" Heracles asked, a little worried about his friend.

Perseus stared into the distance, searching.

"Perseus..." Heracles began.

"THERE!" He pointed to a spot forty or fifty yards away.

Heracles narrowed his eyes before they went wide.

Galloping through the snow and speeds that shouldn't have been possible were two steeds the same color as the snow they were kicking up as they ran.

Perseus stepped forward and Heracles put his arm out to stop him, unsure whether or not they should trust the appearance of these horses. Perseus just ducked under his arm though.

"It's fine, they're here to help."

Heracles looked at him skeptically, "How can you be sure?"

"They told me," Perseus said it like it should be obvious. But Heracles still felt a little uneasy about it as the steeds slowed their pace as they reached them. The two horses were large, bigger than any common equine.

The two horses lowered their head as they approached Perseus.

"_My lllllord," _they said in unision. "_We are here to serve you."_

Perseus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but stopped when he found his long dark hair was frozen solid.

"Right, uh," he glanced at the Erymanthian Boar as it struggled in vain to free itself. "Do you think you could help us bring that thing back to Tiryns?"

The two horses whinnied and nodded their heads.

"_Attach the chains to us and we will transport it and you to wherever you wish, my llllord."_

"Okay," Perseus felt a little foolish responding to horses only he could hear speak. He turned to Heracles, "They said to attach the chains to them and they will bring it and us wherever we want."

Heracles looked back at the monster and then back to the steeds, "Uh, attach the chains to what?"

In response, harnesses appeared out of nowhere on the horses.

Perseus grinned, "To those, of course."

Heracles rolled his eyes but set to work. It took some effort and time to attach the two horses to the chains so that the weight was distributed evenly. But once they were, Perseus climbed awkwardly on ones of the horses' backs, still favoring his shoulder. Once they were both settled on their steeds, Perseus wasn't sure what to do.

"Uh, to Tiryns please."

The horses shot off at speeds that shouldn't have been possible, especially with such a massive burden trailing behind them, carving a large path through the snow and struggling every step of the way.

**A.N: Uh, that was harder to write than I wanted. But done with labor # 4. Let me know what you thought, I wrote this in several different parts so Im not sure if its any good.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Perseus didn't understand.

Why didn't gods help all the time? It was obviously within their power.

His father had sent these two fine stallions to help carry the Erymanthian Boar back to Tiryns for them and he was sure it took little more than a snap of his fingers to make it happen.

It took them weeks to get from Tiryns, to the land of the centaurs, and then to Mount Erymanthus. It took them less than a week to get back to Tiryns.

These had to be some kind of divine super horses too. They barely rested and traveled at speeds that were impossible for normal equine.

If they had them from the start, they could have finished this quest in a third as much time. But then again, that seemed to be the way gods worked. Showing up to help when you least expected it and leaving you hanging when you thought it'd be a good time for them to make an appearance.

The minute they reached the outskirts of King Eurystheus' lands, the two horses stopped in their tracks. The harnesses vanished and the two bolted into the abyss of the wilderness without so much as a second glance back at the two heroes.

Heracles watched the two steeds speed away and shook his head.

"Well, I guess we're walking the rest the way."

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Are you really complaining?"

Heracles grabbed the chain and pulled it over his right shoulder, making sure it was taut, then just grinned.

"Of course not, this makes the feat look much more impressive. Let's go, I'm anxious to see the look of that fool's face when we drop this beast on the steps of his palace."

Perseus didn't have time to respond, Heracles took off, pulling the boar behind him and moving at almost a sprint towards the city. Perseus ran alongside for a few minutes before a much better idea came to mind. He slowed his pace, then sprinted as fast as he could, catching up the the dragging boar before he leaped to his right and landed on its side. He reached up, grabbed one of the tusks and held on, enjoying a free, albeit bumpy ride to the city.

When Heracles reached the city gates, he stopped gasping for breath. Perseus jumped off his unwilling steed and landed to the son of Zeus' right with a huge grin on his face.

"Whew, that was tough."

Heracles looked at him, and then at the boar before he gave a look to indignation.

"Did you really just..."

"What?" Perseus asked innocently. "You didn't even notice the extra weight. Besides, I'm still injured." He clutched his shoulder which was actually feeling much better and feigned pain.

Heracles was about to say something but the commotion of the kings vanguard approaching captured his attention. They approached quickly and parted as soon as they reached the duo.

"Well, why have you return..." King Eurystheus froze mid-sentence when he laid eyes on the boar, which had long since given up its struggling.

"The Erymanthian Boar," Heracles gave a deep mocking bow, "as you have ordered, _my lord."_

The king just stared in disbelief at the monstrous creature. He had been so sure this would be the quest to stump the two heroes that he hadn't even thought about what to do if they returned successful. He hoped it would claim their lives but would have also settled for their returning in failure. But now, as he stared at the immense creature, words escaped the usually silver tongued king.

Heracles turned to the boar and grabbed the chain tying its front legs together.

"You ordered the beast brought back alive, shall I free it so you can tame it, my lord?"

Eurystheus opened his mouth but words still failed to form. Heracles took his silence as a yes and ripped the chains free of its front legs. The previously docile monster went ballistic. It tried to scramble forward and managed to get a few feet before the king spoke.

"NO! Please!" The king stumbled backwards and pushed a number of his guards in front of him.

Heracles grabbed the chain still tied around the boar's snout and yanked hard. The boar's struggling ceased and it went tame under the firm hand of its captor.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I thought this was your wish? You don't want it alive?"

"NO!" Eurystheus whimpered, peaking his head around his men. "Take it away! To complete your trial, you must take it away! I don't care what you do with it, just get rid of it!"

Heracles let a satisfied smile creep onto his face for a moment before he turned serious.

"Are you quite sure, my lord? Your herald was _very _clear. Perhaps he was mistaken, perhaps it might be better if you explain to him why capturing such a beast alive is not a good idea."

Heracles glared at the king, trying to get the message across that this was not going to happen again. He may be bound to complete the tasks that Eurystheus commanded of him, but he had no plans to bring another monster back from a foreign land, alive.

The king straightened up as he recognized the veiled threat. He was about to retort when Heracles kicked the boar in the backside, sending it scrambling forward again, its front legs clawing at the earth to get away from him.

"Fine!" The High King screeched as he ducked behind his guard again. "Just take it away. I will have your next task for you on the morrow."

Heracles smirked triumphantly and held the boar in place by the chain until it began to calm again. The king's honor guard whisked him back to the palace, leaving the two demigods to deal with an enormous monster that needed to be disposed of.

Once the king was gone, Perseus' bow appeared in his hand. He notched two arrows and stepped up the monster.

"No," Heracles said. "Wait, I have a better idea."

Perseus raised an eyebrow as the bow vanished from his hand. Heracles grabbed the chain and began dragging the beast back towards the city gates. Perseus followed along, unsure of where they were going.

"We'll take it to the cliffs, drop it into the sea as an offering to Poseidon." Heracles said once Perseus began walking by his side.

"Really?" He was surprised by the idea but obviously intrigued by the idea of making a big sacrifice to his father.

"He did send the horses that dragged the beast back here." Heracles answered simply, "And," he added his tone getting more serious, "I have owed Poseidon a sacrifice for a long time, it's high time I repay him."

"Uh," Perseus wasn't sure what he meant. "You do?"

They were coming up to the cliffs that dropped off into the sea. Heracles stopped a few feet away and turned to Perseus.

"Yes, my friend. Without his help, I would never have completed a single task. I wouldn't be this close to my redemption and I would have likely lost my will to continue this journey."

Perseus just stared, still not quite understanding. Heracles got behind the boar and pushed it up the edge, ignoring its desperate struggles to stop its momentum.

"For Lord Poseidon," Heracles said giving one last shove and sending the monster over the edge. "For sending his son to join me on this perilous journey. I am forever indebted to you my lord," he turned to Perseus, "and to you as well, my friend."

A whooshing sound rose from the sea and both demigods looked over the edge. A massive wave had risen from the sea just as the boar reached the water. It looked like a hand reaching out to grab it. A second wave crashed down over it and sent the monster into the depths.

Perseus watched the sea, hoping he'd catch a glimpse of his father but only saw the waves crashing into the cliffs. Heracles put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, Perseus. I think we've both earned a hearty meal and good night's rest beside a nice warm fire."

Perseus broke his gaze from the sea. He was touched by Heracles' words but wasn't sure how to respond so he just nodded.

"Yeah," he cleared the lump out of his throat. "A good warm meal sounds a bit like Elysium right now."

**Line Break**

Well this was a new one.

No new monster to tame. No god or goddess to defy. Perseus wasn't even sure what he thought about their current predicament.

The fifth task assigned to Heracles was about the last thing he expected.

Go to King Augeas and clean his stables.

Pretty simple, right?

Apparently not. Not from the look Heracles got when they were given the task, though it was funny seeing the herald hand them a scroll and take off without a word like the little weasel he was. Apparently he'd lost the authority to explain tasks to the two heroes. Something both found equally amusing and satisfying.

But when Heracles read the scroll off, his look wasn't fearful, but their was trepidation in it.

When he explained what King Augeas had in his stables, his look made a little more sense. Apparently the king was one of the richest men in all of Greece, and he liked to flaunt that wealth through his extraordinarily large cattle herds.

Large as in like thousands of cows, bulls, goats, sheep and horses.

_That many cattle must have created a ridiculous amount of poop, _Perseus thought half amused, half terrified.

And their task was to clean the entire stables... In one day.

That was not going to be a simple task. They would need a plan and probably a miracle but it was what needed to be done, so they put their faith in the gods showing them the way.

When they reached Elis, they were immediately met by the king's son Phyleus who showed them to the stables.

"My father was given specific instructions by High King Eurystheus," Phyleus explained. "You have one day to complete the cleaning of the stables. You may start when you wish but once the sun sets on that day, the stables must be clean."

As his finished his sentence, they reached the stables and Perseus felt like the weight of the world had landed on his shoulders. They were enormous. It would take a league of men weeks to clean these stables. They stretched on farther than he could see and the ground was littered in feces. The smell made him want to vomit. And it wasn't the kind of smell you could get used to either... It was more like the kind of smell that would kill you if you stuck around for too long.

"King Eurystheus demanded you stay in the stables," Phyleus smiled when he saw Perseus' look of horror. "But, my father says that would be cruel and unjust." He pointed to the small hill to the west of the stables. "There is a hut some of our shepherds sleep in. Father has moved them closer to the city so the hut is yours if you want it."

Heracles was still taking in the sight of enormous stables but an elbow from Perseus shook him from his daze.

"Yes," Heracles said quickly. "That is fine. Please thank your father for his kindness. We will need a couple of days to prepare but we will let you know when we are ready to begin the task."

Phyleus looked over at the stables and couldn't help but grimace.

"Yes," he agreed. "Please do. I would like to witness such a task."

"Yeah," Perseus grumbled. "Who doesn't wanna watch two guys shoveling poop around in the blazing sun all day. That's a must see kind of show."

The prince chuckled at his sarcasm and waved back towards the city.

"I have other duties to attend to but should you need anything, I am easy to find." He held his hand out to Heracles who shook it with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, young prince. We should be fine."

Phyleus nodded to Perseus and started walking back towards the palace.

"Well," Heracles sighed. "Let's get settled in. I think we're going to need our rest if we're going to have any hope of doing this."

Perseus glanced at the stables one last time at nodded, following Heracles to the path that led up the hill and to their new temporary abode.

**-X-**

At sunrise the next morning, the two demigods decided it would be best to get a look at just how big these stables were. So starting at the point where Phyleus left them, they began to walk the perimeter of the stables.

"This is the worst trial yet," Perseus mumbled through the clothe he'd tied around his face to shield his nose and mouth from the acrid odor. "I mean, how is this supposed to earn your redemption?"

Heracles tied a clothe around his own face as they walked.

"Humility. Obviously tests of strength and bravery have failed to stop me. Now they are testing whether or not I am willing to get my hands dirty and do the work of a common man."

Perseus' eyes narrowed a little, "Oh, they're just testing you? That's good to hear, I'll wait in the city and you can get me when you're finished."

Heracles grimaced when he thought about his own words. They did sound bad. Perseus had been with him every step of the way, to not include him was insulting.

"I misspoke, my friend. They are testing _us. _It is my punishment and you've probably done more to complete the first four tasks than I. I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to sound like that."

Perseus nodded but still felt slightly miffed about the way Heracles worded it.

They walked in silence for a good twenty minutes before Perseus felt a familiar tug in his gut. It wasn't very strong but it was enough to let him know.

Water was close. Freshwater he could tell, but water nonetheless.

He ran ahead and found the bend of a river less than twenty feet from the edge of the stables. He jogged the water and dove in head first. The nauseous feeling he'd had instantly vanished as the cool water hit his skin. He broke the surface of the water and saw Heracles looking oddly at him.

"What?"

Heracles didn't answer right away. He looked back towards the stables for a moment and then back to him. He had the kind of look he got when he was thinking hard about something. Perseus just waited, wondering how much this was going to hurt, as a lot of his plans ending up in one or both of them getting hurt.

"How well can you control river water?" His expression was earnest and Perseus could almost see gears turning in his head.

In response, he sent a jet of water from the river straight into Heracles' face.

The son of Zeus stumbled back spluttering and coughing as some of the water ending going up his nose.

When he finally looked back at him with a grin, Perseus could immediately tell he wasn't going to like what he had to say next.

**A.N: It's short but its just setting up the next chapter. I'm going to try and get things moving. This whole story is just a set up to the next book. I have SOOOO many ideas for that. There will be two short stories leading into the next book too. They will also set up the sequel. I'm excited and impatient to get to the next book but I want to make this story good too. Let me know what you thought.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Perseus felt something in his stomach.

On a normal day, he would have assumed it was just Heracles' cooking, _which left a lot to be desired._

But today he knew that wasn't it. It wasn't indigestion from under cooked meat or one of Heracles' _mystery stews. _

No, this was unease about the plan Heracles had laid out two days prior. Though he couldn't find any faults with it, he just had a feeling it was a bad idea. He wasn't really sure why he felt that way but something about it seemed wrong.

They'd woken up at the crack of dawn and Heracles went right to work. He began at the edge of the stables and had been digging ever since. Midday was approaching and the heat was becoming more and more intense. Perseus tried to help but Heracles insisted he conserve his strength since they would only have one shot at this.

So Perseus just leaned against the stable's wooden fence and allowed the shade of the overhanging tree to shield him from the sun's harsh rays. Heracles was drenched in sweat as he continued digging. Perseus couldn't help but shake his head when he thought about how much they would have given for this heat just weeks earlier. The weather down in Elin was so different than what they'd trekked through on their last trial. Though it was a bit warm for his taste, he had no complaints after their capture of the Erymanthian Boar.

Heracles had made it almost halfway to the river from the edge of the stables, creating a trench roughly five feet deep and five feet wide.

He stopped digging and leaned back against the side of his trench, trying to catch his breath and get a break from the relentless heat. Perseus tossed a canteen of water in his direction which the son of Zeus caught and immediately inhaled.

"You want more?"

Heracles took a deep heaving breath and shook his head, "No, I'm fine. I need to keep working. Maybe you should go find Phyleus and tell him we've started the work."

"Ah, I dunno," Perseus yawned loudly. "It might be better if I stay rested."

Heracles sent him a half hearted glare and Perseus relented. He hopped the fence in one quick jump. When his feet hit the ground, they slid out from under him and he flopped onto his back, the squish of his landing had him screaming immediately.

He could hear Heracles roar in laughter, falling into his trench as he continued to howl in amusement.

"What the HADES!" Perseus bellowed as he jumped back to his feet. His back, which he'd left bare in the baking sun, was covered in a mixture of fresh and old manure. He bolted back over the fence and towards the river, grabbing a hunk of the feces on the back of his arm and tossing it at Heracles on his way to diving in the river.

He hit the water and began scrubbing his arm of the foreign substance. When he felt sufficiently clean, he was about to surface only to freeze when he found himself face to face with a pretty girl, only a few years older than him.

"What the..." he started to say before he noticed the elfish ears and slightly greenish tinge to her skin. He realized he was looking at a nymph. A river nymph to be exact. And this nymph did not seemed particularly pleased to be meeting his acquaintance.

He tried to speak but realized that wasn't possible under water. He created a bubble of air around him and tried for a friendly smile.

"Uh, hi, my name is..."

He was cut off, "I know who you are, Perseus, son of Poseidon."

"Oh," Perseus felt quite uncomfortable. Most nymphs he'd met were actually really nice. Water nymphs were especially nice to him, so this one's reaction was a little confusing. "Um, did I do something wrong?"

The water spirit narrowed her eyes, "Not yet but I see your _friend_ out there is trying to build a trench straight into my river. Care to explain?"

"Oh," Perseus rubbed the back of his head, not really sure what to say. "Yeah, well we need to clean..."

He was cut off again, "And you thought you'd use _my _river to clean some mortal's stables! How dare you..." She probably would have said more but the water around her began to churn violently cutting her voice off. Perseus started to back up when a barrage of rocks and sand from the riverbed flew straight at him. He raised his hands defensively and the water responded, a current of water surging from somewhere behind him and blocking the attack and turning the water into small whirlpool of angry water and river debris. Perseus used the commotion to make his escape. He shot out of the water and landed on his stomach at the edge of the river.

"What in the name of the gods are you doing, Perseus?" Heracles was behind him, looking at the churning water in confusion.

"It's not me!" Perseus said indignantly. "Some insane nymph was trying to kill me! She knows what we're doing and she's not happy about it!"

Heracles grabbed him under the arms and pulled him to his feet. They both looked down at the river and found it still churning violently. Heracles guessed she was waiting for one of them to take a step in again. But he had no plans to let some nymph ruin his plan. There was too much at stake and not enough time to try to appease a river spirit. They would need to do this without the nymphs consent, no matter how he felt about the fairness of the situation they were laying on her.

"Let's stay away from the river from now on then. We still have a lot of work to do and we're almost half out of daylight."

Perseus started walking away from the river but glanced back where he could see the angry face of the nymph staring at him from the suddenly much stronger water currents.

"Come, go fetch Phyleus. We need him to see we've begun our task." Heracles dropped back into his trench and pointed towards the city for Perseus to go.

"But," Perseus felt like they needed to discuss what had just happened. "What about..."

"We have no time for angry nymphs, my boy. If we don't get this done, all our work in the past trials will be for naught. Go, I will finish here."

He wanted to say more but also knew Heracles was right. I f they wasted time and missed their chance to complete the trial, all their hard work over the last nearly two years would be wasted. Against his better judgment, he took off towards the city in search of the prince of Elis.

**-X-**

It was a little annoying to see the excitement in the prince at the prospect of watching the stables being cleaned.

_Who gets this excited over a bunch of manure... Weirdo, _Perseus thought as they walked back towards the stables.

Perseus found the entire trial to be a pain in his backside and amusing some little prince was not high on his list of priorities. But for the sake of their mission and to keep the king's son and therefore the king, appeased, he held his tongue in check.

When they reached the edge of the stables where he'd left Heracles, Perseus was surprised how close he was to the river. He had only about five feet of ground to dig before the edge of the river and he knew he was waiting for Perseus to be there to finish the job.

Perseus looked at the sky and guessed they had a few hours of daylight left to complete the the job. Even with their plan, Perseus knew this wasn't a sure thing. A nagging feeling in his gut told him they hadn't seen the last of that angry nymph either.

"What is this?" Phyleus asked looking at the trench from the river to edge of the stables.

Heracles gave him a questioning stare, "I wasn't aware there were stipulations on how we cleaned the stables. The instructions were just to clean them; how we accomplish it is our concern, not yours."

The prince's eye twitched a bit, not a huge fan of being spoken to like that but then seemed to get over it and shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Very well. But if you flood the stables and then the city, I would not expect my father to look favorably upon you when he reports back to High King Eurystheus."

Heracles just smiled knowingly and gave Perseus a look asking if he was ready. Though he wasn't sure if he really was, he nodded nonetheless.

"Does your father wish to be present? We must begin if we are complete before sunset." Heracles looked around to see if perhaps the king was watching from the distance.

"I will serve as supervisor of this trial. You may begin when ready." Phyleus answered looking completely unconvinced of their chances for success.

"Then get out of our way. You're not going to want to be near us for this."

Phyleus looked both confused and annoyed by the command but retreated from the area regardless, choosing a nearby hill to oversee their progress.

Heracles grabbed his shovel and approached the edge of his canal. He looked at Perseus earnestly, "I will not be able to help you once the river breaks through. I'm depending on you to do this Perseus, our fate is in your hands."

Perseus' hands shook slightly. He'd never had so much depending on him. The fact their success or failure was squarely on his shoulders had his stomach doing back flips in anticipation.

He shook his arms, trying to loosen up and took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He looked a Heracles waved him away.

"Get out of the way, I can do it."

Heracles paused for a second, then realized what he meant and jumped out of the ditch.

Perseus closed his eyes for a second in concentration. Then he thrust his hand out and felt his stomach wrench painfully. At first, nothing happened. Then after a few seconds, the dam literally burst.

The five feet of land between the river and trench exploded and river water gushed through. The water filled the trench within seconds and began to overflow when Perseus ran to the edge of the stables. The cool river water was up to his ankles before he let loose a primal sounding roar.

Suddenly hundreds of gallons of river water surged through the trench and swept into the stables. Perseus' face was already beaded with sweat and he knew he needed to keep his concentration or the water would flow straight through the other side of the stables and they would fail.

Gritting his teeth in concentration, he held both his hands out in front of him and then extended them in an upward sweeping motion. The water followed his hands like they were extensions of his body. The water flowed out, sweeping up the filth covering the stable ground.

It was a painful and long process. He kept the river at bay while using large pools of water to clean different sections of the stables. When the water began to get so thick with fecal matter it could not take more, he would pull more water from the river still being held at bay by his mere willpower and use it to dilute the filth and move on to a new section of stables.

He kept this up for an unknown amount of time. To him, it felt like hours but in reality, it was far less.

As he reached the final section of the stables, his legs grew weak and he fell to his knees, nearly losing his control on the water.

"You're almost there, brother!" Heracles called. He was less than ten feet away but his voice sounded miles away to Perseus, whose mind was spinning from the exertion of this task. He'd never even tried to control this much water so this was all new to him. The fact it was freshwater only made controlling it more difficult too.

The sound of Heracles' voice seemed to lend him just a sliver of strength. He managed to get up on one knee and then slowly regain his footing. He knew there was just one last thing to do and it would be over.

He spread his hands wide and slowly, painfully brought them together. It felt like the weight of all that water was holding his hands back as he brought them together, the water following his command and coalescing into one large pool in the middle of the stables.

Perseus sucked in a painful breath and bellowed in a combination of pain and fury. His hands thrust towards the river and the water shot back in that direction.

It would have surged straight back into the river but Perseus felt a resistance stronger than he could control pushing back against his will. He couldn't see over the water but he knew what was happening.

Heracles saw his look of agony and found the water stopped right at the banks of the river. A beautiful woman stood with her hands thrust back in Perseus' direction.

The nymph's eyes were narrowed in concentration as she refused to allow that filth back into her river. She felt Perseus' weakened strength and knew she would only need a few moments to outlast the young demigod.

She almost smiled in satisfaction of her victory when she was hit with the force of full speed chariot.

She only had time to notice that mess of long blonde hair before a bulky shoulder hit her in the chest and sent her crashing back into her river. She landed and immediately felt the warm, filthy water hit her full force. Hundreds of gallons of the thick, polluted water crashed into the river and sent her crashing to the bottom. As she dissolved into the now brownish river water, the only thing she could feel was the pain and sickness that was consuming her very life force.

Heracles felt his guilt well up as he watched the disgusting brown water crash into the nymph after he'd sent her flying back into her river with a hard shoulder. It needed to be done though, Perseus was on his last ounce of strength and given the choice of a nymph or his friend, the choice was easy.

He turned and found Perseus standing shakily on his feet. Blood leaked steadily out of both his nostrils and some even trickled out of his ears. He tried to take a step forward but his legs gave out and he collapsed into the muddy ground. His body shook and convulsed violently.

Heracles ran forward, sliding onto his knees and cradling Perseus' head in his lap as he tried to control his convulsions.

Heracles felt his entire world crashing down around him. His only friend lay in his arms convulsing and he had no idea what to do. He looked around in a panic.

"Help! Someone! Please help me!"

**A.N: FIN**

**See you next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Heracles tried to hold Perseus still but his body just continued to shake violently. The blood from his nose was now splattered all over his face, giving a horrific visual for Heracles as he tried to help his friend.

Heracles was so concentrated on Perseus that he didn't even notice Phyleus run up behind him with a handful of attendants.

"By the gods," the young prince gasped when he laid eyes on him. "What's wrong with him?"

Heracles ignored the question and looked back, his eyes landing on a canteen of water held by one of the prince's servants.

"Give me that water!"

Both servant and master were too stunned to comprehend the request before Heracles snatched it from the man and bit the cover off with his mouth. He grabbed Perseus tightly who had stopped convulsing and just laid in a motionless bloody heap in the larger man's lap.

Heracles put the container to Perseus' lips and began to slowly pour the contents in his mouth.

"He needs a healer, not water!" Phyleus said, still in disbelief both at the state of the younger boy and what he'd witnessed just moments before.

"Water is the best healer for someone like him." Heracles snapped back. He held the back of Perseus' head in one of his meaty hands and continued to slowly pour the water into his mouth before carefully pouring some over his face, praying to every god and goddess he could think of to save his friend.

Part of him expected Apollo or Poseidon to appear and heal the young boy they had so obviously favored in the past. But of course, when the need was dire, the gods were nowhere to be found.

Heracles hadn't noticed his own tears until he watched one land right on Perseus' forehead.

To the disbelief of everyone not of divine blood, a little color seemed to return to Perseus' face as the water seeped into his skin and pores.

"What is he?" Phyleus asked half curious, half afraid. "What I saw," he paused and just shook his head trying to truly comprehend it, "it wasn't possible."

Heracles continued to ignore the prince and carefully finished pouring the water into Perseus' mouth before gently sliding an arm underneath his legs and lifting him off the ground, careful to keep his head as still as possible.

"My friend," Heracles whispered softly and he stood up. He seemed to finally realize the audience that had gathered after their spectacle. Behind the prince and his attendants were dozens of people, villagers who had heard the commotion and come to investigate.

"I need water." Heracles announced loudly. "Salt water would be best. To the person who brings me water from the sea, a handsome payday awaits."

This caught the attention of several of the onlookers as a half dozen turned and sprinted off to the west to try to bring the hulking man salt water, even if they didn't understand why.

Heracles tried to walk out of the stables but felt the sharp point of a sword in his back before he could move.

"I demand answers." Phyleus said trying to sound threatening but not pulling it off very well.

Heracles stiffened but stayed rooted to his spot. He didn't even turn to face the prince.

"I will answer whatever you like once I know my friend is safe. But I can assure you that if you stand between me and my friend's care, I will burn this entire city to the ground and then make you watch as I sacrifice your body to the gods, body part by body part."

The prince's sword hand trembled at those words, mostly because to the absolute surety that Heracles spoke them. It was clear he had no doubts of his ability to complete such a task if he were pushed to it.

Phyleus lowered his sword and tried for a confident voice but his voice squeaked as he spoke.

"Yes, of course. The child's safety is paramount. I was merely letting you know I had questions for you."

Heracles didn't even wait for the prince to finish speaking before carrying Perseus to the edge of the stables and laying him down in the grass under an overhanging tree near the now grossly polluted river.

He kept Perseus' head in his lap and tried to talk him back into consciousness while he waited. Nearly a half hour later, the first villager returned with a pale of water that he almost spilled trying to get it to the large hero as quickly as he could.

Heracles grabbed it poured it slowly over Perseus head and face. While the fresh water had helped, the sea water was like the hand of Poseidon himself. The water seeped into Perseus skin and the color returned quickly. Heracles continued to slowly pour it over his body before Perseus sat up spluttering as he coughed up a mixture of water and blood.

"Brother," Heracles felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. Perseus rolled off him and onto his stomach coughing and retching, trying to get out all the blood that had gone into his lungs.

Perseus' retching slowed after a minute and he rolled onto his back.

"Yup, not a huge fan of nymphs."

Heracles couldn't help but laugh loudly. That sarcasm was like music to his ears. The thought of losing his best friend had put all these stupid trials into perspective. Sure, he needed to complete them but not at any cost. He vowed he would not make that mistake again.

"Perseus," Heracles leaned back against the tree feeling his worries disappear, "are you okay?"

Perseus tried to sit up but failed at first. More carefully, he pushed himself onto his butt and held his head in his hands.

"My head hurts. What happened?"

"You had a fit. You were bleeding from your nose and ears. I thought you were checking in with Hades for a minute there."

"Bleeding from the ears? That sounds pretty healthy." He rubbed his temples trying to massage the throbbing out of his skull.

"Yeah," Heracles pulled himself to his feet when he noticed the prince approaching. He was doing it slowly and warily but approaching nonetheless now that Perseus was conscious. "Perhaps you should rest, I will deal with the king and packing our things. Go back to the hut and wait for me there."

Perseus waved him off and tried to get to his feet but the minute he did, the world did a few spins and he would have fallen had Heracles not grabbed him.

"You know what, rest sounds good. You deal with the politics, I'll stick to the heavy lifting."

Heracles smiled and gently patted his back. He looked up at the prince, "Can one of your men help my friend back to our hut? I will accompany you to your father and answer your questions on the way."

Phyleus looked at Perseus who looked like he was still having trouble figuring out which way was up and which way was down. He snapped his fingers and two of his servants ran to Perseus. They tried to help him but the son of Poseidon shooed their hands away.

"I'm just tired. My legs aren't broken. I can walk."

He started off towards the hut with the two servants trailing after him and staying close in case he stumbled.

"They will see he is well taken care of," Phyleus said watching Perseus walk away. "I will send a healer up to check on him as well. We must report your success to my father but before we do, I think you owe me some kind of explanation of how you managed that feat."

Heracles nodded his head and started towards the palace. He reached into his pants and pulled out a small pouch. He bounced it in his hand a couple times, the drachmas jingling when he did. He tossed it behind him where the villager had been waiting patiently since bringing the sea water.

The man caught them and was surprised at weight. He looked up at Heracles in question but the son of Zeus was already walking away.

"Keep it all, you earned it."

**-X-**

Heracles kept his word and told the prince exactly how they managed to complete the task. To his surprise, the prince didn't even question his assertion that they were children of gods.

_But then again, watching a twelve year old control an entire river with just his mind was not exactly typical prepubescent behavior._

When they found King Augeas, the king had to look upon the stables himself. Heracles explained to the king the same truth he explained to his son. And when the king found his vast stables as clean as the day he had them built, he accepted the explanation without question. He ordered his personal healer to visit Perseus and thanked Heracles many times for completing a task he would have paid a fortune to have done, even at the terrible wages he paid his servants.

Perseus was given an herbal tonic and passed out for close to twenty four hours, waking up as the sun began to set on the next day. Heracles was waiting with food and water for his much healthier looking friend as soon as he woke up.

"Thank the gods, I feel like I haven't eaten for days."

Heracles chuckled softly, "That's not far from the truth, you've been asleep for almost a full day."

Perseus sat up and peered out the open entrance to their hut and was surprised to see that the sun was indeed setting, which was about the last thing he remembered before passing out.

"Oh, well," he rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes, "I do feel refreshed."

"Eat," Heracles ordered as he stood up shouldered their meager belongings. "After you do, we'll get heading back. King Augeas already sent a messenger confirming the completion of the trial. I'm looking forward to the look on Eurystheus' face when we return with another success."

Perseus took a huge bite of the bread and yawned as he chewed, "Mmhm," he tried to speak but his mouth was too full. He finished his bite a grabbed the rest of the bread and stuffed it in his pocket. "Let's go now. I can eat while we walk."

Heracles nodded and led the way out of the tent. They traversed the hill the hut was on and walked along the edge of the stables. When they came to the broken spot in the fence where Perseus had pulled the river in, he stopped. Heracles didn't notice and kept walking.

Perseus walked over to the edge of the river and his mouth hung open in shock.

Still thick with feces and a muddled mix of brown and green, the river looked nothing like the pristine waterway it had been when they first arrived. When they'd come up with the plan for cleaning the stables, Perseus hadn't even thought of the consequences for the river. He now realized how foolish he had been.

"What are you doing, Perseus?" Heracles ran back after noticing he'd lost his companion and found Perseus as he knelt by the water.

Perseus looked back at him and shook his head sadly, "What did I do?"

Heracles frowned. He immediately regretted the path he chose to exit Elis. He had his own guilt when he looked at the water but had decided it was a necessary evil to complete their task.

"There's nothing we can..." Heracles began before he lunged forward and grabbed Perseus by the cloak and pulled him back as a sickly looking woman rose from the currents. She stepped onto the edge of the river bank and looked at them through glassy faraway eyes.

The nymph, who had just a day before been a beautiful woman a few years younger than the son of Zeus, was now an emaciated malady. Her formerly green tinted skin was pallid and hung loosely from her body. Her hair was a sickly grayish white color, splotched with patches of baldness where it looked like the hair had just fallen out.

Even though Heracles had justified their actions, seeing this poor water spirit plucked at the strings of his heart.

Perseus shook himself free of Heracles' grip and took a step closer to the nymph. Heracles would have stopped him but the nymph didn't look capable of hurting anything. The mere act of standing seemed like an accomplishment all on its own.

"Oh gods," Perseus whispered as he looked at her. She reached a hand out for him but he was too afraid to let her touch him. "I'm so sorry," he kept whispering over and over, "I didn't mean to. I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen."

The nymph cast her milky white eyes on him, Her chapped and split lips were crusted with broken skin caked with manure.

"You didn't know?" Her voice was raspy and cracked as she spoke. She opened her mouth to say more but seemed to lose the small bit of strength she had and fell to her knees in the grass.

Heracles approached slowly from behind Perseus and gently laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Come, Perseus. There is nothing we can do for her." His voice was soft and sounded more brittle than Perseus had ever heard. Despite that, Perseus found himself angered by the suggestion that they just leave her there like that. He shook off Heracles' hand and knelt down next to the suffering nature spirit.

He grabbed her hand in his and leaned closer to her, "What can I do? I'll do anything to fix this, just tell me and I'll do it.

The nymph lifted her head and her alabaster gaze met his sea green eyes.

"Kill me." She said it so softly Perseus barely heard it and assumed he'd heard it wrong.

"What?" He asked with a mixture of confusion and trepidation, hoping he wouldn't hear the words he knew in his heart were coming.

She took a deep, wet breath, "KILL ME!" She forced the words out louder and startled Perseus so much he stumbled back and landing on his butt by Heracles feet.

Heracles looked at the nature spirit with pity. Though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he knew it was the kindest thing they could do for her now.

He slowly drew the celestial bronze sword from his scabbard and took a step forward only to be shoved back hard. He stumbled and caught himself, looking at Perseus in shock. He was surprised such power could come from such a small body. He was going to protest until he saw his friend's eyes. In the dim light of the nearly set sun, they looked so fierce he thought they had a slight glow to them.

"Don't touch her!" Perseus snarled and stood protectively in front her.

"My friend," Heracles pleaded. "We cannot leave her here to suffer. She will find peace in her next life. It is the only thing we can do for her at this point."

Perseus' hand went to the trident pendant hanging around his neck and Heracles' mouth fell open in shock.

"If you touch her, you'll have to go through me!"

Heracles slowly sheathed his blade and held his hands up defensively, "I am sorry, brother. I was not trying to hurt her. I was just..." He trailed off when Perseus turned his back on him and knelt back down by the nature spirit.

Heracles approached slowly and knelt down beside Perseus. The nymph was now lying in the grass. She was conscious but seemed to have lost the strength to even speak anymore.

"What do you want to do?" Heracles asked gently.

Perseus stayed silent for a long minute. He clenched his fist and ripped up a wad of grass.

"Go away."

Heracles frowned at his answer.

"But..."

"Move back!" Perseus growled.

Heracles shook his head and stood up. He slowly backed away from Perseus unsure how long he should let this go on.

Perseus put his right hand flat on the ground and closed his eyes. He wasn't even sure what he was doing but he knew he had to doing something. He prayed to his father to show him the way.

At first, Heracles thought Perseus was just holding back tears. But then he felt a slight rumble in the ground beneath him and became alarmed.

"What are you doing?"

Perseus pressed his other hand to the grass and concentrated as hard as he could. A jet of water shot from the ground. Thin at first, it grew thicker and shot higher, showering both heroes in water from the underground spring.

Perseus moved to the nymph and put his hand under her head and lifted it up. His other hand reached out and pulled a gentle stream from the surging geyser and coaxed the water toward her until she was covered in it. He waited and frowned when she showed little reaction. He thought he could heal her like the water had healed him but realized it had little effect.

He looked behind him and saw the murky green water of the river and remembered what Heracles had taught him.

Nature spirits were the embodiment of whatever they came from. So this nymph was just the physical human form of the river. While it was sickly and polluted, so would she be.

He set her head back down and stood up. He walked closer to the river's edge. Heracles was about to call out of him when he stepped right into the greenish brown currents without a moment's hesitation.

Perseus dropped into the river and disappeared into its thick and polluted waters. He kept his body still until he felt his feet hit the bottom. He pushed out with his will and created an air bubble, though he found it difficult in the foul waters. He took a moment to gather himself together as he looked around, finally realizing the damage they'd done to this small little ecosystem. There were no fish, no insects, nothing. Everything had either died to fled looking for fresher waters. He reached out with his senses while trying come up with a way to fix what he'd done.

He could still feel the water shooting up from the ground a few feet from the river. He could feel the water as it rose from a deep underground well. He slowly came up with an idea, though he had no idea if it would even help.

He held his hand out of the edge of the river and pulled at the water from the well. He could feel it carve a new path through the ground until he shot into the river. The fresh, clean water of the well looked like a beacon of light in the dark dreariness of the river. Perseus reached down deeper, pulling more and more water from the well and into the river. The fresh water circled him and grew in size until he had a mini whirlpool of fresh water surrounding him. He push outwards, using the clean water to push out of the pollution. The water moved at high speeds, cleaning the river bed and sending the filth in a thick jet of water out of the water and onto the banks of the river.

He kept this up for a few minutes before he felt his strength waning. He tried to forge on, pushing more and more of the pollution out. A few minutes later, he felt his control on the water slipping. He looked around and saw he'd barely made a dent in the damage he'd done. He was about of give up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw the nymph standing next to him. She still looked tired and weak but her body looked fuller and her skin and eyes had returned to their previous colors.

She closed her eyes and raised her own hands.

"Just pull in the clean water, I will do the rest." She said in a soft, almost serene tone.

Perseus dropped his control of the water around them and felt relieved when the waters didn't come crashing into them. He turned his focus to the well and used his mind to siphon out more and more water, pulling it into the river.

The nymph took over clean up duties. She used the fresh water to continue trying to cleanse her river. The process was slow but they kept at it for what felt like hours. When Perseus felt a hand on his shoulder again, he was near his breaking point.

His body dissolved and reappeared on the banks of the river, the nymph still holding his shoulder. He looked back and frowned when he still saw pollution and filth in the water behind him. It was much better than it had been when he started but also very far from what it was before he tainted it.

The nymph let go of his shoulder and looked up as Heracles came trotting over, a look of concern on his face.

"What happened?"

"Your friend is a kind soul." She answered and from her tone, it was clear she was pointing out that Heracles was not. "He has done what he could for me. It will take me a long time to finish it but thanks to him, I will have the strength to carry on and fix what you have done."

Heracles' mouth dropped open but the nymph just turned to Perseus and planted a gentle kiss on his temple.

"You shall forever be a friend to river spirits, son of the sea."

With that, the nymph dissolved into mist and vanished from sight.

Perseus turned to Heracles and just shook his head, taking off in the direction they had started out in when they first left their hut. The light of the moon was their only guide as they began the journey back to Tiryns.

**A.N: Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

The journey back was remarkably fast.

Although that was probably because of the almost complete lack of conversation. It's not hard to make good time when the closest to a conversation you get is a couple questions and one or two word responses.

Needless to say, the awkward tension made both demigods want to make the journey back home as quick as possible.

Heracles knew Perseus was upset but decided it was best to let him be for now. The long journey home would give him time to think about everything and perhaps get a new perspective on the events.

When they finally arrived back in Tiryns, there was no royal entourage to greet them this time. Apparently the High King Eurystheus had no desire to hear about their adventure having already been informed days earlier by one of King Augeas' messengers.

As they approached their hut, a piece of parchment hung by a nail on the doorway. Heracles plucked it from the door.

"Travel to the town of Stymphalos. There, the villagers will inform you of where you can find the flock of monstrous birds destroying their crops, cattle and even killing some villagers. Drive the birds away from the town and ensure they never return to Arcadia to complete your sixth trial."

Heracles read the instructions out loud. He looked to Perseus for his reaction but the younger demigod seemed completely uninterested and just made to walk past him into their hut. Heracles held out a hand to stop him before he could get far.

"Not so fast, Perseus." Heracles decided this had gone on long enough. "You're angry. Let's have this out now; we're not walking all the way to Stymphalos in silence. I can't take the awkwardness of another trek like that again."

Perseus tried to push his way past him but Heracles gave him a gentle, albeit firm shove back.

"Let me through..." Perseus growled in a low voice.

"I would be glad to," Heracles agreed, "as soon as you tell me why you're angry and we figure out how to get past it."

Perseus glared up at his older counterpart. After holding his gaze for a minute, he just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. It's over now, let's just get ready for the next quest." He tried to walk past Heracles again but the much larger demigod pushed him back again.

"We have been together for nearly four years now. You can't lie to me. You're like a brother to me, I know you better than anyone and I know this needs to be done now before we can even think about starting another quest."

Perseus' glare turned icy before he threw his hands up angrily, "Fine! You wanna know what's wrong? It's you! You were perfectly fine with letting that nymph die so we could complete another one of your stupid trials! She didn't ask us to come there! She didn't do anything! But it's okay for her to die so you can _earn redemption. _That's not right and the fact you're so okay with it makes me wonder if I'm on the right side of these trials!"

He glowered up at Heracles waiting for a reaction but the son of Zeus just stood stoically in front of the door to their hut. Perseus shook his head angrily and tried to get into the hut again.

This time, he was shoved so hard his feet left the ground and he landed hard on his back a few feet away. He looked up in disbelief at his friend.

Heracles' face soured and he lunged forward and grabbed Perseus by the front of his shirt and lifted him a few feet off the ground so their faces were only inches apart.

"You think you know what goes through my mind? No one forces you to accompany me! If you have a problem then say it! Don't pout and act like a little child for a week!

Perseus tried to break free of his grip but Heracles held firm, keeping their faces inches from each other.

"You want to go live in make believe land? Go! I don't have time to entertain a child! That nymph was ready to kill you when before I intervened. You need to grow up or you need to find a new place to live. I don't have time or a desire to care about anyone else outside of the two of us! No one in the world cares what happens to you and you can't worry about them. It's high time you learn the world doesn't work the way your mind does."

Heracles tossed Perseus' away and he landed hard on his side, rolling a few times before catching himself and planting his feet into the ground. Heracles turned to enter the hut but froze when he heard the tell tale sound of a bow being drawn.

He turned to find Perseus standing red faced, an arrow notched and ready to fly.

Heracles didn't move, he just narrowed his eyes at Perseus, "If you draw a weapon on someone, you better be prepared to use it. If you were anyone else, I would have removed your foolish head from your body already!"

Perseus kept the arrow notched for a moment, stuck in a stare down with the much larger demigod. When Heracles didn't break, Perseus pulled the arrow from the bow string. Before he could even return it to his quiver, Heracles was on him. A huge foot hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards, crashing hard to the ground, the breath ripped from his lungs.

"Go take a walk, brother. Rein in your emotions and then come talk to me. These trials won't be getting any easier. I don't have time to hold anyone's hand if we need to make difficult decisions going forward." Heracles turned and disappeared into their hut leaving Perseus still trying to get his wind back from that kick.

Once he did, he turned and ran away from the hut, heading for the nearby woods to put some space between him and Heracles so he could gather his thoughts.

**-X-**

Perseus stomped his way through the woods. His adrenaline was pumping as the rage coursed through his veins. He couldn't believe the way Heracles treated him. He tossed him around like a doll, belittling him and calling him a child. After all he'd done to help his stupid trials, he couldn't believe Heracles right now.

As his anger grew, he heard the crack of twigs behind him and whirled around with his bow drawn.

Standing behind him was a man that immediately had his face going pale. The man's long blonde hair and blue eyes reminded him of Heracles. But the similarities ended there. His lips were curled in a mischievous smirk that looked right at home on his face.

Perseus' anger immediately melted away and he dropped his bow which vanished once it hit the ground. He dropped to a knee and bowed his head.

"Lord Apollo," he said respectfully.

Apollo smiled at the boy and waved him off, "Rise, young hero."

Perseus rose back to his feet, nervous as to why the god of the sun had appeared to him. To his utter shock, Apollo walked to him and threw an arm around his shoulder, ushering him forward to continue his walk through the forest.

"Perseus, my dear young cousin, how are you doing today?"

Perseus didn't know what to say. The god was speaking to him so casually that his tongue seemed to be tied in a knot leaving him just gaping up at the immortal being like an idiot.

Apollo seemed to notice this and his smile grew, "Relax, my friend. I am no threat to you. I've been watching you for years; ever since you ran into Heracles while on the run alone. And I have to say, I like you. You remind me a little bit of myself; brave, talented, heroic and not to mention handsome. I feel like we're two birds of the same feather. You can talk freely when we're together, no need for all this god and demigod nonsense. We're just two cousins strolling through the forest having a chat."

Perseus was stunned. He couldn't believe an immortal god was speaking to him like he was just another mortal, "Um, ah, okay, Lord Apollo."

Apollo grinned, "Just Apollo is fine. Tell me, my friend, what's on your mind?"

Perseus couldn't help but frown when he thought of what was on his mind.

"Heracles," he shook his head just saying his name. "He cares so little about the effect his actions have on others. He was going to just leave a nymph to suffer."

Apollo shook his head, "Ah, the nymphs. One of my favorite beings in this world. So beautiful and so plentiful..."

Perseus gave Apollo an odd look making him laugh, "Right, sorry. Go on, he was leaving one to suffer..."

Perseus felt himself blush in embarrassment, "Uh, um, that was pretty much it. It just doesn't seem right. Why should she die for one of his quests?"

Apollo pursed his lips a little and seemed to contemplate his answer. After a long pause, he sighed dramatically, "I understand your position, I really do, but have you thought about things from his perspective at all?"

Perseus frowned at the god's response, "What do you mean?"

Apollo patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Well, what would your mindset be if you were in his place? He is born and since he was a baby, Hera has been trying to kill him. When she couldn't try to kill him, she's spends her free time thinking of ways to make his life worse. He finally finds some happiness with a family and Hera turns him mad and makes him kill his wife and his children, a typical Hera kind of move."

Perseus opened his mouth to reply but Apollo held up his hand.

"Then, after he's forced to kill his own family, he's told he needs to earn his redemption. To do that, he's forced to do tasks no mortal should be able to accomplish. Tell me, young cousin, after all that injustice, how concerned would you be with people you don't even know? He would die for you, I know that is true, but can you blame him for not risking everything over _one nature spirit_? Why should he care about others when no one would step in to help him?"

Perseus opened his mouth to respond but found himself unable to answer. He lowered his head and contemplated Apollo's words. After a moment, Apollo smiled at the young demigod.

"It's not your fault. It's difficult sometimes to think about things from someone else's perspective. What you need to do is decide what you're willing and what you're not willing to do. Both your side and his have parts that are right and parts that are wrong. Finding that sweet spot in the middle where you're comfortable will decide what kind of hero you're going to be."

Perseus looked up at the god in slight awe. He had managed turn his mind upside down in the matter of minutes. He couldn't even articulate a response to Apollo's words. The god slapped him on the back and grinned.

"Take a walk, clear your mind and think about what I said. I have faith you'll figure out what you need to. Once you do, go back to your friend and tell him what you've decided. It will only strengthen your relationship with Heracles and will help prevent another scenario like this one."

Perseus gave the god a grateful smile, "Thanks Apollo."

Apollo bowed dramatically, "I am the god of medicine, both body and mind." With that, the Olympian God dissolved into nothing and was gone.

Perseus stared at the spot Apollo vanished from for a minute before a small smile crept onto his face and he began walking back towards the city.

When Perseus reached the hut, Heracles was sitting on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He sat up when Perseus walked in and looked like he wanted to say something. To his surprise, Perseus held up a hand to stop him.

"I've had some time to think about it and I'm sorry for ignoring you the past couple weeks."

Heracles' eyebrows shot up in surprise. He'd been ready to apologize and try to make peace with Perseus. He didn't expect to get an apology after roughing him up less than an hour ago.

"I, uh," he wasn't even sure what to say, "it's fine. I probably deserved it."

Perseus nodded like he agreed that he did, "Yeah, well I want to have some say in what we do on these trials going forward."

"Okay," Heracles agreed, still stunned by the turn of events. "What do you mean?"

"Going forward, I want more input on our plans. So if I disagree with one, we need to talk about it and come up with something we both agree with. I want to avoid hurting anyone innocent if we can. I get that the mission comes first but there are ways to avoid hurting others and that needs to be a priority."

Heracles thought about it for a minute then nodded slowly, "I think that's agreeable. I'm not looking to hurt anyone I don't have to either."

Perseus nodded satisfied and sat down on his bed. "Good. Now I think we should get some much needed rest before we go running off on another adventure."

Heracles smiled and laid down on his bed, "Aye. Some rest is very much needed. We can talk about a plan tomorrow, for now, we'll rest, eat and then rest some more."

Perseus looked over only to realize Heracles was already starting to doze off. He laid down himself and thought about his chat with Apollo before he too slipped off into the realm of Morpheus.

**Line Break**

It took them a five weeks to reach the city of Stymphalos but once they did, it didn't take long for them to figure out why they were there.

Half eaten cattle littered most of the pastures of the small village. Some of the homes had small holes in the sides that looked like they'd been shot with arrows. And the way the villagers acted was a dead giveaway that they were in the right place.

Everyone seemed to be looking over their shoulders, their eyes darting to the sky at the slightest noise. One of the elder villagers explained the creatures they sought were less than a mile away, their nestings located on the eastern side of the lake that none dared to visit anymore.

They immediately set off for the lake.

The descriptions of their prey were a little unnerving. According to the elderly man, the birds were large and predatory. Their beaks gleamed like they were made of bronze and apparently could use their plumage as a weapon; firing off feathers like mini arrows that could strike a full grown man down dead where he stood.

Needless to say, the two heroes approached the lake more warily after learning that fun little fact.

They scouted the area from a nearby hill and found the birds hard to miss. The size of eagles and massed in the hundreds, neither hero had much of a plan on how to deal with these creatures. Killing off that many birds would take months and if they could fire back, that seemed like a plan made to get them killed.

They eventually decided their best course of action was to try to overwhelm and scare the creatures off.

Their first attempt was rather flawed. They tried to shoot arrows at any nearby bird but they proved themselves rather agile; nimbly avoiding the attacks and returning to their roosts with little more than annoyance. And when they did manage to kill one, it did little to bother the others. Outside of the occasional squawk of anger , the birds didn't seem to care when one of their brethren went down. In fact they seemed rather pleased to come across a free meal, ravaging the carcass within seconds of it hitting the ground.

Then they tried using flaming arrows, hoping to ignite the trees and force the birds to flee. But like their first plan, it proved ineffective. The trees were young and healthy; the wet green wood did not make for effective tinder to create a meanwhile blaze.

Heracles tried to drive them out of the trees by yelling and screaming, shaking trees as he ran wild through the woods. But the birds barely seemed to notice him and seemed to have no interest in abandoning their homes.

After several days, the two heroes stood atop the hilltop where they'd made camp and just stared at the unfazed flock.

"You two seem rather stumped." A feminine voice said behind them.

Perseus turned around and felt his knees go weak.

**A.N: Loved all the comments and reviews last chapter.. Looking forward to hearing more of your thoughts on the chapter/story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Standing behind them was the most beautiful woman Perseus had ever seen. She was tall, with dark raven black hair not much different than his with the exception that hers was simply flawless; not a single tangle or split end, not a hair out of place. Her face was absolutely breathtaking but also intimidating, helped by the golden helmet covering her head. Her body was the very definition of perfection, every curve in just the right place and her divine form was capped off with the most startling gray eyes he'd ever laid eyes on. They seemed to be analyzing everything they looked at, weighing threats, pointing out weaknesses and strengths while still looking beautiful. A spear was grasped in her hand making Perseus unsure if she was there to kill them.

_He wasn't sure he would even try to stop her, perhaps opting to let her strike him down just so he could look upon her for a few seconds longer._

It was Heracles who broke him out of the stupor he was in. He dropped down to a knee and bowed his head in reverence.

"Lady Athena," he sounded sure but there a was slight hint of a question in his voice, showing he had never actually met her but was pretty confident in his assumption.

Perseus quickly followed his lead and dropped to a knee. He prayed Athena wouldn't blast him out of existence for ogling at her, something he guessed a virgin goddess was not a fan of.

"Rise, young heroes." She said firmly. Her tone wasn't harsh but it was strong, like it wasn't a request, it was an order.

They did as they were told and waited, unsure why the goddess of wisdom had graced them with her presence.

Athena surveyed the scene below them, looking down upon the treetops covered in the avian pests.

"So, having problems?" The goddess cocked an eyebrow towards them, shocking them both with a slight mischievous edge to her tone.

_Was the goddess of wisdom was teasing them?_

Heracles frowned as he joined her in looking down at the the infestation.

"There are simply too many, my lady. We can't kill them, they are too dangerous and too great in number for us to overcome. We tried to drive them off with fire but the wood is young and wet. To create enough smoke to drive them into the sky, we would have to burn the forest to the ground and that could spread to the village."

Athena's hand went to her chin, as if she were giving the problem some thought. She felt herself being watched and turned to find Heracles' younger companion giving her a strange look.

"What?" She actually found the boy's gaze a little unsettling.

Perseus just raised an eyebrow at her but then bowed his head in respect, "It's nothing. I am sorry, Lady Athena."

Athena's eyes narrowed in annoyance. If there was something she couldn't stand, it was not knowing something that someone else did.

"Out with it child." She said firmly. "You've got something on your mind, let's hear it."

Perseus' face turned red but he knew better than to disobey a goddess, "I'm sorry, my lady, I was just confused."

Athena's patience was wearing thin, "About what?"

Perseus paused for a second, wondering if this would get him killed.

"Well, uh, no offense, my, uh, lady." Athena's eyes were shining with irritation and he knew he needed to man up and just speak, "I just didn't understand what you were doing?"

Athena seemed surprised by the question, which was a relief because her gaze lost some of its ice.

"What do you mean?"

Perseus shrugged, "Uh, you're Athena. There's literally no one in the world who's smarter than you. I didn't understand why you were looking confused. You obviously know what to do."

The wisdom goddess' mouth fell open a little. She didn't know what to say. That was something that _never _happened to her. She was too stunned to even be mad. She knew she had to say something to make sure her shock wasn't apparent.

"Of...Of course." She stuttered a bit but managed to recover and put the usual mask of confidence over her words. "I was merely taking a moment to survey the situation properly. And as usual, my original plan is the best course of action."

She looked back to the boy to find his face pale white. His hands trembled slightly and she felt a small pang of guilt for the way she terrified this boy. He wasn't older than thirteen and made a very sound and logical observation. She frowned at the thought that this boy thought he might be punished for simply pointing out the logical truth, albeit to a goddess.

She tried for a reassuring smile but found herself unfamiliar with the effort. The result was somewhere between a smile and a smirk and did not get the desired effect as the boy's expression just went from scared to confused.

Athena shook her head, "Right, well back to the problem at hand." The goddess held out her hands and two strange looking bronze objects appeared in her hands.

In Athena's hands were some of the strangest object Perseus had ever laid eyes on. Consisting of two slabs of bronze tied together with lace at the one end, whatever their use was could not be divined from simply looking at them. Perseus turned and found Heracles looking just as confused as he was.

"Confused? I would be surprised if you weren't." Athena said with a small smile. "These were created by Hephaestus himself for this exact situation. Your father does look upon you favorably, son of Zeus."

Heracles' eyes went wide. This is the first time in his life he'd had any kind of recognition from his father, even if it was through a third party.

"My father had these made?" He tried to keep the surprise out of his voice but failed to come off stoic.

"Indeed," Athena nodded. "He asked Hephaestus to create an instrument that would drive off even the most foul and stubborn of creatures."

Athena handed the two instruments to Heracles who looked at them is awe. He had no idea how they worked but was just mesmerized that they had been made for him, at his father's request.

Perseus noticed Heracles awestruck expression and decided he should ask before the goddess left and they missed their chance.

"How will these, um, things, drive off hundreds of these birds?"

Athena held out her hand and one of the items vanished from Heracles' grip and reappeared in hers. Perseus thought he saw a mischievous glint in those gray eyes before the goddess shook the bronze thingamajig right in front of his face.

The sound sent him to the ground, clutching his ears as he tried to keep the ringing from bursting his ear drums. The sound that came from such a small object literally knocked him off his feet. Perseus knew the goddess was done with her demonstration but the ringing in his ears kept him on the ground in pain. He felt like his brain was being rattled around inside his skull.

"Gods of Olympus," Heracles looked like his ears were ringing too as he approached his friend to try to help him up. "That is an impressive sound."

"Hephaestus does know his bronze," Athena agreed eyeing the object with approval.

"WHAT?" Perseus yelled in Heracles' face as he was pulled to his feet.

Heracles flinched at the volume of his voice. He tried to hold up his hand but Perseus just looked more confused.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He practically screamed in his face, forcing Heracles to take a couple steps back.

"What's wrong with him?"

Athena raised an eyebrow and then glanced at Perseus.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes... I think."

"Great," Heracles mumbled figuring with his luck, that would be in about a week.

Athena looked slightly amused and tossed the item at Heracles.

"It's called a krotala. I suggest you find something to stuff in your ears before you use them on the birds."

Before he could even ask a question, the goddess shimmered and vanished from the spot she was standing.

Heracles looked down in his hands and smiled when he saw the krotala. He couldn't believe they came from his father, even if it was indirectly. For the first time since he started the trials, he felt optimistic of his chances going forward. His father was obviously watching and even backing him on this journey. Once they completed this quest, they'd be halfway through the labors and halfway towards his redemption.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

Heracles' smile turned into a frown at Perseus' booming voice. He looked up as saw Perseus waiting for an answer, something he obviously couldn't give him since the boy clearly wasn't hearing well.

Heracles put a finger to his lips making Perseus scowl. He pointed to the krotala and then made a shaking motion. Then he acted like he was shooting an imaginary bow into the air. Perseus watched him for a moment before pursing his lips.

"YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT." He tried to laugh but Heracles gave him a one arm shove that sent him stumbling backwards where he tripped over a fallen tree trunk and landed on his butt.

"Now who looks like an idiot." Heracles muttered and he starting looking through his pack of meager belongings, searching for a crucial part of the plan he hoped he still had kicking around at the bottom of the satchel.

**-X-**

Athena hadn't been completely truthful.

It took nearly an hour for Perseus to fully get his hearing back. Which meant that Heracles had to deal with his yelling for sixty long minutes. He managed to stop himself from knocking his younger friend out...

_Though it was a struggle. _

There is literally nothing more aggravating than having someone yell in your face. And an hour of it pushed the son of Zeus to his breaking point. Thankfully, Perseus' finally started lowering his voice, which meant he wasn't yelling to hear his own words and Heracles could finally stop envisioning throwing him down the hillside to shut him up.

Heracles had managed to find a small amount of wax at the bottom of his pack. He wasn't even sure when or why he had acquired it, but was eternally grateful that he had it.

Their plan wasn't complicated. But then again, they weren't dealing with a particularly intelligent foe. It was just bunch of birds.

Huge, lethal, man killing birds. But birds nonetheless.

Perseus found a spot halfway down the hillside that gave him a clear view of the treetops and was close enough that he could see Heracles as he moved through their nesting area. He had his bow in hand and quiver on his back, full of self replenishing arrows as he prepared for some fun.

Heracles moved quietly through the trees, skirting around the outside towards the lake. He didn't want the birds noticing him until he was in place. Surprise would add to the effectiveness of their attack.

Once he reached the shores of the lake, he looked up and located the spot Perseus was perched, standing atop a small boulder that he could dive behind if he needed cover.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he pulled out the krotalas and shook them as hard and quickly as he could. Despite the wax plugging his ears, the boom these small little bronze instruments made had his ears ringing in seconds.

It took him a moment to focus his mind again, but when he did, he looked up and found the Stymphalian Birds in a frenzy. The sound was clearly as unpleasant for them as it was for him.

Lethal feather projectiles flew wildly in all directions. The birds clearly couldn't locate the offending noise and settled for firing off attacks in all directions. Some feathers flew harmlessly into trees, others into the lake. Some hit other birds and sent this falling from the treetops, dead when they hit the ground. A few headed for Heracles but they seemed to be lucky shots and a quick spin on his heels sent them harmlessly into his cloak.

Perseus watched the birds explode from the treetops and almost lost his nerve. Razor sharp feathers flew all over the place. The birds flew erratically, seemingly losing their sense of direction from the gods awful noise Heracles was making. He could hear it from his spot but the wax lessened the effects considerably and allowed him to keep his focus on the his targets.

Remembering his job, he raised his bow and took aim. The birds moved quickly and their paths were hard to anticipate but he managed to lock in on one and loosed his arrow. It struck the bird right in the back and flew right through it, clipping a second in the wing as both dropped from the sky like rocks.

He pulled another arrow and fired again, dropping another bird and as he picked out his next target. Soon, his movements became like second nature and he pulled and fired, dropping dozens of birds within minutes.

Heracles jumped backwards as one of the huge creatures landed right in front of him. He looked down and saw a celestial bronze arrow lodged in its chest and sticking out its back. He grinned thinking about Perseus having a field day on these birds.

Suddenly he felt about a dozen hard thuds that knocked him forward and made his drop the krotala.

He'd been distracted by his own foolish thoughts and forgot to keep up the sonorous attack. He turned around and saw two of the monstrous birds diving from the treetops right for him.

He dove under the bronze beak of the first, rolling forward and pulling out his sword. He swung it in an upward arc that caught his attacker right the the neck, severing the head from its body.

He was hit hard from behind as another flew beak first right into his back. Without the Nemean Lion pelt, it was have run him through. Fortunately for him, the pelt was far stronger than the bird and it only received a broken neck for its troubles.

Heracles looked around for the krotala but was forced to dive aside from more swooping birds. He pulled his pelt around to cover his front and pinned himself against the trunk of a tree as a volley of feathers flew at him. He tried to look for the bronze clackers again but had to cover up before on of the flying feathers found flesh.

The birds had clearly found their attacker and were gathering in numbers to try to bring him down.

Heracles couldn't even attack back. The birds were fast and kept swooping at him and forcing him to take cover under his cloak. He cursed his own stupidity for letting this happen. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever, the birds would soon overwhelm him.

He prayed to Athena, begging for a way out of this predicament.

For a second, he actually thought it had worked.

He saw one of the birds slide to the ground dead at his feet. It wasn't until he noticed the arrow in its back that he realized what had happened.

Perseus was there.

Perhaps he did still have a chance to survive this mess.

He peaked over his cloak but couldn't find his friend. Another bird soared down from the trees at him and he braced himself for the impact. When it was within ten feet, its body went rigid and it dropped out its its flight and slid along the ground for a few feet before not moving again.

Perseus jumped from branch to branch, avoiding the flying feathers aimed at him and picked off another bird as it tried to swoop in from Heracles' left. The bird was hit square in the chest and back flipped to the ground dead.

Perseus threw his bow over his shoulder, jumped from his branch and caught hold of a lower one on the next tree. He used his momentum to swing forward and launched himself towards the ground. He hit the ground and scooped up one of the the krotala. When he looked up, a Stymphalian Bird was right in his face. He did the only thing he could in that situation and swung the bronze instrument and crushed the birds skull before it could impale him.

He dropped the krotala and had his bow out in an instant, firing off another arrow that caught a bird in the wing and sent it flying right into another that was heading right for him. They crashed into a tree and didn't move again.

Perseus kicked the krotala at Heracles who caught it in one hand as he lunged forward and cut another attacking bird clean in half.

Heracles was in awe of his friend. He moved through the forest like it was second nature to him, jumping from branch to branch with such speed and ease that even the goddess Artemis would marvel at his grace.

He took two steps forward and slid on his knees just as an arrow flew by his head. He scooped up the second krotala and turned to see the arrow Perseus launched catch a bird in the neck, killing it instantly.

Heracles shook the krotala with all his might, eliciting the familiar booming sound and sending any bird within twenty feet soaring upwards to escape the noise. He ran forward, watching the birds fleeing away from him as fast as they could. He ran right through the forest, chasing the pests from their trees and forcing them to abandon their attacks. He reached the edge of the trees and watched as they took off towards the hill.

Perseus ran forward beside Heracles, firing off arrows as quickly as he could. It was hard to focus on his aim with the sound reverberating so closely but he managed to drop several more before they flew out of range.

He lowered his bow and watched as the birds flew off in mass to the east. Heracles kept up the audible attack until the birds were gone from sight, in search of a new home away from that terrible noise.

Once they were gone, Heracles lowered the krotala and plucked the wax from his ears. Perseus followed his lead and shook his head as he cringed at the headache that sound gave him. Then he turned to Heracles and spread his hands in question.

"What the Hades happened?"

"Sorry," Heracles grimaced thinking of his own stupidity, "I let myself get distracted for a moment."

Perseus raised an eyebrow but then decided not to question the vague response. They had managed to get past it, that was all that mattered.

"Well, do you think they'll come back?"

Heracles scanned the skies for any sight of the birds for a moment but then shook his head.

"I don't think so but we'll camp here for a couple of days to be sure. If they do come back, we'll make sure their return is brief."

Perseus sighed and plopped himself down on a fallen tree trunk, "Okay, so you're taking first watch then?"

Heracles smiled, thinking this was the least he could do after Perseus saved his backside again.

"Aye, that I will. But before you rest, I'm thinking of cooking up some food. How do you feel about a little Symphalian Bird stew?"

**A.N: It was a busy week, sorry for the delay. I struggled to make the labor exciting as the labor itself is kind of quick and boring. Hopefully it turned out okay... What'd you think?**


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Perseus felt nauseous.

He'd eaten more Stymphalian Bird than he cared to remember.

Actually the bird's taste wasn't too bad. But three days of the same food for breakfast, lunch and dinner had soured him towards the meat. Something about it bothered him after the first few servings. Part of him wondered if it just the thought of where the meat came from but in reality, it didn't matter. He was just sick of the dam taste.

_Not to mention, Heracles' culinary prowess extended to stew. _

_And ended there._

So yeah, he'd had all the Stymphalian Bird stew he wanted for a lifetime.

But when he looked over at Heracles, who was still enjoying the Stymphalian Bird stew like it was the best thing since sliced bread , he knew he had more of it in his future.

"Let's get out of here. If I have to smell any more of that bird stew, I swear to the gods I'm going to throw up."

Heracles looked up and gave his friend a slightly confused look.

"I thought you liked it? It's some of the best stew I've ever made."

Perseus rolled his eyes, "It was good... For the first eight servings. Let's get back to Tiryns. I want to get started on the next trial."

Heracles brought his bowl to his mouth and inhaled the last bit of his stew before standing up, wiping his mouth and sighing contently, "Very well. Let's get moving, those birds apparently found a new home. Let's grab a half dozen or so of the carcasses as evidence of our success."

Perseus breathed a sigh of relief and started stringing bird carcasses together for the journey back. Once he had eight of them strung up, the two heroes took off towards the west on the journey home.

A few hours into their trek, a silent communication started between the two demigods. For the past hour or so, they'd been followed. Both had picked up on it pretty quick, but they both knew better than to give away that they'd spotted their unwelcome companion.

Someone was intentionally trying to stay out of sight while keeping on their trail. They couldn't get a good look without making it obvious that they had noticed their follower.

Perseus waited for the right moment before slowing starting to veer off the road they were on, slipping into the woods without Heracles even sparing him a glance. They made the move so smooth, someone walking beside them may not have noticed.

Heracles waited a few minutes, keeping up his normal pace and giving Perseus the time he needed to get into position.

Once he felt enough time had passed, Heracles slowed his pace just a bit, not enough to be noticeable but enough that whoever was tracking him caught up a little bit, even without meaning to.

Before they had a chance to notice how close they'd gotten, Heracles whirled around and fired an arrow right over their head. If he'd wanted to hit them, it he could have. He wanted to startle them and it seemed to have the desired effect as the figure stumbled back in shock. Heracles bolted towards the figure, who he could now see was wearing a thick cloak with the hood pulled up, hiding their face from sight.

Heracles closed in, lunging at the figure, trying to bull rush them and take them down as quickly as possible.

At the last second, the figure dove away, rolling on the ground towards the woods to avoid the hulking form of Heracles. Before the figure could climb back to his feet, they heard the sound of an arrow being loosed from somewhere close. The sound was quickly followed by another and the _thwacks _of arrows hitting the ground reverberated right by its head. It tried to jump to its feet but found its cloak was pinned to the ground around the arms.

Two arrows had caught the extra fabric and essentially pinned them to the earth. Though they could obviously break free, there was no time before a foot planted itself on its chest, keeping it from struggling.

"Who the Hades are you? And why are you following us?" Heracles booming voice berated the figure before the hood was pulled back from their head, revealing curly black hair and a handsome, albeit somewhat chubby face.

Perseus found himself a little surprised by what he found under the cloak. He'd expected a monster, or at least an intimidating man looking to rob them. But instead, he found a young man right around Heracles' age. While he was around Heracles' age, he was not nearly the intimidating presence like Heracles was. If anything, he seemed more frightened of them than anything.

Though he was a rather handsome young man, he looked more childish than anything with his chubby cheeks and small pot belly. Perseus actually felt a little bad about attacking the guy. Heracles kept his foot on his chest though, waiting for answer.

"I... I'm sorry." The man choked out. "I've been looking for you two. I wasn't sure how to approach you."

Heracles put a little more weight on his foot making the man wheeze in pain.

"And stalking us seemed like the best way to come and greet us?"

The man's face was turning red under the pressure on his chest. Perseus gave Heracles an imploring look. Heracles rolled his eyes but pulled his foot off the man. But when he tried to sit up, he found a sword at his throat.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." Heracles growled. "And my patience is wearing thin."

The man raised his hands slowly, "I am your brother, son of Zeus."

The effect was instantaneous as Heracles' sword dropped from his neck and made him take a step back, a mixture of shock and disbelief covering his face. But before he could speak, the man continued.

"My name is Dionysus, I am a son of Zeus. Our father has sent me to find you two. The gods are in trouble and need our help. He sent me to gather you two to help me aide the gods."

"How can _we _help the gods? Surely anything that threatens the gods is more powerful than we could even comprehend." It was Perseus who spoke. Heracles seemed to stunned at the revelation that their was another son of Zeus in front of him.

Dionysus rubbed his chest where Heracles had stepped on him, "I will explain everything on the way. Time is short and Zeus has called upon you two for help. Will you join me in aide of the gods?"

Heracles' eyes were wide as he tried to comprehend everything being thrown at him. He looked to Perseus whose mind seemed to be just as stunned as his. They caught each others' eyes for a minute as a silent conversation took place between the two heroes. Then Perseus extended his hand to the chubby looking man still seated on the ground in front of them.

"Gods in trouble? Not sure how we can help but if that's what the gods require, then let's get going."

Dionysus took the younger demigod's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and he thought about how he was going to explain what he'd been told.

**A.N: Confused? So, if you read my author's notes, you'll remember a ways back I said I had two short stories planned for this series. This is the first one. It will most likely be less than 10 chapters, maybe even just 4 or 5, depending on how it goes when I'm writing it. But this chapter is the intro to my new short story, ****_The Legend of Perseus: The Gigantomachy. _****My next update will be chapter one of that story. I'm going to write that and then return to this after because in the timeline of my series, the first giant war occurs right smack dab in the middle of Heracles' Labors. Hopefully you guys will like it... If you don't, you can say so... But to be honest, I don't care cuz I like the idea. So... Thoughts on this plot twist?**


End file.
